Aventures a l'estil D
by Mepoe
Summary: Han passat dos anys des de la mort del rei dels pirates, en Gol D. Roger, la Kats, una pirata novella, s'embarca a una aventura per estar, com diu ella, "al mig del merder". Durant la seva travessia se les arreglarà per a posar-se en més problemes dels que caldrien, trobarà fidels companys, aliats i enemics... i a alguns coneguts estrambòtics. PUBLICAT IRREGULARMENT
1. D'embolics innecesaris però útils

**Hola! Aquest és el primer fanfic meu penjat a aquesta pàgina, abans de res aviso de quatre coses:**

**1-One Piece es propietat d'Eiichirō Oda, tots els personatges i llocs (menys els que no hagin sortit o surtin al manga/anime) són seus.**

**2-En aquest fanfic, els noms de personatges s'escriuran de manera que el cognom anirà abans del nom (si hi ha excepcions avisaré).**

**3-Cualsevol paraula o frase que consideri que no es de coneixement general serà explicada al final del capítol. Si un lector/a no entén una paraula/frase/expressió/etc. Que deixi un comentari i intentaré aclarir-ho al principi del pròxim capítol. **

Capítol 1: En que la Kats es fa pirata i aconsegueix un amic saltant per una finestra

Feia tres anys que Gol D. Roger havia mort i havia començat l'era de la pirateria. Les bessones de 17 anys Saru D. Kats i Saru D. Aarika* estaven al port d'una petita illa del _South Blue_ preparant les seves senzilles embarcacions, dos bots pesquers. El dia era clar i no hi havia cap núvol al cel, hi havia poques persones rondant entre l'aigua i el poble.

La primera de les dues germanes tenia el cabell blanc (fins al coll, despentinat) i els ulls vermells, anava vestida amb rova d'aviador de color negre, tenia una cicatriu en diagonal que anava de la part superior esquerra del front a la part inferior de la galta dreta. La segona tenia el cabell i els ulls negres, anava vestida amb una bufanda blau fosc i una dessuadora* negra amb caputxa, portava un mosquet* a l'esquena i un ganivet gran al cinturó. A part d'aquestes diferencies, eren idèntiques, les dos tenien uns ulls enfonsats, el que els hi donava una expressió tenebrosa, però no menys atractiva, i un somriure més aviat macabre.

"Bé" va dir la Kats quan ja tenien les veles desplegades y tot el que necessitaven dins els bots -aquí ens separem.

"Si" va confirmar la Aarika "¿Segur que no buscaràs l'One Piece?"

"No, l'únic que m'interessa es arribar al Nou Món* i estar al mig del merder" va dir amb un mig-somriure que posava la pell de gallina "Prefereixo que algú amb la Voluntat ho aconsegueixi."

La seva germana va riure com una bruixa, fent que uns nois que se les havien quedat mirant des del port s'espantessin i sortissin corrent.

"Adéu, no naufraguis abans d'hora i consulta sovint el mapa m'entres no trobis algú que es pugui orientar durant dos minuts seguits*."

"Molt graciosa..." va dir la Kats amb sarcasme, desprès va canviar a un to més preocupat "Cuidat tu també."

"Es clar" va somriure la Aarika.

Un home gran, vestit d'artista marcial i amb una barba esfilagarsada, però que encara es veia vigorós les va saludar, des d'uns passos enllà, i elles a ell, les noies van pujar a les perspectives embarcacions i van distanciar-se de l'illa.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

La Kats va estar seguin satisfactòriament el mapa durant tres hores, però, de sobte, un Rei del Mar* va sortir de l'aigua i va haver d'aturar-se. El monstre se la va mirar i va intentar menjar-se-la amb embarcació inclosa, però la Kats el va estabornir amb una puntada de peu aèria. Aquest lapsus de temps va ser suficient perquè al cap de dos hores més en contes d'arribar a l'illa de Toriko* (com la Kats tenia pensat) arribes a una altre illa que estava poblada i tenia una petita base amb marines.

"Ostres!" va dir, amb cara poc sorpresa, quan ja estava prou a prop i podia distingir bé el paisatge. Va notar que feia bastanta calor. Llavors va pensar: 'No he anat a parar on volia, suposo que millor serà anar a un bar, on segur que hi haurà gent, podré prendre alguna cosa i preguntar on sóc' va assentir, confirmant el que anava a fer i va desembarcar.

La Kats va entrar al poble, va donar unes quantes voltes mentre buscava el bar i va desaparèixer per alguns carrers laterals durant uns minuts, després, va sortir d'un carreró (sense sortida) i va trobar el bar en qüestió al carrer principal que donava directament al port, on també hi havia un forn, una fruiteria, una peixateria... i molta gent venent i comprant coses, i nens corrents per tots cantons.

Va entrar al bar on hi havia gent fent petar la xerrada tranquil·lament i es va asseure a la barra, on, assegut a un tamboret, hi menjava un noi de la seva edat.

El noi era de complexió prima i moreno tant de cabell com de pell, anava vestit amb pantalons estrets i una armilla per sobre d'una camisa. Estava menjant-se els seus espaguetis com si tingues pressa, però la Kats no va posar-hi gaire atenció i va demanar un gelat. Abans de que ella o el noi acabessin, la porta va esbategar oberta, aturant totes les converses i revelant uns soldats de la marina a l'entrada.

"Ei, tu!" va exclamar un, el líder "Quedes detingut!"

Tant la Kats i com el noi es van girar, els dos es van quedar mirant els soldats amb el gelat i la forquilla a la boca. El noi van fugir (sense pagar) per una finestra oberta i la Kats, pensant que era una bona idea en la seva situació, va fer igual. Just desprès, al sortir de la seva estupefacció, els marines van córrer a seguir-los per tot el, ja no tant tranquil, poble, però al cap d'una estona els van perdre la pista. Els dos estaven amagats a una teulada a la qual avien pujat per unes escales d'emergència.

La parella de fugitius es van asseure a terra i es van mirar.

"Em dic Saru D. Kats" va presentar-se ella, amb un colze al genoll, mà recolzant el seu cap "¿Qui ets tu? ¿Perquè has fugit dels marines?"

L'altre va somriure, eixugant-se les ulleres que li havien relliscat per la suor amb una bora de la camisa.

"Tu també has fugit. Em dic Weming Lee*" va dir el noi "¿No es obvi perquè fugia? Aquells marines deien que m'arrestaven, no em pensava quedar assegut esperant a que m'engarjolessin."

"Vaja!" va dir la Kats "No hem perseguien a mi doncs... ¿Llavors, que els hi has fet?"

En Lee va deixar de somriure.

"Bé... resulta que fa un temps... ¿Has sentit a dir que fa poc van capturar a una pirata bastant perillosa, Rebeca Bucket?"

"Si, ho vaig llegir al diari fa un parell de setmanes" va dir la Kats amb les celles arrufades.

"Doncs, aquesta pirata va fer-me un gran favor ara fa uns sis anys i bé, volia tornar-li" va continuar en Lee "per això vull alliberar-la de la marina."

"T'has infiltrat a la base?" va preguntar la Kats mentre somreia com una boja, trobant-ho molt divertit.

"Si" va somriure tímidament en Lee, mentre suprimia una esgarrifança al veure el somriure depredador de la Kats "volia mirar si tenien algun informe sobre on para, tot anava be, fins que m'he estat massa estona dins del despatx del càpita Gaipa, han aparegut uns subordinats seus i he tocat el dos."

"Deu ni do!" va exclamar la Kats rient "Suposo que ara t'he d'explicar perquè fugia jo..."

"M'interessaria saber perquè has fugit, si" va dir en Lee somrient.

"Bé primer de tot..." va començar "Sóc pirata, encara que dubto molt que ningú a part de mi, la meva germana, el meu mestre i ara tu, ho sàpiga perquè només fa un dia que he començat."

"Qui sap, les noticies volen" va dir ell, somrient murrí.

La Kats va riure per sota el nas, ella i en Lee s'entendrien.

"Doncs... no tinc bona orientació," va continuar posant-se un pel vermella per la confessió "i a l'arribar a l'illa volia trobar un bar, però sense saber com, he arribat a l'interior de la base dels marines. Allà no hi havia ningú, ho sigui que he donat unes voltes i al cap d'una estona m'he trobat al tinent (em sembla que era el tinent), i ell ha donat l'alarma, m'ha semblat estrany que actues hostilment tant despresa, podria haver sigut una civil. Ara ja se perquè."

"Bé, a mi no m'ha agradat això, o sigui que en comtes de fer el més sensat i dir qualsevol excusa per estar allà a dins he estabornit a uns vint marines, hem fa l'afecte- va dir, aturant-se un moment per recontar mentalment- comptant al tinent i desprès he començat a córrer fins que he trobat la sortida i m'he n'he anat al bar, on ja saps que ha passat."

"Has deixat KO a vint marines!?" va cridar en Lee impressionat.

"Si, no ha sigut molt difícil... eren molt dèbils" va dir la Kats amb cara decebuda.

"Allà a dalt!" va cridar algú de sobte "he sentit algú cridar!

La Kats i en Lee es van mirar (en Lee encara amb els ulls com unes taronges).

"Correm!*"

Els dos van saltar de teulada just abans de que el grup de marines acabes de pujar i van començar a fugir de teulada en teulada cap al port (en Lee guiava, encara que sigues el més lent dels dos).

"Escolta Lee!" va dir la Kats mentre fugien "Que et sembla ajudar-nos mútuament? Jo t'ajudo a trobar a aquella dona a qui deus el favor i tu, com que jo no m'oriento del tot bé, m'ajudes en aquest aspecte?"

"Tracte fet" va dir en Lee assentint amb el cap, sense saber-ho signant la seva destinació a un cap ple de canes "tu lluites, jo, oriento."

Al final, van arribar al port i ja estaven a punt de saltar al bot quan un home ros, de gran envergadura, però que feia poc que era adult, amb una capa de la marina, els hi va barrar el pas.

"Alto!" va dir l'home.

"Es el Càpita Gaipa Dritto*!" va explicar en Lee a la Kats.

"Renoi!" va somriure la Kats mirant-se'l críticament (aquell home era bastant atractiu)- no esperava enfrontar-me amb un oficial tan aviat!

"T'hi enfrontaràs!?" va preguntar en Lee entre admirat i atònit.

"Oh, i tan!" va dir joiosa.

I es va llençar en contra del càpita. Primer li va intentar donar un cop de puny a l'estomac però ell el va desviar amb un braç mentre amb l'altre l'hi agafava el canell.

"Ja!" va exclamar en Gaipa triomfant "Estàs arrestada per infiltrar-te en una base de la marina i agredir a vint-i-dos soldats."

En Lee no sabia que fer, el seu viatge acabava tant aviat? Però, sorpresivament, la Kats va somriure de manera maliciosa, fent encara més por que abans.

"Potser m'has agafat el braç, però amb això no n'hi ha prou per cantar victòria" va dir, confiada.

La Kats va agafar amb el braç d'en Gaipa, i al cap d'un segon aquest (el braç), es tornava d'un color morat fluix, en Gaipa, amb una ganyota de dolor i un gemec de sorpresa, va apartar-lo de cop, deixant anar a la Kats i apartant-se un pas enrere.

"Quina fruita del diable t'has menjat?" va preguntar fregant-se el braç, que semblava que estigues glaçat.

"La samu-samu no mi, em permet refredar qualsevol cosa que toqui (també l'aire de deu metres la rodona, però amb menys intensitat) i a mi mateixa" va explicar "des de la temperatura ambient, fins al zero absolut. Però no la faré servir més, en aquesta lluita."

En Gaipa va grunyir, contrariat.

"Pots presumir tant com vulguis, però no seràs tant bona en la lluita cos a cos" va dir donant-li una puntada.

La Kats va aturar la puntada lateral del capità i va fer-ne una al nivell del terra obligant-lo a saltar, quan el va tenir a l'aire ella es va moure tant de pressa que en Lee no ho va poder beure però, de cop, el corpulent capità Gaipa Dritto, estava estirat cinc metres lluny, de panxa en l'aire.

L'home va incorporar el tors amb penes i treballs i es va mirar a la Kats en silenci.

"Ja ho veus" va dir ella somrient "no necessitava la meva fruita del diable per vèncer-te, trobaràs, igual que tothom que no sigui en Barbablanca, que sempre hi ha algú més fort que tu."

Ell es va posar vermell.

"Qui ets tu? Com es que no em mates?" va preguntar en Gaipa amb veu escanyada "Ets una pirata, no?"

"Si, sóc la pirata Saru D. Kats, però com a tal, tinc la llibertat de decidir el destí del meu oponent, no estic obligada, com els marines, a matar-los*" va dir la Kats. Ella es va girar cap a en Lee.

"Que? Anem?"

En Lee estava admirat, no s'havia esperat trobar algú tant fort, i que parles d'una manera tant relaxada un moment i filosòfica l'altre, però va assentir. Els dos van marxar de l'illa abans de que els marines reaccionessin, aquests, quan els dos ja no es veien, van tornar a la base, per informar a la Seu central de l'accident.

El capità Gaipa, sense que els seus homes ho notessin ja havia pres una ferma decisió: A la pirata Saru D. Kats, la capturaria ell mateix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1**Saru, Kats i Aarika:** Saru és un cognom, pel que se inventat, és la pronunciació japonesa d'una paraula (a vera si sabeu quina). Kats seria el diminutiu de Katniss, que és la protagonista dels "Jocs de la fam", en canvi, Aarika és un nom suec que vaig trobar en una pagina web. Per cert, el pentinat de la Kats és com el de la Storm d'X-men 3.

2**Dessuadora:** "Sudadera" en català.

3**Mosquet:** Arma semblant a una escopeta utilitzada entre el s. XVI i s. XVII, d'un metre i mig de llarg i molt pesant.

4**Nou Món:** En l'univers de One Piece es la segona part de la Gran Line, els que hi arriben solen anomenar a la primera part "el paradís".

5 Si, la protagonista té mala orientació, com el Zoro, prepareu-vos.

6**Rei del Mar:** Són els monstres més comuns a l'univers de One Piece, són grans serps marines (de 20 a 60 metres o més) de diferents aspectes, amb gran ferocitat.

7 **Illa de** **Toriko:** És una illa del South blue on en Chopper va a parar durant el time skip. Esta habitada per una civilització aparentment poc avançada que està en constant guerra amb uns ocells gegants.

8 **Lee:** Faig referencia a Lee Jordan (el nom abans del cognom) de Harry Potter, que encara que és un personatge secundari, l'aprecio molt pel fet de suportar als bessons Weasley, fins i tot ajudar-los amb moltes de les seves bromes. La seva aparença és molt semblant a la del protagonista de _Tiger &amp; bunny_, però més jove.

9 **Correm!** : És la meva expressió preferida a Doctor Who, després d'"Allon-sy" i "Geronimo".

10 **Gaipa Dritto:** Gaipa vol dir gavina en Italià (fa referencia al símbol de l'armada), a més, en un futur tindrà certa ironia, i Dritto també és Italià (fa una mica de referencia a la facilitat de canvi, cap al bé, d'aquest personatge, com un pokémon Ditto).

11 Aquí em refereixo al capítol en que surt el pare de l'Ussop lluitant contra un marine al qual li perdona la vida, perquè, igual que ell, té una filla que l'espera a casa.

Hola, sóc Mepoe, com ja he avisat estic arreglant certes parts del Fanfic que m'han assenyalat i que m'havia adonat que estaven malament, aprofitaré per corregir la manera d'escriure i el format una mica però el significat dels capítols no canviarà, només el contingut d'ells.

També afegiré capítols que se m'han acudit fa poc i m'hauria agradat afegir, aquest no canviaran excessivament la història però pot ser que en faci alguna referencia al futur (assenyalaré els capítols així a les notes del final).

M'aniria molt bé que m'enviéssiu comentaris (amb consells i crítiques constructives si pot ser) per a millorar la historia tant com sigui possible.


	2. El Govern cava la seva pròpia tomba

Capítol 2: On la Kats es dedica a parlar crípticament

La Kats i en Lee ja portaven unes hores navegant quan una gavina es va aturar sobre la borda de la seva embarcació, portava el diari.

La Kats va posar els diners a la petita bossa que l'au portava penjant, aquesta li va donar el diari i va marxar volant cap a la següent destinació.

La Kats es va mirar el titular de passada, no gaire interessada i va obrir la boca per dir alguna cosa a en Lee, però es va aturar i va tornar-se a mirar el títol per assegurar-se del que havia vist i va començar a llegir l'article, la seva expressió tornant-se més fosca en cada moment. En Lee se la va mirar amb una cella alçada, encuriosit.

"Cabrons de merda!" va cridar ella de cop fent que en Lee fes un bot "Malparits! La mare que els va matricular! Ostia puta consagrada. Figaflors inconscients!"

En Lee se la va mirar amb els ulls com unes taronges mentre ella descarregava tota la seva diatribada verbal a l'aire mentre arrugava el diari amb les mans, que passava?

"Hum... Kats?" va dir amb por de que es tornes contra ell, ella se'l va mirar, amb cara de pomes agres "Hem pots explicar que passa?" ella va inspirar, bé, això volia dir que s'estava calmant, encara que només fos per tindre 'l en consideració.

"Aquests... del Govern Mundial..." va començar ella amb les dents apretades, va inspirar un altre cop, relaxant-se una mica i canviant de furiosa a decidida "Aquí hi diu que 'una estranya malaltia que només afecta a dones embarassades i infants esta envaint el South Blue', però més avall hi ha un testimoni, la parella d'una víctima: '...les parets i el terra coberts de sang, el cos... obert... al terra...'. Això no és una malaltia!- va cridar de cop- Això és que algú els esta matant i, mi jugaria tot el que tinc que, el causant és el mateix Govern Mundial o una part d'aquest!"

En Lee se la va seguir mirant amb un silenci reflectiu, no sabent perquè el Govern voldria matar dones embarassades i criatures. La Kats va tirar el diari al terra de l'embarcació i es va deixar caure al seu seient, fent morros (una mica anticlimàtic, s'ha de dir).

"Per..." va començar en Lee, la Kats se'l va mirar malament, ell va pausar un segon "Perquè els voldrien morts el Govern Mundial?"

La Kats va fer encara més mala cara i no va parlar durant uns segons, pensant el que anava a dir.

"Fa dos anys..." va començar calculant cada paraula " ...va arribar la noticia als marines de que en Gol D. Roger havia estat vist anant i venint d'una illa del South Blue…"

En Lee va obrir la boca i la va tancar uns quants cops, realitzant que volia dir allò.

"Els marines estan matant dones i nens que encara no han nascut perquè podria ser que entre ells hi hagués el fill d'en Gol D. Roger?!" va preguntar indignat, aixecant-se, la Kats va assentir "Un moment… com ho saps tu això?"

La Kats va encongir-se.

"Diguem que tinc certs contactes que reben aquest tipus d'informació."

"Marines amics o espies, oi?" va dir en Lee arrufant les celles, després va obrir molt els ulls "podries rebre informació...?"

"Sobre Bucket Rebecka? Si, però potser haurem de fer part de la feina nosaltres, els meus contactes no saben que m'interessa saber d'ella i normalment són ells que hem contacten a mi i no al rebés."

"Ja veig…" va dir en Lee un pel decebut "que fem de moment?"

"Ens tocarà buscar a nosaltres, potser fins hi tot després de demana'ls-hi la informació."

"I això?"

"No crec que vulguin arriscar-se a buscar cert tipus d'informació, com més potinegin més sospitosos seran després de tot…"

Els dos van quedar-se en silenci.

SOSOSOS

El bot de la Kats va arribar a una illa bastant grossa que estava molt poblada. En Lee i ela van desembarcar i tot seguit van anar a buscar un hostal (que òbviament en Lee va trobar, la Kats havia sortit caminant cap a la direcció contraria després de tot).

L'interior era vell però cuidat, una parella amb un nen petit s'ocupava d'ella i en un racó hi havia una dona gran (segurament l'avia) feia mitja.

Els dos van passar davant l'avia, que els va mirar i va somriure com si sabes alguna cosa que ells no, i van demanar habitacions.

SOSOSOS

Era de nit i tothom dormia, en Lee setia roncs venint de les habitacions al seu voltant i no tenia ni idea de perquè s'havia despertat. De sobte va sentir un grinyol provinent de les escales, estrany, cap dels clients semblava que anés a despertar-se durant la nit i no havia sentit cap soroll provinent de l'habitació dels amos de l'hostal…

Un altre grinyol, en Lee va aixecar-se del llit i va anar cap a la porta de la seva habitació. Un altre grinyol, algú renegant amb veu molt baixa. En Lee va obrir la porta un centímetre, molt lentament per no fer soroll i va mirar per l'escletxa.

Una dona, vestida de negre i portant mitjons, no sabates, estava pujant l'escala. Ella no havia notat en Lee, ho sigui que ell va seguir observant. La dona va arribar al pis de les habitacions i va fer una pausa. En Lee no s'atrevia a respirar, la dona va obrir la porta de l'habitació dels amos mentre treia una pastilla de les seves butxaques, en Lee va acabar d'obrir la porta sense que ella se n'adones, en Lee donava gràcies pel seu talent a l'hora d'infiltrar-se sense ser descobert (quan va conèixer a Kats una clara excepció). I es va situar rere la dona, una pèl-roja imitant les seves passés per tal de que no el sentis.

La dona va entrar a l'habitació, en Lee rere seu, i va passar dels amos de l'hostal i l'avia, va anar directe cap al nen d'un any i mig. Ella es va aturar davant del nen, mirant-se'l, en Lee no podia veure la seva expressió. De cop li va parlar.

"No faràs re?" va dir la dona amb un murmuri, a en Lee se li va tallar la respiració, la dona va obrir la mà, encara d'esquena per que en Lee veies la pastilla "Aquest verí actua lentament, primer causa lleu malestar, al cap d'uns dies qui l'hagi ingerit anirà absorbint gasos i al final li explotaran els òrgans."

En Lee va empal·lidir, la descripció gràfica sobrava, gràcies. En Lee va empassar saliva.

"Qui ets tu? Perquè m'ho expliques això?" va murmurar.

La pèl-roja no va parlar durant uns segons.

"Perquè creus que faig això? Per gust?"

"Hi ha molta gent que odia en Gol D. Roger" va dir en Lee ella va tensar-se i es va girar de cop, tenia una expressió de sorpresa que cobria la seva cara.

"Com saps de que va el tema qui t'ho ha dit? Qui ets?" va murmurar agressivament.

En Lee se la va mirar, després el nen i finalment se la va tornar a mirar a ella.

"Sortim d'aquí, no ens convé que algú ens vegi aquí així."

Ella va assentir i els dos van sortir de l'habitació.

"Fa dos anys es va veure en Gol D. roger rondant el South Blue, això ha dut al Govern a enviar assassins, com tu?" ella va assentir "A matar qualsevol fill o filla potencial."

"Si!" va dir ella frustrada "Però com ho saps? Com saps que no tinc una vendeta contra aquesta família en particular?"

"Una, m'has preguntat si t'anava a aturar" va dir en Lee "dos, un verí? Si vols matar algú per venjança el més habitual es que es vulgui mostrar perquè mor aquesta persona donar un exemple i, tres" va dir finalment en Lee "els diaris explicaven les noticies d'una manera bastant sospitosa, no ha sigut difícil unir els punts."

La dona se'l va mirar, de sobte va desviar lleugerament el focus de la seva atenció i va obrir una fracció més els ulls. En Lee es va girar, rere seu hi havia…

"Kats…" va dir ell, genial, l'havien enxampat fent-se l'interessant, encara que només sigues per un detallet.

La Kats va somriure murriament, en Lee va notar com la cara se li anava escalfant poc a poc. La Kats va aixecar una cella abans de girar-se cap a la dona.

"Hola, sóc la Saru D. Kats, hem temo que si vols carregar-te a algú hauràs de treure'm del mig abans" ara la seva cara era terrorífica, en Lee va agrair que la seva pell fos més aviat fosca i sigues de nit, havia empal·lidit de cop i no li interessava donar més material per possible xantatge.

"Nika" va contestar la dona des de darrere en Lee, ell es va apartar del mig, no volia estar al mig d'una conversa amb un to tant perillós "Se qui ets tu, els meus caps m'han avisat de que he d'anar amb peus de plom quan es traca de a teva família, teniu la costum… de posar el nas on no us demanen- va dir amb una veu sense to, de cop va fer un petit somriure- això és bo, bol dir que és molt provable que tu i el teu… amic? M'ajudeu."

SOSOSOS

En Lee estava suant, la Kats estava boja, que feien seguint una assassina!? Segur que Nika no era ni el seu nom! Però allà estaven, anant a un petit lloc de guàrdia de la marina per rescatar el seu amic.

El lloc de guàrdia era una caseta més moderna que l'hostal i només tenia una porta i totes les finestres tancades.

"I com entrem?" va preguntar el Lee. La Kats va somriure i la Nika va obrir la porta tot entrant, en Lee l'anava aturar però la Kats li va posar una mà al pit i va sacsejar el cap, els dos van quedar-se a fora.

"Com ha anat agent? Va preguntar una veu d'home greu des de dins la casa."

"La missió ha sigut un èxit, encara que al tornar m'he topat amb una mona i el seu amic" va dir la Nika amb veu glacial. Un altre home va deixar anar una rialla.

"Una mona?" va dir burleta "Això hem sona a que els teus agents no són tant bons Ichime no supai (espia d'un sol ull)."

"No m'espero que algú com tu sàpiga entendre la importància d'agents no compromesos per estupideses com la vergonya Pier."

Hi va haver un silenci tens, en Lee no entenia re, la Nika els estava mig-encobrint? Aquell Ichime no supai era de fiar? El nom no semblava indicar-ho…

"Bé, Supai, te'n penediràs quan el noviet d'aquesta s'escapi, després de tot, estic segur que les seves 'estúpides emocions' només s'estenen cap a ell" va dir amb to mofeta "ara hem retiro, la noia pot rellevar-me."

Es van sentir passes allunyant-se.

"I que Kurokumo (aranya negre), faràs entrar els teus amics?" va dir l'home.

La Kats va obrir la porta i els dos van entrar, en Lee reticentment. Dintre hi havia un despatx amb uns fogons al costat de la paret. Dreta, al costat de la porta, hi havia la Nika i assegut, però no per això menys intimidador, Ichime no supai. L'home era alt i amb la pell molt fosca, anava amb un ull tapat i amb un uniforme de marine inusualment negre, en Lee va pensar que es tractava del distintiu de la branca a la que pertanyia.

"M'han parlat de tu, Supai" va dir la Kats, l'home va arrufar les celles.

"Això vol dir que no he estat prou bo en la meva feina- va dir ell."

"O que tinc informants eficaços" va somriure la Kats.

En Supai va alçar-se i es va situar un braç davant la Kats, que va haver de mirar amunt per mantenir contacte visual. Ell la va mirar fixament amb el seu sol ull.

"Tinc ganes de menjar fideus" va dir se sobte, els altres tres van fer cares de confusió però en Lee va ser l'únic que la va mantenir, les dos noies semblaven haver-ho entès "Aniré a buscar-los al rebost. Seria una llàstima que el presoner fugis mentrestant- ara es va girar cap a la Nika- Agent Kurokumo, et quedaràs vigilant l'entrada, d'acord? No vull ningú entrant o sortint per aquesta porta."

La Nika va assentir somrient, la seva cara es va tornar illegible i es va quedar quieta al costat de la porta, mirant cap enfora, en Supai va anar, presumiblement, cap el rebost.

"Que esperes?" va dir la Kats agafant el braç d'en Lee que s'havia quedat palplantat.

SOSOSOSOS

Els passadissos eren foscos i llargs, la Kats anava arrossegant en Lee rere seu ja que ell semblava no veure on anava, definitivament necessitava entrenar-lo, Haki de la observació seria el més adequat… encara que el de l'armament tampoc faria mal.

Ara mateix estaven sota terra, havien passat pel costat de l'habitació d'en Pier, que estava clapant com un soc, abans de trobar les escales cap avall. La Kats va agrair la falta de camins desviats dintre d'aquells passadissos, de segur s'hauria perdut de no ser per una única direcció possible.

A la fi, després d'un revolt, van arribar davant d'una cel·la. Dintre hi havia un home assegut al terra, robust però prim, amb un cabell i una barba roses que havien vist millors temps (igual que l'uniforme negre, ara gris) i una mirada blau clar aguda.

"Qui sou?" va preguntar amb veu poc utilitzada.

"Kats" va dir assenyalant-se a si mateixa "i Lee" assenyalant-lo a ell "Amics dels teus amics, el que ens fa els teus amics" va dir la Kats, cosa que li va guanyar una mirada desconcertada de part de l'home i una decididament confusa d'en Lee. Tot seguit va obrir el pany de la cel·la amb un filferro que havia tret d'una butxaca del seu abric.

L'home se'ls va mirar sense creure el que veia i es va aixecar, sortint amb passos mesurats de la cel·la, per el que li costava, la Kats va calcular que devia ser unes setmanes, un més i poc, des de que estava allà dins.

"Hem podeu anomenar Gyoushi (mirada fixa)" va dir l'home encara amb una expressió incrèdula "I ara que?"

La Kats va somriure, en Lee, al seu costat, va alçar les espatlles. Els tres van començar a tornar cap al lloc de guàrdia (o li haurien de dir 'cau de la marina'?) per el mateix camí que havien utilitzat per venir. Un cop el pis de dalt van passar per dintre l'habitació d'en Pier, que encara estava dormint.

La Kats va tenir una idea i, abans de fer res, va fer sortir en Lee i en Gyoushi per la finestra, els dos se la van mirar des de fora. La Kats es va anar apropant al llit d'en Pier, els dos nois fent senyals perquè no fes re, i va aixecar el matalàs per un costat.

PUM! "Au!" en Pier havia caigut del llit i ara es mirava la Kats amb una expressió entre dolguda i desconcertada, la Kats no ho va poder evitar (tampoc en Gyoushi) i es va posar a riure.

En Pier va mirar per la finestra i es va començar a posar vermell, tot seguit va intentar aixecar-se sense gaire èxit i la Kats va aprofitar per sortir i córrer, cames ajudeu-me, amb els nois. Rere seu van deixar un Pier, que veient que sense sabates no podria perseguir-los gaire lluny, va donar la alarma de que el presoner s'havia escapat.

SOSOSOSOS

El dia següent els tres es van despertar a l'hostal (en Gyoushi havia dormit sobre una manta al terra de l'habitació d'en Lee), la Kats tenia una visita inesperada i va saltar del llit només despertar-se, la Nika (amb rova normal i una bossa d'aspecte flonjo) estava al peu del seu llit.

"He pensat que entrar a l'habitació dels nois sola mentre estan dormint no seria gaire bona idea" va dir Nika.

"No, no ho hauria sigut" va dir la Kats amb els ulls oberts com un mussol i la bava encara caient-li per la barbeta.

La Kats es va passar la màniga del per la cara, va fer mala cara quan se la va trobar molla i va entrar al lavabo, sortint cinc minuts més tard, vestida i desperta, més o menys.

Les dos noies van sortir de l'habitació i van entrar a la d'en Lee sense gaire miraments, a terra, fet una bola entre els llençols hi havia en Gyoushi i es sentien sorolls d'aigua corrent al lavabo, ho sigui que es on devia ser en Lee.

En Gyoushi va despertar-se i al veure Nika va voler abraçar-la, o tirar-s'hi a sobre, però els llençols no van deixar-li moure les extremitats i va caure cara a terra.

"Merd…" va dir amb la cara encara aixafada contra la fusta.

"Que ha passat?" es va sentir en Lee preguntar, la porta del lavabo es va obrir, en Lee amb només una tovallola al voltant de la cintura, al veure les noies es va posar vermell. La Kats va aixecar una cella mirant-se'l entretinguda, la Nika el va ignorar mentre ajudava a en Gyoushi a sortir de l'embolic.

En Lee va tornar a entrar al lavabo només al cap d'uns moments, mentre en Gyoushi abraçava Nika com si acabes de tornar d'entre els morts.

Després de deu avorrits minuts (per molt que en Lee digues que la Kats s'aguantés, que mantindre una barba costava un mínim que no pensava negligir) en Lee va sortir vestit.

En Gyoushi s'havia vestit (sense gens de pudor) davant la Kats amb la roba que la Nika li havia portat dins la bossa. La Nika va explicar que en Supai distrivuiria l'antídot del verí que s'havia fet servir fins ara per tot el South Blue, evitant més assassinats, i ella i en Gyoushi amagarien tantes mares i fills com poguessin fins que hagués passat el perill.

Els dos ex-assassins van agrair l'ajuda i la Nika li va donar una bossa petita (la mida d'un puny) a la Kats, tot seguit van saltar per la finestra i van desaparèixer.

Quan en Lee i la Kats van sortir amb l'equipatge de l'habitació es van trobar cara a cara amb l'àvia de la casa, que se'ls va mirar i va deixar anar una rialleta desconcertant.

Els dos van pagar pel temps que havien estat allà i van anar cap el port on van agafar el bot, la Kats ja s'avia en que gastar-se els diners que trauria d'aquella bosseta, que tenia un contingut bastant interessant: un robí enorme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquí Mepoe! Nou capítol (nou del tot), espero que us hagi agradat, m'he estat una setmana per fer-lo.

El següent serà el que originàriament era el segon i hi haurà algun canvi, no el publicaré fins a partir de dijous que bé perquè el dimecres tinc examen important i hem falta per estudiar... Desitgeu-me sort, o com a mínim porteu flors a la tomba, blaves, m'agrada el color blau. Això últim és broma (lo de la tomba no les flors). Bé, ja n'hi ha prou de desvariejar, publico ara mateix.


	3. Construcció al poder

Capítol 3: D'una mestra d'aixa, un bandit sense escrúpols i un vaixell nou de trinca

Al cap d'un temps de viatjar en Lee els va portar a la següent illa, Arterus, on havien sentit a dir que podrien comprar una embarcació amb una relació qualitat-preu immillorable.

Ancorats al port hi havia diverses embarcacions d'una qualitat excel·lent, que contrastaven amb el modest poble de darrere seu i les embarcacions pesqueres més petites. Al costat del poble hi havia un bosc frondós.

"Carai!" va exclamar la Kats mirant els vaixells envoltats d'ombres per la posta de sol. 'M'agradaria saber quina companyia ha construït aquests vaixells' va pensar mentre en Lee posava algunes coses que no podien deixar al bot en una motxilla petita.

Els dos van desembarcar i, al passar al costat d'una de les embarcacions en Lee va veure de reüll una noia que semblava estar arreglant (o construint, tampoc era un expert amb aquestes coses) el mascaró d'un dels vaixells, en Lee es va girar cap a la Kats que estava mirant cap el bosc com amoïnada.

"Mira" va dir-li tocant la seva espatlla perquè es gires "Em sembla que se d'on han sortit aquests vaixells."

La Kats es va girar, reticent. Al veure la noia va somriure ensenyant les dents (entre les ombres i les seves faccions i color de cabell semblava una bruixa vella fent una poció al seu catau*).

"Ja ho veig, aquí tenim una excel·lent mestra d'aixa" després va alçar la veu "Ei! Com et dius?"

La noia es va girar, de cop, no havia notat els dos pirates. Es va quedar mirant-los un moment, mentre els estudiava amb uns ulls d'un color verd lluent.

"Sehue" va contestar, tenia la pell morena (segurament d'estar tot el dia al sol, al estirar la màniga se li veia un tros de pell més pàl·lida) i els cabells blau fosc, portava posada una granota* negra i una gorra del mateix color "Voleu alguna cosa?"

"Només preguntar-te si ets tu la que ha construït aquests vaixells, no he pogut deixar d'adonar-me que tots són excel·lents i ens interessaria adquirir-ne un" va dir la Kats, somrient amigablement i amb un to més suau que de costum per a no resultar agressiva.

La Sehue va semblar afalagada i decidida alhora. Va baixar al terra i va apropar-se a la Kats i en Lee.

"Bé, perquè el voldríeu el vaixell?" va preguntar "Haig de saber el seu "objectiu" per a escollir bé."

"Principalment per a viatjar durant períodes de temps prolongats, hauria de ser resistent perquè volem anar a la Gran Line" va contestar la Kats somrient àmpliament al veure que ella no fugia ni l'ignorava. En Lee es sentia fora de lloc al mig d'aquestes transaccions, des de quan volien un vaixell? Només n'eren dos, no el podrien fer anar.

"Ja veig, torneu demà llavors us podré ensenyar un parell de vaixells adequats per viatges difícils i alguna batalla si es necessari."

"Bé" va dir la Kats, i ella i en Lee van encaminar-se cap el poble per buscar un hostal on passar la nit.

Mentre caminaven a en Lee se li va acudir que tampoc li hauria d'importar gaire, només aniria amb la Kats fins que pogués rescatar la Rebecka, oi?

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

El dia següent, quan els dos pirates van baixar de les habitacions, van trobar-se un ambient animat amb gent prenent l'esmorzar, tant viatgers (com ells, potser un pel més vells i arrugats) com gent del poble. Pels racons del local es podien sentir comentaris per l'estil: "Ai, l'amor jove!" i, en Lee, al escoltar-los es va quedar ben vermell, a la Kats va començar a tremolar de riure contingut.

"Mira que ets vergonyós, nano" va dir-li amb els llavis premuts, contenint un gran somriure.

"Però no sents el que diuen!? Això no és veritat!" va exclamar en veu baixa en Lee, atabalat.

La Kats va posar els ulls en blanc.

"No els facis cas, la gent és així, necessiten algun rumor sucós de tant en tant.

"P...Però" va intentar protestar en Lee, posant-se encara més vermell.

"Deixa'ls" va dir la Kats sense poder aguantar el riure.

En Lee va fer un posat abatut, encara completament avergonyit. La Kats va obrir la porta de l'hostal i va fer un somriure ple de dents.

"Vinga! La Sehue deu estar-nos esperant des de fa segles!" va dir sortint de cop com un ressort.

"Espera'm!" va exclamar en Lee començant a córrer rere d'ella- No et perdis!

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

Al final (després d'haver recorregut tot el poble i part del bosc) la Kats i en Lee van arribar al port, ella saltironejant entusiasmada i, ell esbufegant per la correguda.

Els dos pirates van acostar-se al vaixell del dia anterior per a deixar-se veure, però la Kats va aturar a en Lee.

"Què?" va preguntar ell, la Kats es va posar el dit als llavis i va treure el cap per un costat de l'embarcació, en Lee la va imitar. Van observar i van veure cinc homes esparracats, un portant la Sehue carregada a l'esquena (segurament drogada amb cloroform o una substància similar, va pensar en Lee).

"De pressa" va dir el més lleig de tots "El cap vol que la porteu cap a la clariana, jo aniré cap a la base, ens ha d'arribar informació de la Murgol*."

"Murgol és una capitana bastant coneguda de la marina, és part dels oficials de l'armada que decideixen les recompenses que s'han de posar" va xiuxiuejar en Lee "Per que deu fer negocis, amb aquests bandits?"

La Kats va pensar un moment amb expressió greu, i es va girar cap a en Lee.

"Segueix al que ha parlat Lee, potser tenen informació de la dona que busques. Jo seguiré als demés per a rescatar a la nostra nova companya."

En Lee va pensar 'La nostra nova companya?', però no va dir res i va seguir al bandit lleig, encara desconcertat.

La Kats va seguir als altres amb cara de mala llet, si algú l'hagués vist s'hauria posat a plorar, pregant per la seva vida.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

En Lee va seguir el bandit pel bosc, vigilant que no el veies, fins una cabana envoltada d'arbres. L'home va anar cap a la porta, i quan la va tenir oberta en Lee el va deixar inconscient amb un cop ben calculat i el va lligar i emmordassar fora de la vista.

En Lee va entrar a la cabana, pobrament decorada amb només un llum i una taula amb un Den-den-mushi ronyós i uns quants papers. El pirata va acostar-se a la taula i va remenar uns dels papers en els que hi havia informació sobre l'exercit revolucionari, clarament, per a que l'armada en pogués treure profit. Genial, l'armada i el Govern Mundial no valien la pena en els ulls d'en Lee, com més oponents capaços millor.

Mentre s'ho estava mirant, el Den-den-mushi va començar a sonar i en Lee el va despenjar, total, no es com si el poguessin conèixer per la veu.

"Si?" va preguntar educadament, a l'altre costat de la línia no es va sentir res fins que al cap d'uns segons una dona es va posar a riure.

"Vaja! Un dels homes e l'Eîdos educat!" va dir la dona amb veu de serp verinosa, en Lee va preguntar-se quin tipus de nom era Eîdos, però no va dir re "Espero que tinguis paper i bolígraf, perquè això serà llarg i només puc dir-ho un cop, amb en Garp rondant-me és massa perillós."

"Si senyora" va dir en Lee traient el material demanat, apartant de moment la noticia de que el vicealmirall Garp (conegut per jutjar el que veia i no el que li deien) sospites alguna cosa, si era així aquesta dona no complia ni amb els objectius dels marines o els seus mètodes no eren gaire ètics, cosa que feia que els pels se li posessin de punta, feia pocs dies havia vist (via diari traduït per la Kats i assassina esgarrifosa) de que eren capaços.

Al acabar de rebre la informació de la capitana Murgol, aquesta dona definitivament NO li queia bé, va guardar-ho tot i es va mirar amb més detall els papers de l'armada revolucionaria, en Lee se'ls va quedar, revelaven massa sobre la seva capitana, era prudent treure'ls de mans poc fiables.

Al sortir de la cabana, va destruir-la calant-hi foc i va anar cap al port.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

La Kats va estar seguint la resta de bandits fins a la clariana, on es va amagar darrera d'un arbre.

Al cap d'un moment des de l'altre banda del clar va aparèixer el que va suposar que era el cap dels bandits.

"Bé, bé, veig que m'he l'heu dut" va dir l'home amb veu rogallosa, com si es passes el dia escridassant als seus subordinats.

Un dels bandits, una dona d'aspecte normal (si no et fixaves amb el ganivet i l'escopeta), va acostar-s'hi de manera servicial, la Kats va arrufar el nas.

"Que vol que en fem?" va preguntar amb veu melosa.

"Res, ja m'he n'ocuparé jo" i els va acomiadar amb un gest, sense fer cas de la cara llastimosa d'ella.

Els bandits se'n van anar i la Kats va esperar que no es trobessin en Lee, el noi era intel·ligent, però no sabia lluitar amb més d'una persona. El cap dels bandits es va acostar a la Sehue i li va donar una puntada, fent que es queixes i s'aixequés de cop.

La Sehue va fer un posat dur i es va mirar al bandit.

"Saps?" va dir ell, calmat "no m'esperava que algú volgués posar-se en problemes dels demés perquè sí... però sempre hi ha un primer cop per tot" després d'això la Kats va sortir de darrera l'arbre, aquell bandit tenia certa habilitat. La Sehue al sentir-la es va girar cap a ella i va fer una expressió de sorpresa i confusió.

"Que hi fas aquí?"

"Pel que veig, empitjorar la situació, ho sento" va dir ella. El bandit va riure, sense gràcia. La Kats el va mirar.

"Qui ets? Com es que has fet segrestar a la Sehue?" ella la va mirar malament i la Kats va rectificar- encara que ella estigues conscient.

"Hem diuen Eîdos*" va dir somrient com un boig psicòpata "I bàsicament m'interessa el seu talent per la construcció."

Les dos van fer cara de circumstancies però es van tornar a posar serioses. La Sehue va dirigir-li un gest groller.

"Ara, no siguis tant mal educada" va dir ell mirant-la, amb mofa* "que diria la teva àvia?"

La Sehue va fer un crit de ràbia, la Kats no entenia molt, però per si de cas va preparar-se per lluitar.

"Bé, canviant a un tema més convenient" va dir Eîdos posant-se un pel seriós "faràs vaixells per a nosaltres, de guerra, concretament, els que hi ha al port no ens serveixen i ja hem esperat massa temps."

"I perquè a uns bandits de poca munta els interessen els meus vaixells si es pot saber?" va preguntar la Sehue amb mala cara.

"Bé..." va començar el bandit "nosaltres no els utilitzarem" això va confondre a la Sehue, però la Kats es va tensar "però la capitana Murgol pensa que els països aliats de l'exercit revolucionari es mereixen un "petit" càstig" va dir somrient amb mala baba.

"O sigui, que destruiran les seves cases de manera "il·legal"" va declarar la Kats amb veu tranquil·la, però per dintre encenent-se de fúria, no va mencionar que cometrien genocidi.

"Malparit" va dir la Sehue "no us penso ajudar en res a vosaltres!"

"D'acord, tu t'ho has buscat" va dir ell, i es va llançar cap a la Sehue.

Abans de que Eîdos pogués donar-li un cop la Kats va apartar-la.

"T'ajudaré" va dir "però aquest home és molt fort, després de tot té una recompensa de seixanta milions, haurem de distreure'l per escapar de l'illa."

La Sehue va assentir i va agafar l'enorme clau* d'un metre quaranta que duia a l'esquena, total, ella no tenia a ningú que l'esperés (la seva àvia, que li havia ensenyat tot, havia mort feia tres anys) i la gent de l'illa no necessitava més vaixells, s'espavilarien bé amb el que tenien.

El bandit va tornar a abalançar-se sobre d'elles però la Kats va donar-li una patada mentre la Sehue el colpejava amb la clau com si dugués un bat de beisbol, només el van fer retrocedir un metre i l'home no semblava gaire afectat.

Durant una estona els tres van estar intercanviant cops, cada cop més cansats, però les noies visiblement en desavantatge, anaven a perdre. Eîdos va llançar un cop de puny direcció a la Kats i ella va aconseguir agafar-li el braç, la Kats va somriure.

"Ja! M'has agafat el braç i ja creus que has guanyat? Ingènua" va dir ell.

La Kats no va dir res, concentrant-se, i al cap d'uns segons el bandit va fer una ganyota de dolor i va intentar alliberar el braç, però no podia moure ni l'espatlla, la Sehue, sospitant que la seva companya havia paralitzat el bandit d'alguna manera va immobilitzar-li l'altre braç amb un cop a l'articulació, Eîdos no es podia moure del dolor, i la Kats va aprofitar i li va agafar les dues cames, al cap de mig minut les va deixar anar ja que estaven completament congelades, Eîdos va començar a insultar-la, caient a terra sense poder moure's de lloc. La Kats va agafar la mà a la Sehue, visiblement esgotada.

"Vinga, l'efecte només serà temporal, hem de marxar d'aquí."

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

Quan les dues noies van arribar al port en Lee les estava esperant, anava bastant carregat de papers i duia un Den-den-mushi una mica vell a la butxaca de l'armilla, se'l van mirar intrigades.

"Ja era hora!" va exclamar en Lee "Estava a punt d'anar a mirar que passava."

"Ja t'ho explicarem després, ara segueix a la Sehue" va dir la Kats amb veu una mica dèbil.

En Lee va fer el que li havia dit, mentre mirava preocupat a la Kats, la Sehue es va aturar davant d'un vaixell de fusta vermellosa i d'una mida considerable.

"Heus aquí" va anunciar "Chi no umi (Mar de sang), no us preocupeu, el nom bé del color no de mals auguris" va dir somrient als altres dos, més per a en Lee que havia fet una cara una mica compungida.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

Un cop al mar els tres van explicar que havia passat. En Lee va explicar que s'havia trobat, però encara tenia algun dubte.

"Tu saps de que va tot això? De debò els coneixes?"

"Yep" va dir la Kats "I els conec un pel massa pel meu gust, no acostumo a relacionar-me molt amb idiotes, encara que alguns hem cauen bé."

"Per això has reaccionat així quan l'Eîdos ha dit lo dels revolucionaris!" va exclamar la Sehue, la Kats només va riure per sota al nas, sempre eren divertides les reaccions de la gent.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

Mentrestant, a la central de l'armada un grup de marines d'aspecte important i estrafolari tenien una discussió sobre la recompensa d'una pirata novella.

"Però senyor, ha derrotat un capità casi bé sense esforç!" va exclamar un adreçant-se al cap de taula.

"Si" va dir ell "Però en Gaipa és nou i impressionable la recompensa no serà de més de 25 milions i s'ha acabat" va declarar "Ja fem prou donant-li una recompensa a l'altre" L'home es va girar cap a una dona rossa a l'extrem oposat de la taula "També hem de parlar del teu actual rampell de bogeria, Capitana Murgol, qui t'ha demanat que ataquis un país defensat per revolucionaris? Allà només hi havia civils, insensata!"

Murgol, un dona atractiva d'una manera brutal se'l va mirar amb els seus ulls gris pàl·lid sense semblar impressionada.

"Si no ataquem aviat, els revolucionaris es convertiran en una amenaça, Smith" va dir amb veu verinosa.

Smith va deixar anar un crit d'exasperació, aquella dona era impossible. Si atacaven a civils, encara que fossin part dels revolucionaris, els marines perdrien credibilitat, i ràpid. Hauria agut d'escoltar en Garp quan li havia dit que la capitana Murgol es mereixia el sobrenom de Jaaku na (Malvat).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 **Catau:** Cau.

2 **Granota:** "Mono" de mecànic.

3 **Murgol:** Nom escollit perquè sonava de malvat purament, potser més endavant li dono un nom de pila...

4 **Eîdos:** Vol dir canvi en grec, no he fet servir el nom per res en concret, però potser en el futur vol dir alguna cosa...

5 **Mofa:** Burla.

6 **Clau:** No la de casa, una eina per a fixar cargols i femelles.

Mepoe present, he trigat molt menys del que m'esperava… Però ha valgut la pena, si algú s'ha llegit l'anterior versió haurà vist que la Capitana Murgol ha canviat de gènere, ho he vist adequat, ja que no hi ha gaires Marines que siguin dones.

Següent actualització... no se, acabo d'acabar els exàmens per un temps, ho sigui que segurament aviat.

**24/02/2016**


	4. Interludi

Capítol 4: Noticies de la marina i temps mort

En un vaixell de l'armada, navegant pel South Blue, el capità Gaipa Dritto estava intentant controlar la seva tripulació.

"Aucosta! On està l'Estivez?" va preguntar en Gaipa.

"He? No se... Esta enfermo…" va contestar un marine llargarut i pàl·lid, amb una expressió presumida (quan en Gaipa no mirava).

"Deixa de dir això! Ningú està malalt, aquell estaquirot torna a arribar tard, oi?" va casi cridar exasperat en Gaipa.

"Esta enfermo" va dir l'Aucosta en veu molt baixa, referint-se a en Gaipa, que no se'n va adonar.

El capità va continuar maleint en veu alta fins que un marine li va cridar l'atenció.

"Senyor! Hem avisat un bot que s'acosta per bavor!" va anunciar el marine amb una posició de ferms.

En Gaipa, encara enrabiat, va agafar un prismàtic i va mirar cap a aquella direcció. De cop li va tirar el prismàtic a l'Aucosta que de la sorpresa va caure de cul a terra, i va començar a cridar enfadat cap al bot.

"ESTIVEZ! Perquè arribes tard avui?! Com a càstig t'ocuparàs de netejar el vaixell tu sol!" en Gaipa estava amb la cara completament vermella.

"Però capità!" es va sentir cridar des del bot a un altre jove marine moreno i musculat "la meva mare no m'ha despertat!"

Els marines del vaixell van deixar anar algunes rialletes impròpies .

"I a mi que m'expliques de ta mare? No ets un adult?!" va cridar en Gaipa encara més vermell.

"Però senyor! Vostè m'ha preguntat!" va protestar ell.

En Gaipa va deixar anar un crit de Berseker enfurismat. Tota la tripulació va retrocedir, l'Aucosta es va aixecar de cop, l'Estivez no va ni parpellejar mentre pujava al vaixell, estava acostumat a les enrabiades del capità.

"Bé, ara ja que estem TOTS aquí" va començar en Gaipa llançant una mirada verd clar iradament a l'Estivez que, com corresponia al tinent que era, estava a la dreta del capità "Ja sabeu perquè estem aquí."

"Si, senyor!" van contestar tots a l'uníson, menys l'Aucosta que va dir entre dents "Estan todos enfermos, esto parece una secta".

"Si! Caçarem a aquesta pirata sigui com sigui!" va exclamar en Gaipa amb un posat heroic i amb la cara ruboritzada.

Entre tots els tripulants va passar un mateix pensament 'Si, caçar-la però quan la trobi a saber què passarà' i l'Aucosta va afegir 'Esta enfermo', l'Estivez només va mirar el panorama amb una cara avorrida, no li feia gaire il·lusió trobar-se amb la pirata que li havia donat una pallissa i enamorat el seu superior directe.

SOSOSOSOS

Bastant més lluny, un vaixell vermellós navegava amb només tres tripulants atrafegats a bord.

"Kats! El timó no es gira cap aquest costat si volem anar a l'Est!" deia la Sehue mentre comprovava el rumb. En Lee va mirar-se-la amb un somriure entenedor des del seu lloc de vigia i va tornar a fer càlculs de despeses (encara tenien el robí de la Nika i no volien gastar-lo aviat) mentre mirava l'horitzó.

"Però si ja vaig cap a l'Est!" va dir la Kats, en Lee se la va mirar, incrèdul "Estic anant cap a la dreta! Quan mires un mapa la dreta és l'Est!"

En Lee casi va caure del lloc de vigia, a la Sehue se li va despenjar la mandíbula fins al terra, la Kats es va mirar la Sehue amb cara seriosa.

"No funciona així!" va exclamar la Sehue "has de fer servir una brúixola per saber on és un punt cardinal, o les estrelles, o el cantó amb molsa d'un arbre! Però no la dreta!"

La Kats se la va mirar amb cara poc convençuda, però després d'un murmuri: "no es com si sigues una experta en això, jo" va corregir el rumb cap a la direcció que li havien dit.

SOSOSOSOS

Al cap d'uns dies d'aquestes dos escenes, la tripulació de la Kats va arribar a una illa deserta. La platja era rocosa i la vegetació no començava fins uns bons cinc-cents metres endintre. Abans de desembarcar van amagar el vaixell a una cova que donava al mar, per tal de no haver d'estar vigilant les vint-i-quatre hores, on també van muntar un campament (a una part de la cova prou alt perquè la marea no sigues un perill).

"Molt bé!" va dir la Kats un cop els tres s'havien quedat sense res que fer "Aquí podem planejar el nostre pròxim moviment."

En Lee va treure els papers que havia trobat a la cabana de l'Eîdos i la Sehue es va treure el barret per tal de que s'assequés la suor.

"Segons aquesta informació,- en Lee va començar- l'armada revolucionaria esta en un moment crític, també he trobat que la Rebecka no esta al South Blue, però no on l'han dut…" en Lee va sospirar "Per molt que m'agradaria anar al Quartell General de la marina i trobar la informació, se que jo no duraria ni cinc minuts i vosaltres no aniríeu gaire enrere."

La Sehue va arrufar les celles, una mica ofesa però sense poder negar-ho, la Kats només va assentir.

"El millor que podem fer és avisar els revolucionaris de la capitana Murgol…"

"Avisats" va dir la Kats, en Lee va assentir.

"...i entrenar fins que puguem fer alguna cosa més."

I així ho van fer, la Kats va decidir que entre tots millorarien la seva manera de lluitar (en Lee començant pràcticament de zero) i després els hi ensenyaria Haki.

SOSOSOSOS

Ja portaven un any a aquella illa (amb breus descansos en que anaven a altres illes a comprar roba i altres coses que no podien aconseguir allà), durant aquest temps la platja havia adquirit diversos petits craters i un parell de troncs clavats al terra per tal d'entrenar cops de puny.

La Kats estava molt contenta amb l'avanç d'en Lee amb els Hakis Kenbunshoku (observació) i Busoshoku (armament), en canvi la Sehue la tenia frustrada: el primer Haki i la lluita cos a cos anaven de meravella, podia esquivar casi qualsevol cosa més lenta que els seus moviments, però el segon… No hi havia manera, hauria de fer amb el Kenbunshoku, per lluitar.

Durant aquell any també havien fet la bandera del vaixell.

"Que són uns pirates sense insígnia?" havia dit la Kats.

Era una calavera, com totes les altres, que tenia una cicatriu (igual que la Kats) en diagonal i unes ulleres d'aviador i, al fons, una espasa i un ós creuats sobre gel trencat. Per sorpresa d'en Lee i la Sehue era la Kats qui ho havia dibuixat (amb molta més calma que de costum i unes hores de quietud bastant inquietant per ells dos).

Més tard, durant una de les sortides de l'illa els tres s'havien trobat cara-a-cara amb un vaixell del govern mundial, llavors la Kats havia fet una demostració del Haoshoku Haki (Haki del conqueridor) per tal d'evitar lluitar. Al final els hi havia sortit a compte, al vaixell hi havia un carregament de Kairoseki* (del que la Kats s'havia mantingut ben apartada) i en Lee havia trobat una carpeta plena dels cartells de recompensa del South Blue.

Entre els cartells hi havien trobat el de la Kats, que s'havia guanyat el sobrenom de Shirokedamono (Bèstia blanca) amb vint-i-cinc milions i el d'en Lee, amb el sobrenom de Katchuu no gurasu (Ulleres d'armadura), deu milions.

La Sehue havia fet morros per falta de cartell, però ho havia compensat amb el Kairoseki, del qual va agafar-ne una bona part per fer una clau anglesa gegant i va guardar-ne la resta.

I així van estar un any i uns mesos des de que havien reclutat la Sehue sense que res important passes, res fins finals de maig del segon any…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 **Kairoseki**: O pedra marina és una substancia natural (però rara) que anul·la els poders de les Fruites del Diable. El Karioseki emet el mateix tipus d'energia que el mar. Normalment, el Kairoseki es troba en forma d'aparells de restricció de la Marina, com manilles o gàbies, i armes, com ara espases, bales o xarxes per utilitzar-ne quan s'arresten usuaris de Fruites del Diable.

**Hola lectors! Nou capítol, hiper curt però necessari ja que explica coses que d'altre manera sortien del no-res. Espero que us hagi agradat, i si no... doneu-me idees! Expliqueu-me que no s'entén, que no es correcte, que podria afegir! Tothom pot comentar!**

**26/02/2016**


	5. Alts vols i el vell imbècil

**Capítol 5: Alts vols, vells bojos i insults sense sentit**

Havien passat dos anys des de la baralla amb Eîdos, la Kats, en Lee i la Sehue s'havien guanyat certa fama al South Blue. Els tres havien après a lluitar millor i en Lee tenia una barba més túpida* que dos anys abans. A més, la Kats havia adquirit una espasa europea i la Sehue havia agafat la costum de fer servir la clau de Kairoseki per arreglar coses encallades, carregar-se enemics amb fruites del diable i per a calmar el, sovint explosiu, caràcter de la seva capitana (a cops).

La petita tripulació havia estat evadint els marines del South Blue durant aquest temps, però no a altres pirates que s'havien convertit en enemics (bastant fastiguejats per els insults 'innocents' de la Kats) o aliats.

Aquell dia de finals de maig els tres havien estat navegant a prop de la Calm Belt que els separava de la segona part de la Gran Line i de l'East Blue. La Sehue, cap a les 11 del matí, va veure un vaixell destrossat provinent d'uns núvols tempestuosos propers.

"Ep nois!" va cridar a la Kats i en Lee "per aquí s'acosta un vaixell mig-naufragat!"

"Mig?" va preguntar la Kats.

"Si, que el vaixell encara no s'ha enfonsat però li falta poc."

"A..."

"I llavors que fem?" va preguntar en Lee temptativament.

La Kats i la Sehue el van mirar.

"Bé..." va començar la Kats amb un petit somriure divertit que la feia veure com un gat que s'havia menjat el canari "Tenia pensat ajudar-los però si no vols..."

"Es clar que els vull ajudar! No emboliquis la troca!" va dir en Lee una mica mosquejat "Però tu ets la capitana."

"Llavors dic que mirem qui són i els ajudem."

La Sehue va riure i els dos se la van mirar.

"I dieu que no sou parella!" va exclamar, i en Lee es va posar vermell, la Kats va deixar anar un sospir resignat.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

De prop, el vaixell en semblava un de fantasma, però sense teranyines, a bord hi havien diverses persones: Un home amb una capa verd fosc que li tapava tot el cos menys la cara (que era bastant normal), una noia baixeta amb el cabell platejat i ulls vermells, tres dones grans i bastant lletges teixint uns mitjons gegants, una mena d'eriçó taronja (pel que semblava, ros) que s'estava barallant amb un home-gelatina brandant un porro i cridant 'espasa Don Patch' i, finalment, un típic home de mitjana edat que es va apropar a la borda del vaixell.

"Bon dia, camarades, els faria res ajudar-nos en aquest petit problema que tenim?" va dir l'home amb veu educada i movent un braç, que va resultar no ser tant típic com la resta de persona, ple de talls i cremades.

"Digues que passa i farem el que puguem" va contestar la Kats amb el mateix to (mes o menys, la Kats no sabia ser educada).

Al final va resultar que una tempesta, com havien pensat, els havia enxampat, amb la 'mala pata'* que el capità i els tripulants habituals del vaixell s'havien ofegat al mar, per tant no sabien com dirigir-lo. La Kats va avindrés a portar-los amb ells, encara que l'eriço i la gelatina humana li feien mala espina.

SOSOSOSOS

Durant el viatge la Kats, en Lee i la Sehue es van assabentar de diverses coses: L'home de la capa (que pertanyia a l'home de mitjana edat) va resultar ser un fabricant de joguines bastant bo; La noia no suportava dirigir la paraula a ningú, ni que li dirigissin per el cas (encara que es mirava els homes de manera especulativa); Les tres dones grans devien tenir uns nets gegants o una concepció espacial atroç (tota la roba que feien era increïblement gran); L'eriçó i el seu company no atenien a raons; I l' home, que havia parlat per primera vegada, li agradava recitar en veu alta:

"Els vents del canvi porten un missatge..." deia assegut al terra.

"...I el drac el convertirà en una gran victòria" va contestar per sorpresa de tots (menys el viatger, que semblava divertit, i la noia, que els ignorava) la Kats.

"T'agrada el recitar, jove?" va preguntar l'home.

"Si" va contestar la Kats sense vacil·lar, per gran sorpresa d'en Lee i la Sehue, que la coneixien bé i la més gran recitació que havia fet davant d'ells era insultar els nobles mundials a tort i a dret "Però no tinc gaires oportunitats per fer-ho."

"Quin es el teu nom jove? "

"Saru D. Kats."

"Doncs tinc alguna cosa per a tu, Kats" va dir ell allargant-li un sobre "Espero que ho _disfrutis_."

"Gracies" va dir la Kats agafant el sobre amb un somriure cortès* però forçat.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

Després de deixar els viatgers en una illa amb habitants la Kats va convocar una reunió amb en Lee i la Sehue a la cuina del vaixell, cosa que els hi va semblar exagerada ja que només hi eren ells tres.

"Bé, el sobre que m'ha donat aquell home..." va dir la Kats.

"No eren recitacions, oi?" va dir en Lee amb cara avorrida.

"Eh? No?" va preguntar la Sehue desconcertada i sentint-se una mica fora de lloc, a vegades, en Lee i la Kats semblava que es llegissin els pensaments l'un a l'altre i ella quedava al marge.

"Errr... No" va contestar la Kats amb veu lleument fastiguejada "de fet era una carta d'Ell."

"L'home que vaig descobrir que coneixes fa uns dos anys?" va preguntar en Lee, interessat.

La Sehue es va inclinar endavant, interessada i un pel atemorida*.

"Ostres, dos anys, quan passa el temps" va murmurar la Kats per si mateixa, i va continuar amb veu normal "si, ell, ha tingut un fill (encara no se com ningú se li ha acostat amb la cara que té) i li agradaria que mires que no li passa res durant un temps, per això anem a l'East Blue."

En Lee i la Sehue se la van quedar mirant una estona, preocupats per la poca lògica de la seva capitana.

"Hem... Kats?" va fer en Lee "Saps que entremig tenim la Grand Line, oi?"

"Si, ja!" va dir ella amb veu alegre i un somriure casi psicòpata "Però tinc un pla."

En Lee i la Sehue es van mirar i van pensar alhora: 'Això no fa bona espina.'

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

"Mamaaaaaaaa!" cridaven els dos abraçats mentre el vaixell es propulsava per l'aire gracies a l'esternut d'un rei del mar gegantí, mentre, la Kats no parava de riure, s'ho estava passant pipa!*

Al cap d'uns llargs minuts de vol el vaixell va tocar aigua un altre cop, deixant a la Sehue i en Lee abraçats de manera desesperada i una Kats satisfeta mirant cap una illa propera. Els tres estaven xops, ja que havien passat per dintre de diversos núvols durant el seu recorregut aeri.

"Bé, aquí estem, East Blue!" va anunciar la Kats amb un gran somriure.

"A... Que bé" va dir la Sehue amb veu tremolosa deixant-se anar d'en Lee, que encara no s'havia destensat, i apropant-se a la borda, per si vomitava.

"Ara haurem d'anar a l'illa de Dawn" va dir la Kats rebuscant dintre la seva jaqueta i traient-ne un paper rebregat "aquí tinc el mapa."

La Kats el va estendre al terra de coberta com va poder i va assenyalar un punt al costat de la Calm Belt.

"Nosaltres estem mes o menys aquí."

I va moure el dit fins a una illa del mapa.

"I hem d'anar aquí."

La Sehue i en Lee es van mirar, encara marejats i atordits.

"Doncs hi haurem d'anar" va dir la Sehue amb veu feble, esperant no haver de tornar a fer allò mai més.

SOSOSOS

Els tres pirates van navegar per l'East fins una illa de la que es veia una gran ciutat, però la Kats va preferir donar la volta i atracar al port d'un petit poble (Foosha).

"A la ciutat hi han nobles" va explicar amb disgust "no s'ho prendran gens bé si entrem a la seva immaculada ciutat."

Al desembarcar al poble una noia un pel més jove que ells els va rebre, semblava alleujada.

"Hola Kats" va dir ella mirant encuriosida el vaixell, en Lee i la Sehue "has vingut per en Luffy, oi?"

"Hola Makino. Es diu així el nano?" va preguntar la Kats amb cara neutre "aquell cara de gàrgola* només m'ha dit que 'li vigilés el nen'."

En aquell moment la Makino va fer una cara incomoda.

"Bé... Amb lo de "nen" no crec que es refereixi a en Luffy..." va dir, i just llavors es va sentir un 'BAM!' provinent d'un edifici que era el bar del poble, algunes persones van fer un vot, però van continuar com si cada dia hi hagués cops que fessin aquell soroll.

Els quatre van córrer cap allà, però la Makino es va quedar un pel enrere. Dintre del bar hi havia un nen petit sobre la barra, rient i un home (amb bastantes canes) al terra, envoltat de cadires trencades.

"Que punyetes?!" va exclamar la Sehue mirant el panorama.

"Hola, vell" va dir la Kats amb una cara que podria haver sigut de fàstic.

L'home es va girar amb cara d'haver-se estat divertint molt fins aquell precís moment.

"En Dragon t'ha fet venir al final? Ja li vaig dir que no calia, puc cuidar en Luffy fins que aquell amic torni" va dir rient a ple pulmó.

En Lee i la Sehue estaven muts 'Si és com una criatura! Aquest és en Garp 'el puny'?' pensaven amb els ulls com unes taronges i una mica amoïnats pel nen, podria caure de sobre la barra i fer-se mal amb les cadires trencades.

"Oh! No poso en dubte que el puguis cuidar" va dir la Kats guanyant-se mirades incrèdules de tres i una il·lusionada d'en Garp "Llàstima que sigui probable que en Luffy acabi esclafat abans de que arribi el teu amic!" va acabar, tallant.

"Que has dit mocosa?!" va cabrejar-se en Garp agafant-la per el coll de la jaqueta i sacsejant-la.

Els altres tres van fer un pas enrere, espantats.

"El que has sentit vell cap-calent!" va cridar ella agafant-li els braços i posant una cara que hauria fet pixar-se a sobre un adult (per sort en Lee, la Sehue i la Makino hi estaven bastant acostumats i no van acabar fent el ridícul).

Mentre continuaven discutint la Makino va sospirar, en Lee i la Sehue se la van mirar.

"Perquè actuen així?" va preguntar en Lee amb veu tremolosa i una expressió de lleuger temor.

"Diguem que en Garp no aprecia gaire la tria de feina de la Kats" va dir la Makino amb un somriure com de disculpa, els altres dos només la van mirar impressionats per la seva tolerància cap a situacions difícils. La Sehue anava a començar a parlar quan van sentir un crit.

"Però no et clapis mentre discutim, vell inútil!" deia la Kats encara atrapada per l'agafada d'en Garp, que estava roncant amb la boca oberta.

SOSOSOSOS

Ara en Luffy estava als braços d'en Lee, jugant amb la seva barba, mentre en Garp i la Kats, assentats un davant de l'altre, es llançaven mirades matadores.

"Mira, 'puny als collons', si en Dragon confia en mi per evitar que li passi res a en Luffy mentre està amb tu i és massa petit per espavilar-se no és cosa teva" va dir la Kats amb mala baba.

"Si el nano està amb mi, està amb mi" va contestar en Garp creuat de braços i amb expressió enfurrunyada*.

Hi va haver un silenci tens només trencat pels balbotejos d'en Luffy, la Makino es va moure incomoda.

"Perquè no deixem aquest tema?" va preguntar nerviosa "Com està l'Ace, Garp?"

"L'Ace està aquí?" va preguntar la Kats mirant la Makino interessada. 'Qui és l'Ace?' es van preguntar en Lee i la Sehue.

"Si," va contestar en Garp "però amb uns bandits a la muntanya Corbo, és millor que ningú s'assabenti de qui és."

"Bé, aquesta és la primera mostra de sensatesa que tinc de part teva des de que estic aquí" va dir la Kats amb sarcasme "Aquí se li acudeix deixar un nen amb bandits de muntanya?" va exclamar, aconseguint que els seus dos amics es tensessin i miressin en Garp, esperant que esclatés.

En Garp va grunyir i en Luffy va deixar anar una rialleta.

SOSOSOSOS

Durant aquest temps la Kats, en Lee i la Sehue van aprofitar per fer incursions* (d'amagat d'en Garp) a la ciutat que havien vist al venir, per a recaptar* diners per als seus viatges. I, encara que com de costum, la Kats els feia anar a parar a l'altra punta d'on se suposa que havien d'estar havien aconseguit una bona picossada.

El primer cop que havien anat cap allà la Kats havia volgut anar a veure l'Ace a la casa dels bandits, aquests l'havien saludat (per estranyesa dels altres dos) com si cada dia passes per allà i no un cop cada molts anys, només per després tornar-se-la a mirar i preguntar que feia allà (sense obtindre resposta de la Kats que s'havia entretingut parlant amb l'Ace). El nen, que era fort malgrat la seva edat, semblava prou feliç, ho sigui que la Kats es va quedar tranquil·la.

Per a confusió d'en Lee i la Sehue, molta gent, normalment en condicions de poca visibilitat, anomenaven a la Kats Aarika, la confusió va aturar-se quan ella va acari'ls-hi que es confonien amb la seva bessona. En Lee s'estremia només de pensar en les dos juntes en un sol lloc, encara que trobava a la Kats 'guay', no li calia el doble de bogeria a la seva, ja difícil, vida.

El pobre Lee no va tenir descans en aquesta illa, aquí la gent també suposava (per a diversió malèvola de la Sehue i indiferència de la Kats) que la seva capitana i ell eren parella.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**1 Túpida: **Espesa.

**2 Mala pata: **Castellanisme, mala sort.

**3 C****ortès: **Amable.

**4 Atemorida: **Espantada i angoixada (preocupada) alhora.

**5 Passar-ho pipa: **Passar-ho molt bé.

**6 Gàrgola: **Extrem d'un canal sortint per on vessa, a distància de la paret, l'aigua de pluja que cau sobre la coberta d'un edifici (antic), acabat en forma de figura grotesca o fantàstica.

**7 Enfurrunyar-se: **Fer cara de nen malcriat enfadat.

**8 Incursions: **Visites per a explorar, normalment d'amagat o d'incògnit.

**9 Recaptar:** Recollir diners.

Per cert, si a la Kats li cau malament en Garp no vol dir que hem caigui malament a mi, a més, l'insulta més aviat per costum.


	6. Adéus, per un cop no hi ha embolics

Capítol 6: Adéus, infiltracions ridícules i noves cares

Van passar dos mesos i l'amic d'en Garp va tornar al poble.

Al moment d'anar-se'n en Lee i la Sehue es van acomiadar, amigablement, de la Makino i en Luffy i, amb certes reserves, d'en Garp, la Kats va fer el mateix amb els dos primers però amb el tercer va fer un somriure ben gran que posava els pels de punta i va dir:

"Espero que no ens tornem a veure, goril·la amb canes!"

En Garp va començar a protestar en veu alta, però la Kats el va ignorar i va pujar al vaixell. Els tres pirates van marxar cap a la següent illa, la Kats rient-se d'en Garp dissimuladament.

SOSOSOS

Al cap d'una estona la Kats va mirar en Lee.

"Bé Lee, a partir d'ara mirarem de trobar a la Rebeca Bucket en aquest mar. Que et sembla la base de la marina de Shells Town?" va preguntar la Kats.

"D'acord" va sospirar en Lee "encara que crec que a aquest ritme acabarem buscant a Marineford."

"I una merda!" va saltar la Sehue fent que els altres dos la miressin "Això pràcticament voldrà dir que haurem d'entrar a Impel Down!"

"Sona divertit" va fer la Kats somrient. Els seus companys van començar a patir per les seves vides.

SOSOSOSOSOS

Mentre, en una reunió d'oficials de l'armada...

"Com que la Saru D. Kats està a l'East Blue?!" va exclamar l'Smith amoïnat "Si és el mar més feble de tots! Que pot voler fer allà?"

La resta d'oficials només es van quedar al seu seient, tots acollonits menys la capitana Murgol, que tenia una expressió de fàstic a la cara.

SOSOSOSOS

Els tres pirates van arribar a l'illa de Shell Town cap al vespre i van desembarcar, al haver guardat la bandera, ningú se'ls va mirar gaire.

La Kats els va començar a guiar cap a la base (que era ben visible) passant per tots els carrers i carrerons del poble, però en Lee la va agafar pel coll de la jaqueta i va anar caminant directe, evitant, així, perdre el temps.

Quan van arribar a la base se la van trobar mig buida (ves a saber perquè) i, al arribar a la porta de l'arxiu, se la van trobar tancada.

"Deixeu-me fer" va dir la Kats, ajupint-se davant del pany posant-hi la ma a sobre "Kouru (congelar)" el pany va quedar cobert per una capa molt fina de gel (humitat ambient). Llavors la Kats li va donar un cop sec i es va trencar.

"Si que vas preparada" va comentar la Sehue mentre en Lee començava a buscar documents amb el nom 'Bucket Rebeca' "Vols dir que mai havies fet servir aquesta tècnica?"

"Si, amb l'Eîdos" va contestar ella "Però encara no tenia nom" i les dos van començar a ajudar en Lee.

Al cap d'un temps d'estar buscant la Kats va exclamar en veu baixa:

"He trobat alguna cosa!"

Els altres dos la van mirar ansiosos mentre ella llegia els documents:

"'...la infame pirata, Bucket Rebeca, traslladada a la Grand Line sota la custodia de la capitana Murgol...' Merda!" va acabar exclamant, tallant qualsevol línia de pensament que tinguessin cap dels altres dos amb lo de traslladada a la Grand Line.

Els altres dos la van mirar amb cara sorpresa.

"Algú ha escrit 'merda'?" va preguntar la Sehue mig rient.

"No, això ho dic jo, que ja hem sentit a parlar d'aquesta capitana abans, fa dos anys" va contestar la Kats que es va quedar un moment quieta per somriure i escriure alguna cosa als documents "ara diu: 'Merda, de part de la Saru D. Kats, el seu segon a bord i la seva mestra d'aixa, que es van infiltrar a la base sense que ningú ho notés'."

La Sehue i en Lee no ho van poder evitar, es van posar a riure.

"D'acord" va dir en Lee, encara rient però resignat "Ja tenim la informació, copiem-la i marxem."

SOSOSOSOS

Els tres companys van sortir de la base sense trobar-se amb ningú, però, al passar per el costat d'un bar del poble hi van veure un comiat de solter. El bar en qüestió estava a petar de marines fent el burro.

"Són ven bojos aquests marines*" va deixar anar la Sehue, aturant-se per mirar-se com un es bevia una cervesa d'una copa d'un metre mentre els altres l'animaven, els altres dos pirates ho van ignorar i van arrossegar la Sehue al vaixell.

SOSOSOSOS

Sense que els pirates ho sabessin, al cap d'uns mesos en Gaippa (que seguia la pista de la Kats i havia hagut de fer virgueries* per arribar a l'East Blue) va passar per aquesta mateixa base i, per exasperació de l'Estivez, va requisar el paper que havia firmat la Kats. Però, per ara, tornem al moment que ens ocupa de la història.

Els tres pirates van estar navegant cap a Loguetown, on esperaven trobar informació sobre on parava la Murgol i com es podrien infiltrar a Impel Down (en Lee i la Sehue ja s'havien donat per vençuts i havien decidit que més els valia preparar-se) però, al ser un viatge d'unes setmanes, es van haver d'aturar a una illa amb unes quantes cases escampades.

"D'acord" va dir la Kats, un cop a la platja, girant sobre els seus talons per a observar el vaixell i els seus dos companys "El que hem de fer aquí és buscar algú que ens vengui subministraments a bon preu i després marxar."

"I això?" va preguntar la Sehue.

"Aquesta illa és coneguda per els pocs recursos que té i la majoria de vaixells l'eviten" va contestar la Kats. I els tres van baixar del vaixell per a començar a investigar.

SOSOSOSOS

Timo "Edd" no estava feliç, era una persona que valorava la gent justa i lleial, però la seva antiga superior, la capitana Murgol, era tot el contrari, ho sigui que Edd havia deixat la seva feina de cuiner/soldat de la marina i va anar a guanyar-se la vida de manera més honorable.

Potser per a la majoria no seria profitós, viure en una illa amb tants pocs recursos, però Edd era prou proficient a la cuina per a fer comestible les coses més inversemblants; de sabates de pell (si no eren de pell ja es podia oblidar de la comestibilitat), fins a bolets bastant verinosos (no es que hi haguessin gaires bolets bons a l'illa).

Justament aquell dia no tenia gaires ganes de sortir de casa, venien uns nobles a veure l'estat de l'illa (com si els preocupés!) i no creia que reaccionaria gaire bé en la seva presència, l'únic inconvenient, era que uns nens que vivien a prop del centre de l'illa (on les cases s'agrupaven per assemblar-se a un poble) portaven massa temps sense menjar rés en gaire bon estat i els seus pares (els dels nens, no d'Edd, que era orfe) li havien demanat que vingués a fels-hi alguna cosa, els pares havien ofert pagar el seu servei però Edd s'hi havia negat, desprès de tot, ho hauria fet igualment al cap de poc si no li haguessin demanat.

Ho sigui que Edd, l'ex-marine, va sortir de la seva casa i va encaminar-se cap al 'poble', ja faria tot el possible per a no topar-se amb els nobles del regne de Goa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 Ho diu com l'Obèlix de "les aventures d'Astèrix" diu: "Estan ben bojos aquests romans!"

2 **Virgueries:** Gestes molt vistoses per a la seva dificultat.

Ja ho se! Un altre capítol curt, però no hi puc fer res, no podia continuar més la història en aquest punt, aquí hi havia d'haver una pausa, si, o si.

Mepoe

**29/02/2016**


	7. Imperdonabilitat i, per fi, acció

Capítol 7: El que és més imperdonable per Edd

Edd va arribar a la 'plaça' (el centre de la conglomeració de cases) i va cridar els nens, els seus pares seguint rere d'ells amb cares agraïdes. Va preparar el magre menjar que havien dut, condimentant-lo de manera que fos el més nutritiu possible i es va esperar que s'ho mengessin.

SOSOSOSOS

La Kats, en Lee i la Sehue van arribar al que semblava una plaça feta de terra, on hi havia un home acomiadant-se d'uns nens riallers que marxaven per un carrer secundari. L'home era uns tres anys més gran que la Sehue, que en tenia ara 21, pèl-roig (ataronjat més aviat), amb els cabells llargs fins les espatlles i unes pestanyes bastant llargues, anava vestit amb unes sabates, uns texans bastant destrossats i una camisa blanca, impol·luta. Era extremadament atractiu, a molts homes els costaria negar-ho i moltes noies es quedarien sense respiració al veure'l. La Kats i la Sehue, però, no van externalitzar cap reacció apart d'una mirada encuriosida.

Els tres es van aturar i van mirar mentre l'estrany es girava cap a ells, encara somrient. Quan els va veure, es va quedar gelat, però es va destensar de seguida al mirar-los millor.

"Sou de fora?" va preguntar, els tres van assentir "Doncs millor que us n'aneu ara, avui venen uns nobles i no es aconsellable estar per aquí."

"No fotis!" va saltar la Kats amb una expressió mig sorpresa, mig rancuniosa "Doncs serà millor que toquem el d…"

I just aquell moment es van sentir uns trets que venien del carrer per on havien marxat els nens, la Kats va callar de cop i els quatre, noi nou al davant, van córrer cap allà.

Quan van arribar-hi es van trobar un espectacle esgarrifós, els nens i els seus pares estaven a terra, coberts per la seva pròpia sang. Una mica més endavant hi havia una parella amb un aspecte esnob i estirat: La dona amb un vestit lavanda elegant, un collaret de perles i tant maquillatge a sobre que la cara que se li veia no podia ser la real; L'home amb un vestit negre de mudar, barret de copa i un bigoti ridícul. Al seu costat, hi havia un home molt alt amb una pistola encara fumejant a la mà, rere el gegant hi havien el que semblava ser uns guardaespatlles (sis).

"Gracies a Déu!" deia la dona amb una veu irritant, no notant els quatre nouvinguts "Si aquests nens bruts i aquestes persones horroroses m'haguessin tocat no sé el que hauria fet!" va deixar anar amb una esgarrifança.

Els pirates i l'home que els acompanyava es van tensar, amb repugnància.

"Ei! Tino Edd!" va exclamar un dels guardaespatlles, reconeixent-lo "Feia temps que no et veia!"

"Qui és?" va preguntar l'home sense mirar-se la seva esposa, que estava embadalida amb el nouvingut.

"Un antic company que treballava amb mi, senyor, és molt fort."

"D'acord, pot treballar per nosaltres, però abans haurà de rentar-se i canviar aquesta roba per una de més sencera i neta" va dir el noble mirant-lo amb cara de fàstic, la dona al seu costat va assentir ferventment.

"I una merda treballaré per vosaltres!" va exclamar Edd, híper cabrejat "Uns gossos que maten nens i els malparits que ho ordenen no mereixen la més mínima consideració!"

La dona va fer un so ofegat i l'home es va tornar-se lívid*, rere seu els guardaespatlles es van posar tensos.

"Com goses...!? Mateu-lo!" va exclamar l'home, i els guardaespatlles van córrer cap a ells, amb la cara buida d'emocions.

"Vols ajuda?" va preguntar amb veu baixa la Kats a en Edd.

"D'acord, encarregueu-vos d'aquests sis, vaig a per l'alt."

"Rebut" va fer la Kats. Per fi un combat, com enyorava l'acció!

Cada un dels pirates va emboscar a dos guardaespatlles, la Kats es movia fluidament donant copets per emprenyar-los i esquivant tots els atacs mentre somreia sàdicament. En Lee donava patades i cops de puny que no els hi feien gaire mal (la seva força física continuava sent minsa) però misteriosament, desprès de dir 'Cos opac' al rebre un cop, els atacs dels seus contrincants no l'afectaven el més mínim, i ja havia rebut prou com per trencar-li ossos. La Sehue anava brandant la seva clau de Kairoseki com si sigues un bat i els guàrdies no la podien colpejar si no volien acabar amb el crani destrossat.

Mentrestant, Edd va caminar cap a l'últim guarda (el que havia disparat), posant-se uns guants i posant els punys davant del seu cos en una posició de boxejador, abans de que el guarda reacciones, Edd va fer un ganxo alt que va enviar a l'home uns metres amunt i aterrisant amb un cop sec. Al veure-ho els nobles van deixar anar un crit ofegat. El guarda, al caure al terra, va ser incapaç d'aixecar-se pel dolor d'una mandíbula destrossada, al mateix temps els tres pirates van despatxar els demés guardes, un va caure agafant-se les parts baixes, un altre amb els ulls en blanc i un bon cop al cap, dos van impactar contra unes cases, puny a la cara de l'altre, i els dos últims van acabar al terra amb uns quants ossos destrossats.

"No ens facis res!" va exclamar la dona noble mentre la Kats i els altres caminaven ombrívolament cap a ells, l'home estava glaçat- Farem que us matin! Posaran una recompensa per el vostre cap!

Els quatre van agafar els cadàvers i van continuar amb el seu camí, passant pel costat dels nobles, esquivant-los i deixant-los enrere, clavats al terra per la por.

SOSOSOSOS

Finalment els quatre van arribar a on hi havia el vaixell. Es van aturar davant d'ell, a la platja.

"Ho sigui que sou pirates" va dir Edd, mirant-se la bandera "Fa un temps us hauria arrestat, sense contemplacions."

Els altres tres van quedar-se'l mirant, la Kats somrient.

"Però ara he vist com sou, aquesta vida pot estar fora de la llei, però no per això us falta una moral" va continuar Edd i, de cop, va inclinar-se cap a ells, fent que el seu cabell ataronjat caigués davant de la seva cara "Si us plau! Accepteu-me com a part de la vostra tripulació! D'aquí poc tindre una recompensa i, per tant, res a perdre!"

En Lee i la Sehue van mirar a la Kats, que estava somrient de manera salvatge.

"Estàs disposat a viatjar amb nosaltres, ex-marine?" va preguntar, Edd va assentir amb convicció "bé, seràs el nostre cuiner, però tingues present que hauràs de lluitar contra antics companys!"

"En soc conscient, però els que encara estan sota les ordres de la Murgol després del que ha fet no es mereixen que m'ho pensi dos cops al enfrontar-mi!"

Els altres tres es van quedar parats al sentir-lo parlar de la capitana Murgol, en Lee hi va veure una oportunitat.

"Si coneixes en Murgol" va dir "pots dir-nos com trobar-lo i enfrontar-lo?"

L'Edd va assentir, una mica perdut. La Kats va riure amb la seva confusió.

"T'explicarem tot això mentre anem cap a Loguetown" va dir.

"Loguetown?" va preguntar ell.

"Si…" va dir la Kats fent un somriure de nostàlgia "Tinc que presentar els meus respectes a algú i tenim que buscar informació sobre la dona que busca en Lee."

'Bé' va pensar la Kats 'Si no haguéssim perdut el rumb a causa de la meva mala orientació ara no tindríem cuiner i estaríem a Loguetown. Potser seria millor que ell dugués el rumb fins que hi arribem o tornarem a parar al South Blue, o pitjor, a la Calm Belt'. la Kats va assentir per si mateixa metre treia el mapa i el posava sobre la taula 'Potser hauria d'haver ensenyat a en Lee i a la Sehue una mica de lògica, a qui se li acudeix seguir a algú que prova tenir l'orientació d'un ànec marejat?'.

I així van embarcar cap a la ciutat de l'inici i la fi, on trobarien la informació i alguna cosa més.

SOSOSOSOS

L'Smith n'estava fart, tenir una conversa (tirant a baralla verbal) amb uns nobles de l'East Blue era esgotador, no entenia que coi havia fet aquella dona ara. Que no era prou haver aparegut de cop a l'East i fer que a molts casi els agafes un atac de cor? Per que s'havia de posar amb uns nobles mentre feien una visita a una illa que volien comprar? No entenia que havia provocat a la Saru D. Kats, ella ja s'havia trobat altres cops amb gent d'aquella mena i mai havia fet res, que havia passat ara que li volien posar una recompensa tant gran? No tenia més opció que fer cas a aquells pesats (sort que no llegien els pensaments, se les hauria carregat), esperava no saber com avien provocat aquella pirata tant poc convencional perquè segurament ell mateix voldria 'molestar als nobles' en qüestió.

L'Smith es va girar, va ordenar que es fessin els nous cartells i va lamentar que li hagués tocat aquella feina tant tediosa a ell. Entre aquella novella esbojarrada i els dos toca-nassos d'en Gaipa* (que havia guanyat, recentment, el sobrenom de Kamome no Shoudou*) moriria prematurament, n'estava segur, si aguantava fins els 50 entre moviments inesperats i amb reports plens d'excuses per arribar tard (l'Smith no es volia creure que un Tinent comandant de la marina estigues encara tant influenciat per sa mare) i "estan enfermos", agafaria els seus mitjons més pudents, els untaria de crema de xocolata i se'ls menjaria. 'Ànims' es va dir, amb resignació i un bri d'humor macabre 'Un mes i una miqueta més i haurem sobreviscut aquest any'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 **Lívid**: Molt enrabiat.

2 Els dos "toca-nassos d'en Gaipa" són l'Estivez i l'Aucosta.

3** Kamome no Shoudou: **Gavina impetuosa.

Per si algú ho vol saber la línia temporal va així:

-Any 0: Al Febrer Gol D. Roger mor i a l'Abril la Kats i l'Aarika (germana) comencen a entrenar-se.

-Any 1: Al Maig comença el viatge, al Juny en Lee s'uneix i a l'Agost la Sehue. A finals d'Agost comencen els dos anys de pausa.

-Any 2: Entrenament.

-Any 3: Al Maig 5 en Luffy neix, uns dies després reben el missatge i salten la Gran Line. Fins el Setembre "cuiden" en Luffy i a finals d'Octubre, s'uneix Edd.

02/03/2016


	8. Loguetown

Capítol 8: La Kats insulta uns quants pirates, xoca amb un vell amic i l'Edd fuig del seu exercit de fans

Els quatre pirates van arribar a Loguetown uns dies més tard, plovia a bots i a barrals, la Kats somreia àmpliament cada cop que sonava un tro, però l'Edd no estava tan entusiasmat.

Tots van baixar del Chi no umi i van repartir-se les tasques a fer: l'Edd (sent el cuiner) aniria a buscar aliments, la Sehue compraria material que necessitava per reparar el vaixell després del "salt" des del South Blue, en Lee buscaria armament, pólvora i altre equipament que necessitarien tard o d'hora, i la Kats aniria a fer la seva una estona. Cinc hores després d'això es reunirien al vaixell i s'infiltrarien dintre la base de la marine per a buscar informació, havien d'estar preparats per una fugida ràpida.

SOSOSOSOS

Els tres primers no van tenir cap accident rellevant (a part de l'Edd, al final del seu recorregut, perseguit per una allau de dones de totes les edats amb cors als ulls fins que les va despistar), o sigui que ens centrarem amb les peripècies de la Kats.

Com s'era d'esperar a la Kats només li van caldre dos minuts per pedres més que una tripulació sense _logpose_ a la Grand Line.

Va acabar davant d'un bar i, al no tenir res a perdre va entrar. Dintre feia una olor bastant forta d'alcohol i hi havien grups d'homes (majoritàriament) parlant i cridant sobre tresors, sexe i el impressionants que eren. Uns es van fixar en la Kats, que s'havia tret el barret d'aviador i la jaqueta per a no quedar fora de lloc (la seva fruita del diable la feia immune als canvis de temperatura), i van acostar-s'hi.

"Hei maca!" va dir-li un amb una bafarada d'alcohol i rient estúpidament "Vols una nit amb un dels capitans pirates més increïbles i guapos del món?"

Els seus companys van riure al seu costat mentre ell feia un altre glop de l'ampolla de la seva mà. La Kats se'l va mirar de de baix, críticament, amb un somriure mofeta, l'home era atractiu d'una manera descuidada, però no semblava gaire agradable.

"No ho crec, ara mateix no estic interessada i un dropo com tu hem faria passar una estona més aviat avorrida" va dir ella sense traves, aconseguint un riure del bar en general i enfurismar l'home.

"Com t'atreveixes!?" va preguntar, roig com un tomàquet de la ràbia "No saps amb qui parles? Sóc el Gran Esbudellador! En Klorc, el famós pirata de l'East Blue amb una recompensa de 12 milions!"

Tothom es va quedar en silenci, impressionats (la Kats va fer una cara avorrida, pel que sabia ella doblava aquesta xifra i hi havia gent molt més perillosa al món), des de la barra es va escoltar un estossec. L'amo del bar estava assenyalant una recompensa penjada a la paret, s'hi veia una noia de cabells blancs amb un somriure grandiós però esgarrifós, a sota hi deia: Saru D. Kats, _Shirokedamono*_, 80 milions de beris, viva o morta.

Tots van empal·lidir i van mirar a la Kats amb temor, ella va aixecar una cella, aguantant un somriure al veure la seva nova recompensa, algú havia d'haver investigat el seu passat per aquella xifra sense entrar a la Gran Line...

"Ara puc prendre'm un ron cremat amb calma?" va preguntar a l'aire, ja que ningú li va contestar. I va anar cap a la barra, tothom apartant-se al seu pas, amb els ulls molt oberts i un silenci sepulcral. Finalment, la Kats es va asseure, va somriure i va dir ben alt:

"Que és això? Sembla que algú s'hagi mort! Vinga, convido a tothom a una ronda per a celebrar la meva nova recompensa!"

Amb això, el bar es va animar i l'ambient sorollós va tornar (amb converses bastant allunyades dels temes anteriors).

L'amo del local i la Kats van mantenir una conversa fins que ell va estar massa aclaparat, molts homes van aprofitar això per a parlar amb ella (entre ells el tanoca d'abans que s'havia convertit, de cop, en la persona més educada i disposada del local), ja per demanar-li d'unir-se a la seva tripulació com per flirtejar amb ella de manera moderada. A la majoria els va dir que no i, a alguns que ja veurien si es tornaven a creuar (això amb la segona, la primera requeria més selecció que una simple petició i mirada per sobre).

Al cap d'un parell d'hores la Kats s'havia familiaritzat amb la única dona, a part d'ella, que hi havia al local, li va demanar que la dugués al centre de la ciutat, cosa que l'altre va acceptar, feia masses hores que estava allà dintre i, entre el xivarri i l'alcohol que ja portava begut, li començava a fer malt el cap.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

Al arribar, van veure la plaça ben concorreguda amb la plataforma d'execució del rei dels pirates alçant-se imponent al centre.

"Feia quatre anys que no estava aquí!" va sospirar la Kats mirant-s'ho amb certa tristesa. L'altre la va mirar sorpresa.

"No fotis que vas veure com l'executaven!" va exclamar amb veu ofegada per tal de que no la sentissin. La Kats va callar uns segons, perduda en els records d'aquell dia, va sospirar.

"Seria estrany que no hagués estat per veure els últims moments d'un home que era el meu capità i apreciava com a un segon pare, no?" va dir, mirant-se el cim de la plataforma amb els ulls emboirats i un somriure trist.

L'altre dona va mantenir un silenci respectuós i al cap d'uns minuts les dos es van separar.

SOSOSOSOS

La Kats es va apropar a la plataforma d'execució sense atendre al seu voltant. De cop, va xocar amb un home bastant més alt que ella. Els dos van caure a terra, queixant-se, ella agafant-se el front i ell la barbeta, on havien impactat.

"Vigila per on vas!" va dir una veu familiar per a la Kats, queixosa, però més ronca del que recordava.

Ella va alçar la vista, per a trobar-se primer una rova bastant acolorida, una barbeta mes o menys normal i, després d'una ganyota mig adolorida mig molesta que s'estava tornant d'incredulitat, un nas, rodó i vermell, com només en recordava un, després, uns ulls i una cabellera blava.

"Buggy?/Kats?" van exclamar alhora "Que hi fas aquí?"

"Vinc a visitar i err... a fer un favor a un amic" va dir la Kats, sense saber com explicar molt bé l'assumpte amb la Murgol i no volent explicar el de la Buccket Rebeca.

"Jo estic reunint una tripulació" va dir en Buggy amb un somriure orgullós "No són excel·lents lluitadors, però són lleials i això m'importa més."

"Ho sigui, grup nombrós però unit" va dir la Kats "Els meus també són units, però només en som quatre."

En Buggy no va semblar estranyat, però va callar un moment i després, com enrecordant-se'n d'alguna cosa, va saltar:

"I això de la teva recompensa? Saps l'estrany que per a algú que no esta a la Grand Line, encara, és tenir-ne una de tant elevada?"

"Si, oi?" va fer la Kats somrient "Es que l'altre dia hem vaig trobar amb uns nobles mal nascuts i…"

En Buggy va fer un gest entre resignat i de comprensió.

"Ves, van fer mal a algú i tu t'hi vas posar" va dir amb una veu d'explicació i amb expressió neutre "Típic, però si no vols que la teva tripulació perilli hauries d'estar una temporada fora del punt de mira."

La Kats va somriure, com sempre, el seu vell amic sabia com actuava i feia de veu de la consciència (resignada a les bogeries diàries a que s'havia acostumat feia vuit anys), fins i tot, a vegades, quan la Kats no feia cas a en Lee, li semblava sentir la seva veu, dient-li quin era el curs d'acció més raonable o menys perillós tenint en compte el que havia decidit fer o el que ja estava fet.

"Si, seria bona idea" va dir la Kats "No buscaré les pessigolles (expressament) a ningú durant un bon temps."

"Bé" va dir en Buggy "Com a mínim se que no et mataran... Per cert, saps alguna cosa dels demés?"

"No molt" va fer la Kats arronsant les espatlles, per sort va aconseguir amagar l'omisió que estava fent "L'únic que se es que en Rayleigh-sensei es va quedar a Sabaody i que pensava treballar recobrint vaixells."

En Buggy la va mirar interessat, esquivant un nen que anava corrent molt content pel carrer amb una piruleta a la mà.

"És més del que se jo" va dir "Com t'ha anat a tu aquests anys?"

"O bé, vaig anar al South Blue a entrenar amb el vell mestre Xen-long, al cap d'un any vaig començar a viatjar i hem vaig trobar amb en Lee i la Sehue (el segon a bord i la mestra d'aixa respectivament) i al cap de dos anys vaig venir cap aquí, a l'East, vaig veure el vell pollós i fa poc vaig reclutar a l'Edd (el cuiner)" va dir tranquil·lament però sense pausa.

"O sigui que vas veure a en Garp fa un mesos…" en Buggy va esgarrifar-se només de pensar-hi "Encara me'n recordo quan ens perseguia, i sovint era culpa vostra…"

"Ei!" va queixar-se la Kats "Que el capità també Déu n'hi do!"

"Si ves... però si no hagués sabut que vosaltres viatjàveu al vaixell ens hauria deixat més en pau, en Shanks i jo vam rebre moltes amenaces perquè no ens acostéssim a tu i la teva germana!"

"Què?" va fer la Kats "Pel Shanks patia? I per si un dels dos s'interessava a amb mi? Si en Shanks només estima el ron! I tu passaves de mi, t'interessava més ma…"

"Què!?" va exclamar en Buggy tallant-la "D'on treus aquestes coses tant absurdes!?" la gent del voltant se'l van mirar sorpresos pels seus crits, la Kats li va llançar una mirada escèptica i ell va envermellir. Llavors la Kats va fer una expressió múrria.

"Si actues així es que encara…" va dir a sota veu i aixecant les celles, en aquest punt semblava que en Buggy volgués estar a qualsevol lloc que no sigues aquell, amb la cara sencera del color del seu nas. Va canviar de tema amb la velocitat d'un llampec:

"Has dit que fa poc vas venir des del South" va dir, i la Kats va assentir encara somrient feliçment "Però no hem quadra, com has anat tan ràpid?" aquí es va posar a pensar un moment i es va mirar la Kats, els ulls obrin-se de la comprensió "No hauràs...?" la Kats va assentir somrient com una maniàtica "Estàs boja! Compadeixo la teva tripulació, espero que tinguin una ment d'acer per a sobreviure a tu!"

"Canviant de tema" va dir en Buggy "Perquè estàs tant blanca?"

La Kats va posar-se a riure i li va explicar, els dos van continuar la conversa, deixant passar les tres hores que encara quedaven de temps.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

Després d'haver dit adéu a en Buggy, la Kats va tornar al vaixell, pel camí es va trobar amb en Lee i van anar caminant junts, encara que en Lee mantenia les distancies, per si a algú se li acudia comentar la 'bonica parella que feien', la Kats només va enfume-se'n.

Al arribar al port van veure a la Sehue aguantant el riure i mirant rere d'unes caixes que podien amagar una persona, la Kats i en Lee van treure el cap: Allà hi havia l'Edd, amb una expressió de desgraciat i la cara plena de marques de pintallavis, en Lee hauria jurat que la camisa que duia era nova i l'anterior era el parrac que hi havia al seu costat al terra. La Kats va començar a petar-se de riure, fent que la Sehue no ho pogués evitar més, en Lee se'l va mirar amb una barreja de compassió i enveja.

Quan els ànims es van calmar la Kats va dur a l'Edd a rentar-se la cara (havia estat massa atabalat per fer-ho abans) mentre ell no parava de murmurar "per alguna cosa vivia en aquella illa, no hauria d'haver marxat" com un _mantra _i la Kats va sentir alguna cosa sobre "...lesbianes…" però devia ser el que es volia trovar.

Després de que l'Edd es refés, els quatre van començar a discutir com trobarien la informació. El primer problema era on havien d'anar, però això ja ho tenien solucionat. Mentre tothom era fent les seves coses, en Lee havia localitzat la base de la Marina seguint uns soldats, cosa que facilitava part del pla. Era un bloc de pisos amb oficines, o sigui que podrien entrar a la primera planta sense problemes.

En Lee era el que menys cridava l'atenció (entre el color de cabell dels altres i la cicatriu i recompensa de la Kats) o sigui que va canviar-se l'armilla verda per una dessuadora blava i es va treure el barret per a que sigues menys fàcil que algú el reconegués pel seu cartell de recompensa. Els altres s'infiltrarien un cop ell hagués causat una distracció.

Un cop en Lee va estar a dins de l'edifici preguntant si allà hi feien formatge (com més desconcertessin al personal, més fàcil seria passar desapercebuts), les dos bojes (com en Lee, cabrejat de que no li fotessin cas, els va batejar) i el cuiner es van quedar a fora intentant passar desapercebuts, intentant.

Al cap de pocs segons d'estar-se allà uns homes forçuts es van acostar a la Kats i la Sehue i, al mateix temps unes noies a l'Edd.

"Ei, preciositats, que feu amb aquest nyicris?" va preguntar un dels homes "Estaràs millor amb mi!"

"Com que amb tu, cap de patata!?" va exclamar un altre enfadant-se "Definitivament jo sóc millor opció!"

I els dos van començar una baralla amb els altres homes que s'havien acostat. Al mateix temps amb les noies que havien acorralat a l'Edd hi va haver un altre conflicte.

"Hola! Hem dic Tin! I tu?" va dir una d'elles a l'Edd, però no es va esperar que contestés "Si vols pots venir amb mi, les teves amigues estranyes ja tenen companyia!" va dir referint-se als forçuts.

"Com que amb tu!? Si s'adormirà al cap de dos segons de l'avorriment! Jo soc molt més divertida!" va saltar una altre.

"Si, un tou, sobretot quan parles del que has esmorzat!" va replicar.

En aquell moment es van unir a la baralla dels homes (deixant-ne uns quants KO) i els marines de la base van haver de sortir per intervenir. En Lee va fer un senyal als tres i ells van aprofitar l'aldarull per entrar a la base sense que els notessin.

"I la bomba de fum?" va preguntar la Sehue.

"Ja tenim una distracció, no cal una altre" va dir en Lee mentre s'encaminaven cap a l'arxiu.

L'habitació era més gran que els dos metres quadrats de la base anterior, però hi havia molt menys espai per moure's, els marines de Loguetown eren menys ordenats que els de Shell Town.

El primer calaix que la Sehue va obrir va resultar ser el de les recompenses.

"Ostia, Kats! _Shirokedamono_, 80 milions!" va exclamar. La foto mostrava la Kats somrient d'aquella manera sinistra seva, ensenyant totes les dents, com un tauró a la cerca de sang. La cicatriu se li marcava bastant.

"Si, mola oi?" va dir ella mentre mirava uns quants papers.

"En Lee, _Katchuu no gurasu_, 60 milions!" la foto era d'en Lee ajustant-se les ulleres, amb una expressió empipada a la cara, com si la Kats acabes de fer-ne alguna "I jo, _Aoi no arashi_, 47 milions!" la imatge mostrava la Sehue brandant la seva clau, amb un somriure confident.

"I jo?" va preguntar l'Edd amb curiositat.

La Sehue va passar uns quants papers. Entre els quals un noi pèl-roig va captar l'interès de la Kats, que va somriure.

"_Orenji no ken, _48 milions" l'Edd sortia especialment atractiu en aquella foto, cabell al vent i mirada fixa cap a la càmera, moltes noies els perseguirien només per això. La Sehue va mirar-lo amb les galtes inflades i els ulls entretancats a causa de la lleugera diferència de preu.

L'Edd va pensar que la recompensa no estava malament per ser la primera.

La Sehue va deixar els cartells dintre del calaix i va tornar a buscar el que tocava, mentre, en Lee havia trobat informació sobre els plans dels marines amb l'exercit revolucionari, li va ensenyar els papers a la Kats i ella els hi va fer fotos amb un mini Den-den mushi que en Lee havia tret d'una butxaca superior de l'armilla.

"Ho he trobat!" va exclamar l'Edd, els altres tres s'hi van acostar i en Lee va agafar els papers.

"'Rebecca Bucket, criminal classificada com a classe S, destinació designada: Sisè nivell d'Impel Down'" va llegir en Lee, quedant-se callat just després.

"Sisè?" va preguntar la Kats, alarmada "Tenia entès que Impel Down només tenia cinc nivells…"

"No" va dir en Quinn "En te sis, però aquest sisè nivell està reservat per els criminals més perillosos, els que el govern vol esborrar de la història."

La Kats va arrufar les celles.

"Lee…" va dir, ell es va girar "Tots sabem que estic molt boja, però entrar en aquesta presó amb el nostre actual nivell és…"

"Un suïcidi, ho se" va dir en Lee amb un somriure trist, mentre fotografiava uns altres documents sobre els moviments d'en Murgol, semblava que la marina en general tampoc estava gaire contenta amb ell... També li va passar pel cap el record del vaixell volant no se quants quilometres, es va estremir, això havia estat terrorífic i amb els mesos passats encara no s'havia recuperat de l'ensurt.

"No dic que no ho intentem!" va dir la Kats "Però ho hem de fer amb l'entrenament i el moment adequats: d'aquí uns anys i quan els almiralls estiguin ocupats. Amb la força que està guanyant l'exercit revolucionari hi ha d'haver un moment en que això passi."

En Lee va assentir amb ganes, a partir de llavors entrenaria com ningú.

De cop algú va obrir la porta, era un marine ras que portava uns papers recentment impresos als braços (segurament reportant la baralla que havia ocorregut a fora mateix de la base). Se'ls va quedar mirant, amb els ulls molt oberts.

PLONG! La Sehue havia reaccionat ràpid i li havia donat un cop de clau que el va deixar estès a terra.

Els quatre van sortir de l'habitació i van córrer cap a la porta, apartant a empentes als marines que estaven massa xocats per intervenir i esquivant de qualsevol manera possible o apartant als que els intentaven aturar, al arribar a la porta algú va reaccionar.

"Agafeu-los! Han entrat sense autorització al registre!" va cridar un oficial de baix rang, i un grup nombrós de marines va anar rere seu, mentre ells corrien cap al port.

Al arribar els pirates van saltar a sobre el vaixell i van salpar de seguida, deixant als marines aturats al port (amb alguna caiguda accidental a l'aigua), intentant dispara'ls-hi sense encertar.

La Kats va mirar cap al port, esperant que les seves següents aventures resultessin igual de divertides, l'Edd va pregar que les noies de la Grand Line fossin un pel més tímides que a Loguetown (i a qualsevol lloc que hagués estat ell abans). L'únic que van pensar, entre esbufecs i esgarrifant-se, tant en Lee com la Sehue abans de partir va ser: 'Espero que no ens acostem a la Calm Belt'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 **_Shirokedamono_**: Bèstia blanca.

2 **_Katchuu no gurasuu_**_: Ulleres d'armadura._

3 **_Aoi no arashi_**_: _Tempesta blava.

4 **_Orenji no ken_**: Puny taronja

5 **Timo Edd**: Timo és farigola en italià, Edd només és inventat.

Vuit pàgines de Word… això és un record. I aquí teniu (qui sigui, a part de la meva Beta-reader, que llegeixi això) el nou capítol.


	9. Principi del caos

Capítol 9: Comença la gran aventura i coneixem al vell de la balena

Els quatre pirates van navegar cap a la muntanya inversa*, l'entrada de la Gran Line. El temps era tranquil però el mar no podia estar més mogut, van tenir problemes per a no xocar contra la Red Line*, però gracies als esforços de tots, la van esquivar.

-Si! -va exclamar la Kats des de davant del vaixell, al mascaró, un drac vermell com la fusta del vaixell- torno a la Grand Line! Tinc ganes de veure'ls un altre cop a tots…

La Sehue i en Lee van somriure, una mica cohibits, pensant en la antiga tripulació de la seva capitana, quin perill… L'Edd va quedar-se desconcertat, però ho va deixar anar. Una cosa en comú que tots tres tenien al cap era que la capitana seria un perilla amb l'espasa que havia adquirit a Loguetown, ara penjada a l'esquena.

El vaixell va arribar al capdamunt de la muntanya gracies al corrent d'aigua que hi pujava i tot seguit va començar el descens a una velocitat esgarrifosa, l'Edd, acostumat a les entrades suaus des de la Calm Belt, estava esgarrifat i s'agafava ven fort a la barana de la nau, però en Lee i la Sehue, que encara recordaven el vaixell volant per sobre de la Grand Line, no podien estar més tranquils. La Kats només somreia àmpliament mentre s'aguantava el barret d'aviador i feia crits d'alegria.

Al arribar al final van anar aturant-se fins a quedar unes desenes de metres lluny de la muntanya, cosa que van aprofitar per a desembarcar a prop del far que estava instal·lat en una llengua de terra.

Al tocar terra la Kats va començar a cridar "Crocus! Eeei! Ets aquí?!" però ningú va contestar, els altres tres també van baixar del vaixell, una mica descol·locats per les accions de la seva capitana. En aquell precís moment, es va començar a alçar alguna cosa des de l'aigua, monstruosament enorme i de color blau fosc. La cosa va deixar anar un crit greu que va fer moure el terra. En Lee, la Sehue i l'Edd van mirar-s'ho amb els ulls com unes taronges, fent uns passos enrere, el somriure de la Kats només es va ampliar.

"Una balena gegant del West Blue!" va exclamar l'Edd sense creure-s'ho "Que cony fot aquí?!"

Els tres tripulants estaven sorpresos i espantats, la Kats va riure amb ganes.

"Laboon! Que tal estàs?!" va preguntar amb veu molt alta i movent els braços de manera exagerada perquè la balena la localitzes.

L'aigua va acabar de caure de sobre l'animal, mostrant un cap ple de cicatrius, la Kats s'ho va mirar amb certa preocupació, havia empitjorat des de l'últim cop.

La Laboon va fixar-se en la Kats i va començar a fer sorolls feliços, els altres tres s'ho van mirar, sense gosar moure's.

"O sigui que al final has vingut, mocosa!" es va sentir una veu greu i rogallosa provinent de la Laboon.

"La balena parla!" va exclamar en Lee encara més espantat, la Kats va començar a riure quasi histèricament.

"I es clar que no, idiota!" va tornar a parlar la veu "Les balenes no tenen les cordes vocals igual de desenvolupades que els humans!"

Els tres sorpresos van quedar encara més desconcertats, d'on venia aquella veu si no era de la balena?

De cop van veure alguna cosa de la mida d'una persona adulta caient des del cap de l'animal. Era un vell, amb una flor exòtica al cap i uns quants cabells grisos (la resta era una calba i cabells negres), portava una camisa màniga curta amb flors estampades que amagava la seva panxa provinent, uns pantalons curts i unes xancles. La Kats continuava rient, ara pel terra.

"A, només és un vell que ha sortit de dins la balena" va dir l'Edd "Si" van dir els altres dos, van passar uns segons "Que?!" van exclamar els tres.

El vell va aterrar de peu davant dels quatre pirates i es va quedar mirant a la Kats amb una ombra cobrint-li l'expressió, ella encara estava al terra amb llàgrimes saltant-li dels ulls.

"I que noia? Et penses passar més estona recollint brossa?" va trencar el silenci el vell.

La Kats va parar de riure i es va aixecar amb penes i treballs, encara deixant anar rialletes, abans de que ningú pogués fer res, va abraçar a l'home.

"Treu les teves grapes brutes de sobre meu!" va queixar-se l'home, encara que estava una mica vermell i somreia lleument, amb nostàlgia. El vell va posar les mans sobre les espatlles de la Kats i la va apartar suaument per mirar-se-la millor "Has crescut durant aquests cuatre anys, noia. T'ha germana va passar fa dos."

"Vostè no ha canviat casi gens Crocus, la meva germana ja hem va dir que passaria per aquí" va dir la Kats amb una expressió assossegada "Per cert, que feies dintre de la Laboon?" va preguntar, els altres tres van parar atenció.

En Crocus va fer un sospir cansat.

"Si ves, quin remei tinc! Des de que vaig tornar i li vaig explicar la situació ha començat a donar cops tant grans que haig d'anestesiar-la per dins! Vaig operar-la per a poder fer-ho no molt després."

La Kats va posar-se seria i va acostar-se a la Laboon amb cara decidida, els altres quatre van començar a posar-se nerviosos, amb la Kats, qualsevol cosa podia passar.

"Kats…" va començar en Crocus, cautelós.

"Escolta espècie de dofí gegant!" va cridar ella, interrompent el vell i aconseguint l'atenció de la balena, que semblava molesta "Si creus que trencant la paret aconseguiràs res, molt bé, però els teus amics ja no són només aquella tripulació! Ara en tens molts més, i tots estarien tristos si et passés res! Ho sigui que, si us plau, para de fer-te mal!"

A en Crocus li va relliscar una llàgrima per la galta que es va perdre per la barba, en Lee i l'Edd van somriure plàcidament i la Sehue se la va mirar com pensant 'Que guay és la meva capitana!' (al pur estil Luffy i Chopper).

La Laboon va fer un crit greu, plorant a llàgrima viva, i prometent-se que no arribaria a certs extrems, després de tot encara havia de trobar els seus primers amics.

SOSOSOSOS

Després d'aquests moments emotius la Kats va demanar a en Crocus que fes una introducció ràpida a la navegació de la Grand Line, sobretot per en Lee i la Sehue que no hi havien estat mai. Els dos es van mostrar sorpresos pel sistema del _logpose_ i pels canvis de temps en aquelles aigües.

Al acabar dexplicar-ho, en Crocus es va mirar els tres amics de la Kats.

"Bona tripulació" va dir "Però si vols arribar al Nou Mòn necessitaras algú més"

"Ja ho se, Crocus" va dir la Kats "Estic segura que quan arrivem a Sabaody en serem uns quants més" en Crocus se la va mirar i, resignat, va suspirar.

"Se que us podeu espavilar, però només recordant les bestieses en que ficaves a la tripulació…"

"Hei!" va queixar-se la Kats "Aquest era el capità!" en Crocus la va mirar amb una cella alçada "Bé… però en Shanks ajudava…"

"Quines bestieses?" va preguntar l'Edd, mentre en Lee i la Sehue feien tota la cara de no estar sorpresos. En Crocus va riure per sota el nas.

"Potser que us expliqui una anèctoda" va dir, la Kats va deixar anar una queixa, falsament ofesa. "Feia un any que m'havia unit a la tripulació, havíem ancorat a una illa hivernal i les criatures estaven distretes amb la neu. La Kats (llavors amb la pell i el cabell molt més foscos) i els altres tres grumets estaven en mig d'una guerra de boles de neu, la Kats feia equip amb en Buggy i la seva germana, Aarika, amb en Shanks, els dos primers es centraven en defensar-se radera d'un mur de neu i els altres dos anaven purament a la ofensiva.

Jusament quan en Bugy i la Kats esavent perdent, el capità i elsegon a bord van passar per allà. Feu bé de mirar-la així" va dir en Crocus rialler "Doncs bé, el capita va rebre per part de la Kats i el segon a bord de part d'en Shanks, els dos van decidir unir-se. Si aguesiu vist les cares dels altres dos! La guerra de boles de neu va tornar a començar i, una estona després, no se com, el segon a bord m'havia reclutat a mi i el capità al nostre franctirador (l'unica raó perque en Shanks i l'Aarika duresin tant). Al final casi tota la tripulació estava allà, jugant. Durant tot aquest temps no haviem notat que uns marines ens estaven a punt d'atacar, si uns minuts avans l'única dona adulta de la tripulació no ens hagues espavilat, ens haurien capturat."

"O sigui, que de tota la tripulació, només una persona estava atenta" va dir la Sehue, sense pels a la llengua.

Els altres van haver d'estar-hi d'acord. Llavors, la Kats, els hi va allargar un _logpose_ (que havia comprat a Loguetown) per cadascú. No volia que ningú es quedes al mig del mar a la seva sort. Ella en duia un que semblava molt vell, però alhora, molt resistent.

SOSOSOSOS

Al cap d'unes hores els pirates van anar cap a la primera illa de la seva ruta, sense adonar-se de que just en aquell moment, un vaixell amb la insígnia de la marina passava per sobre la muntanya inversa i una gavina volava per sobre el Chi no umi mirant-los fixament.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 **Muntanya inversa**: Entrada principal de la Gran Line situada a la Red Line, és una muntanya amb cinc rius, el corrent de quatre (cadascun des d'un Blue) va cap amunt de la muntanya i el cinquè desemboca a la Gran Line.

2 **Red Line**: L'únic continent del món, és una línia recta perpendicular a la Gran Line i la única manera d'entrar-hi a part de la Calm Belt.

3 **Logpose**: Brúixola per a navegar la Gran Line que senyala la següent illa gracies als camps magnètics, necessita un temps determinat a cada illa per tal de senyalar la següent.

Nou capítol, un parell més i començaran a ser sagues, no només capítols tancats. Si teniu alguna idea o voleu que surti algun personatge en especial del cànon (sempre que tingui lògica el posaré a la història, si no faré un Omake) deixeu un comentari dient qui us faria il·lusió i que us agradaria que estigues fent (si teniu alguna cosa pensada). Fins que no acabi la història podeu anar enviant. Fins el pròxim capítol,

Mepoe


	10. Mals d'amor

Capítol 10: Com dues persones amb un bon cervell esdevenen idiotes de cara vermellosa

El primer destí a la Grand Line de la Kats i la seva tripulació era l'illa de Gumnar*, una antiga població de gegants. Gumnar era una illa molt amplia i tenia cases grandioses en ruïnes, que encara tenien alguns objectes dels seus antics habitants: un raspall més gran que un humà, una fotografia que semblava de mida natural...

Al arribar al port (on van haver d'enfilar-se al moll* com van poder), la Sehue va sortir disparada a la recerca de material i invents desconeguts i, al tenir tot el menjar que necessitaven per al viatge, la Kats la va deixar fer, ella també va anar a investigar, separant-se d'en Lee i l'Edd. Segurament només estarien l'estona que necessités el logpose per a carregar-se, allà.

SOSOSOSOS

L'Edd va anar (amb en Lee, que no tenia res millor que fer, seguint-lo uns quants passos enrere) cap a una casa gegant que li havia cridat l'atenció: les finestres, a diferència de les altres cases, no estaven trencades i hi havia un forat de la mida d'una persona a la porta d'entrada tapat amb una planxa de fusta.

L'Edd va arribar a la porta i va apartar la planxa per entrar, la va deixar recolzada al costat del forat i va mirar l'interior de l'edifici. Era una habitació sufocantment gran, amb pells grandioses per a suportar el fred penjades de les parets, també hi havien cranis d'animals gegants i algun devia haver caigut, perquè, a més de trossos de paret, al terra hi havien trossos d'ossos. També hi havien grans espases i destrals rovellades recolzades als llocs més inversemblants (sobre d'un crani, a l'inici de les escales, dintre del posaparaigües enorme de l'entrada...), però una cosa va cridar l'atenció de l'Edd, en mig de la pols del terra hi havia un camí que portava cap el que podria ser la cuina, potser l'havia fet un animal durant la seva busca de menjar, però era recent i no hi podia distingir petjades, estava molt ven fet per un animal (per molt gros que sigues), ho sigui que el va seguir.

Al arribar a la cuina va veure un llit de mida normal al costat d'una paret, també hi havien altres estris necessaris per a viure, i molts llibres de medicina a un racó, l'Edd s'ho va quedar mirant mentre, darrere seu, en Lee inspeccionava un crani de l' habitació anterior.

"Qui ets?" va preguntar una veu de dona.

L'Edd es va girar, per veure una dona de pell molt fosca i cabell marró fosc i curt vestida amb uns texans i una samarreta desgastada tapats per una bata blanca, Tenia les mans dintre les butxaques de la bata, cosa que semblava un havit. Ella se'l mirava sense vacil·lar però una mica vermella de galtes (l'Edd va agrair l'autocontrol que mostrava) i es notava que estava una mica esperançada per alguna raó, però també a la defensiva.

L'Edd va somriure educadament.

"Hem dic Tino Edd" va dir.

"Blut Heilen, molt de gust" va contestar ella relaxant-se mínimament.

SOSOSOSOS

La Heilen tenia que reconèixer que quan aquell home s'havia girat l'havia deixat sense respiració, com podia existir un home tant atractiu?! I a sobre no semblava prepotent sobre aquell fet! El pobre semblava més aviat alleujat que ella no se li hagués tirat a sobre i havia sigut molt educat al presentar-se, però no podia baixar la guàrdia del tot, a la Grand Line poques vegades les coses eren el que semblaven.

"Amb qui estàs parlant Edd?" va preguntar un altre home darrere de l'Edd, la Heilen el va mirar.

No s'ho podia creure, primer aquell "rei de la bellesa" i ara... un noi, home, el que fos aquell Déu atractiu i galant, just davant d'ella, la Heilen va notar com es posava completament vermella i les cames li tremolaven.

"A, Lee!" va fer l'Edd, la Heilen va sospirar dintre seu, es deia Lee... no, no podia distreure's, no sabia qui eren aquells dos, podrien ser perillosos "...havia vist, m'has espantat."

"Hola" va saludar el nouvingut "Weming Lee, al teu servei."

"Blut Heilen" va dir ella quequejant, incapaç de formular una frase més llarga, "al teu servei" havia dit!

"Hem arribat avui a aquesta illa, vius aquí?" va preguntar el Déu.

"No exactament" va contestar ella mirant cap una altra banda "el vaixell on viatjava va naufragar aquí fa uns anys i vaig tenir la sort de sobreviure, us agrairia si hem duguéssiu a una illa amb civilització."

L'Edd es va mirar a en Lee com preguntant-li que fer, era en Weming Lee el capità del seu vaixell?

"Ho hauríem de preguntar a la Kats" va fer, doncs no, no era el capità, potser el segon a bord... un moment, LA Kats?! Una dona? La Heilen va notar com el seu cor s'estrenyia.

"Gràcies, hem deixeu agafar unes coses? Així si diu que si serà més ràpid" va dir, intentant sonar normal.

SOSOSOSOS

En Lee va sentir a l'Edd parlar amb algú, ho sigui que va decidir mirar qui era, una dona, bastant atractiva des del seu punt de vista, encara que la roba que duia tenia uns quants anys. Quan ell li va parlar ella va quequejar, cosa que va trobar estranya ja que havia estat parlant amb l'Edd sense problemes fins aquell moment, i mira que les dones acostumaven a perdre el nord quan el veien! Va trobar estrany el cognom de Blut però tocava el que tocava en aquests assumptes. Ho va deixar passar i, al saber que ella necessitava transport, no va veure perquè no ho havia de preguntar a la Kats, era molt segur que diria que si.

Mentre la Heilen empaquetava els llibres i algunes coses més en Lee es va esperar amb l'Edd al seu costat, van estar uns minuts sense dir rés, fins que, de sobte, es va sentir un xoc, una mena d'explosió cap a la direcció que havia marxat la Kats. En Lee va pensar 'Sant tornem-hi' i va sospirar, l'Edd només es va girar cap a la Heilen, que havia acabat d'empaquetar.

"Que passa? Sabeu que és aquest soroll?" va preguntar ella amb les celles arrufades i amb un to bastant calmat- normalment no es senten aquests cops a l'illa.

"Ho sospitem" va dir l'Edd.

Els tres van sortir de la casa i van anar tirant cap on hi havia agut el soroll.

SOSOSOSOS

La Kats estava bastant contenta en general, tenien un cuiner i era bo, havien entrat a la Grand Line, tenien un cartell de recompensa cadascú i ja els perseguia, des de feia tres anys, un capità de la marina (molt guapo, per cert)! Definitivament eren una tripulació forta.

Ho sigui que aquell dia, després de deixar els seus companys investigant l'illa per si mateixos va caminar sense fixar-se en el seu voltant. No és d'estranyar que al cap d'una estona, quan algú va decidir atacar-la des de darrere amb una puntada de peu, caigués cap a terra de manera poc gràcil.

La Kats va posar-se de peu, va girar-se i va somriure, parlant de marines que la perseguien...

"Shirokedamono!" va dir en Gaipa dos metres davant la Kats i amb els peus plantats al terra, el seu cabell ros, ara més llarg, onejant amb el vent. Si era possible era més ben plantat que abans "Quedes arrestada per pirateria!"

En aquell moment un vaixell de la marina, presumiblement d'en Gaipa, va aparèixer a la costa, sortint de darrere d'una de les cases cobertes per la selva.

"Vaja! Feia temps que no ens veiem Gaipa! Es bo tornar a veure una cara atractiva després de tant de temps" va dir la Kats amb desvergonyiment, en Gaipa es va posar vermell "Però crec que no vindre amb tu, no m'agrada gaire que a Impel Down no hi hagi finestres, a no ser que tinguis altres plans" i va moure les celles suggestivament.

"Ja veig" va dir el marine intentant concentrar-se, mentre la seva cara pujava de to de vermell "Llavors t'hi hauré d'obligar."

I es va llençar cap a la Kats. Els dos van intercanviar cops de puny i cops de peu, tots interceptats pel seu respectiu contrincant. La Kats havia millorat durant aquells dos anys, però en Gaipa s'havia esforçat i ara quedava lluny el dia en que, ella, el va poder derrotar amb un sol cop deixant-lo de cul a terra.

Durant l'intercanvi de cops la Kats va començar a guanyar terreny d'en Gaipa, ell va estrènyer les dents i va saltar uns metres enrere, la Kats va posar-se en guàrdia intentant deduir que podia tenir planejat el capità...

De mica en mica a en Gaipa li van començar a sortir unes coses blanques i llargues de la pell, eren plomes! La seva roba va semblar fusionar-se amb elles i, al cap d'uns segons on hi havia agut abans en Gaipa ara hi havia una gavina amb la forma i mida d'humà.

La Kats es va quedar sense paraules, estava un pel desconcertada i aquest fet va provocar que quan en Gaipa va tornar a atacar ella no reacciones prou ràpid i caigués al terra, el següent atac era amb el bec, potencialment perillós i la Kats no va veure-hi remei, al veure que tenia un bon tall a l'espatlla va haver d'utilitzar el seu as a la màniga.

"_Kanzen na rei_ (Zero absolut)" va dir ràpidament, i la seva pell es va tornar grisosa i amb molt petits trossos del que semblaven cristalls de gel, una mena de vapor va començar a escampar-se per terra, provinent del seu alè i congelant la sorra humida.

CROK! El bec d'en Gaipa havia xocat contra el seu pit i va fer un soroll que s'havia sentit des de l'altre punta de l'illa, ell va apartar-se un altre cop, amb els ulls llagrimejant. Es va tornar a transformar en humà i es va agafar la mandíbula on es començava a veure un blau bastant gran. La Kats es va aixecar d'on avia caigut mentre es podia sentir el gel de la seva pell carrisquejar.

"Perquè està tant dur?" va preguntar en Gaipa sense saber avenir-se'n.

"Bé com he dit la tècnica es '_Kanzen na rei_', ho sigui, la temperatura baixa tot el possible" va dir la Kats amb una veu tallant (a causa del fred que desprenia en aquell moment) mentre on tocava amb els peus es congelava i el vapor baixava de la seva boca i el nas formant més gel sobre la sorra "Saps que passa quan una partícula està tant freda?" en Gaipa no va semblar en condicions de parlar, ho sigui que va continuar "S'atura, es torna inamovible, i això és el que he fet amb la meva pell" llavors la Kats va deixar que la pell li recuperes la temperatura normal per a poder moure's millor i desencarcarar-se, uns quants talls fins van sortir a la seva pell i ella va fer una ganyota.

En Gaipa va fer un pas enrere, a aquest pas mai la derrotaria! Per sort semblava que encara no dominava la tècnica… Llavors va sentir algú que venia darrere seu i, quan es va girar, abans de veure ningú, algú li va fumer un cop de peu a la cara. Es va quedar a terra amb els sentits en blanc.

La Kats es va mirar la dona morena que havia tombat a en Gaipa, vaja! I mira que s'estava divertint molestant-lo i lluitant contra ell! Que hi faria. Darrere d'ella hi havia l'Edd, que es mirava amb cara interrogant el cul alçat del terra d'en Gaipa, i en Lee que observava el vaixell de la marina sense fiar-se ni un pel.

"Qui ets?" va preguntar la Kats a la dona, l'altre va arquejar-se per presentar-se.

"Blut Heilen, m'agradaria preguntar-te si podria unir-me a vosaltres fins que arribeu a la pròxima illa amb civilització."

La Kats va somriure àmpliament. Aquesta dona era fiable, ho podia veure, li interessava més com un membre permanent de la tripulació, a més, "Blut"... on havia sentit això? Es clar!

"No" va dir, la Heilen se la va mirar, sorpresa i desesperançada "Si viatges amb nosaltres no ens deixaràs a cap illa, m'interessen les teves habilitats."

La Heilen es va calmar i va somriure, bé, la Kats es prendria això com un 'si'.

"Kats hauríem d'anar tirant" va dir en Lee, amb la mirada encara clavada als marines del vaixell, ignorant la seva curiositat per les 'habilitats' de la Heilen "Aquests marines arribaran aviat i no ve gaire de gust enfrontar-s'hi."

"D'acord, però aneu tirant davant meu, i busqueu la Sehue" en Lee la va mirar de manera incerta, però es va emportar els altres dos.

La Kats es va esperar que s'apartessin prou i llavors va ajupir-se al costat d'en Gaipa, que encara estava mig-conscient. Li va agafar el cap i el va estirar d'esquena a terra, en una posició més digne que amb el cul enlaire. Va somriure cap a ell murriament.

"Bé, sembla que ara mateix no podràs arrestar-me he?" va dir ella, va abaixar el cap i li va fer un petó a la galta "Llàstima... ens ho hauríem passat bé, però suposo que ens tornarem a veure d'aquí un temps."

A en Gaipa se li van posar les galtes vermellíssimes i li va aflorar un somriure idiota a la cara.

"Kats…" va murmurar amb un to completament diferent del que havia fet servir per adreçar-se a ella anteriorment, la Kats se'l va mirar estranyada que li digues pel nom "...una deessa guerrera…"

"Ho! Així que és això…" va dir la Kats somrient de manera perillosa i amb els ulls brillants "Bé, quan ens tornem a veure hem divertiré bastant, potser et trobaré amb uns quants dels teus homes, esperó que siguin igual de guapos que tu" i va deixar anar un petit riure satisfet.

I va deixar suaument el cap d'en Gaipa a terra per a seguir els seus amics. No podia esperar per a la següent aventura.

SOSOSOSOS

L'Estivez havia arribat el primer (per estrany que fos) al costat del seu capità, que encara que inconscient, feia cara d'idiota feliç, va sospirar, només a ell li tocava el superior que s'enamorava de l'enemic, bé, a ell i als seus companys. Darrere seu va sentir els altres xerrant, nerviosos.

"¡Esta enfermo!" va exclamar l'Aucosta, com sempre "¿Porqué sonrie como si le hubieran ascendido?"

"Calla Aucosta!" va dir l'Estivez, perquè fossin amics no volia dir que tolerés insults cap al SEU capità.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 **Gumnar**: Me l'he inventat, però com sona nòrdic he pensat que quedaria bé amb els gegants.

2 Moll: Passarel·la de fusta on es lliguen les embarcacions perquè no toquin el terra i tu no hagis de tornar nedant a la costa.

3 **Blut Heilen**: Sang i curar respectivament, amb alemany.

La Heilen... ves, necessitava fer-la així, no es un personatge idiota o una dona dèbil, però si s'enamora, ves, diguem que es deixa endur.

Si, la Kats, encara que ho amagui prou bé, és una pervertida del calibre d'en Sanji. Què no reacciona als seus companys? Bé... qui ho diu això? Jajaja!

Un altre mini-gag de l'Aucosta i l'Estivez, que voleu? M'encanta posar coses rares "porai". I si, l'Estivez sent el que penseu que sent, feu cas dels dobles sentits de la majoria de frases.

Ens veiem a la pròxima.

Mepoe


	11. Inesperat

Capítol 11: Inesperat

La tripulació de portava uns dies navegant, després d'haver deixat l'illa de Guvnar i els marines enrere. La Kats, en Lee, l'Edd i la Heilen havien trobat la Sehue flipant mandonguilles mentre inspeccionava un Drakar de mida monstruosa al mig del bosc, l'Edd l'havia arrossegat fins el Chi no umi i tots avien fugit amb presses (tenien sort de que la Heilen els hi hagués donat temps noquejant en Gaippa).

Just al emprendre un altre cop el viatge la Kats va caure a terra, marejada a causa de la pèrdua de sang causada per els talls rebuts durant la seva baralla amb en Gaipa. La Heilen, va embenar-los i li va receptar certs aliments per recuperar-se.

"Ets doctora?" va preguntar la Sehue.

"Si que ho és" va dir l'Edd "Tenia uns quants llibres de medicina on l'hem trobada".

"Puc parlar per mi mateixa…" va murmurar la Heilen i en Lee li va fer un somriure de disculpa, ella es va posar vermella i ho va deixar passar.

Ara tenien una tempesta a sobre, però no una qualsevol, una de peixos. Xop, xop, xop, feien al caure sobre coberta… O el cap d'algú. Perquè hi havia aquests fenòmens meteorològics a la Grand Line? Al menys tenien menjar…

"Rei marí a estribord!" va cridar en Lee, la Sehue va fer virar el vaixell per tal d'esquivar-lo, cosa que no els va fer escapar la remullada.

"Feia un temps que no m'ho passava tant bé!" va dir la Heilen des de ?

"Oi que mola!?" va exclamar la Kats enfilada sobre la vela major, mentre desviava els animals més grossos per tal de que no es fes malbé el vaixell "Encara que li falta una mica d'emoció…"

Plash! Un peix llençat des de baix li va donar un cop a la cara.

"Ei!" es va queixar ella "Perquè fas això Lee?!"

Ell la va mirar des de la coberta, amb mirada assassina.

"No cridis el mal temps tu ara!" va cridar "Estem sota una pluja de peixos! PEIXOS! I et sembla avorrit això!?"

La Kats va fer morros, mentre la Sehue reia suaument i l'Edd treia el cap per la finestra de la cuina, per veure de que anava l'aldarull. La Heilen hauria rigut una mica però només va atinar a mirar-se en Lee embadalida, mentre pensava: 'És tan responsable… I despentinat així està tan guapo…' mentre ignorava el tuf de peix que desprenia i la pinta de gat remullat que tenia sense gorra i amb la roba xopa.

"Doncs si!" va contestar la Kats "Portem tres hores així! Preferiria vaixells de marines perseguint-nos!"

Tot seguit alguna cosa que no era un peix va caure amb un PLAF! al costat de bavor, esquitxant en Lee de cap a peus, que va deixar anar un renec. Tothom es va girar per mirar on havia caigut l'objecte.

"Marines!" va dir en Lee, i un peix més gros que la resta li va caure al cap, deixant-lo estabornit al terra.

"Que!?" van exclamar la Sehue i la Heilen, l'última patint per en Lee.

"Si!" va saltar la Kats, somrient voraçment.

"Que passa?" va dir l'Edd des de la porta de la cuina.

Unes desenes de metres lluny del Chi no umi hi havien tres vaixells de la marina, el del mig amb un tro vermell. Tots els canons estaven apuntant cap a ells.

"Prepareu els canons!" va bramar la Kats "Intenteu que els vaixells s'ajuntin! Tinc un pla!"

I així, malgrat la reticència dels més veterans al escoltar la paraula 'pla', ho van fer. Mentre esquivaven peixos tant bé com sabien, la Heilen i l'Edd van començar a disparar als flancs dels vaixells dels costats, fent que s'ajuntessin amb el del centre. La Kats va desembeinar la seva espasa per primer cop des de que l'havia comprat.

"Observeu bé!" va exclamar ella mentre saltava sobre la barana del Chi no umi, va moure l'espasa, de manera que quedes amb la fulla de costat i va tallar l'aire mentre apuntava als vaixells enemics, a l'últim moment la va aixecar.

SHAS! De cop es va sentir el soroll de fusta rascant contra fusta i la coberta dels dos primers vaixells va caure a l'aigua, uns segons després el tercer vaixell perdia el màstil i tots els marines van evacuar cap aquest. Els tres membres conscients de la tripulació van obrir la boca de la sorpresa.

"Que collons…" va dir en Lee encara mig grogui mentre s'aixecava pel soroll, la Kats ja havia tornat a embeinar l'espassa.

"Ei Lee!" va dir la Sehue mig rient, la Heilen la va mirar malament un segon després de canviar el punt de mira de la seva atenció "Per fi despert? El que t'has perdut!"

"Em… Nois?" va dir la Heilen dubitativa "Heu vist que s'han endut el tro del vaixell del mig al vaixell que queda?"

Els altres es van girar cap als marines, si, algú havia traslladat el tro buit.

Tota la tripulació s'ho van mirar estranyats, però no van veure-hi el perill o sigui que van acostar-se als marines, per ordres de la Kats, a veure que hi feien per allà. Quan van estar babord d'un vaixell contra estribord de l'altre, amb els marines tots arraconats contra un costat, apuntant les seves armes cap a ells, en Lee (la millor opció per parlamentar de golejada) va abordar.

"Que voleu marines?" va dir, ignorant els murmuris de "El segon a bord dels Shiro Kyouki (Bogeria Blanca)!" que devien referir-se al nom que havien posat a la tripulació.

"Estem aquí per dur a justícia tots els mals del mar!" va dir una valenta, fent un pas endavant.

"Si, si, això ja ho sabem. Vull dir en concret" va dir, sospirant, en Lee. El marine no va poder dir res, perquè, de sobte, una força vinguda del no-res havia empès en Lee per la borda, fent-lo caure a l'aigua.

"Edd, recull en Lee! Sehue i Heilen, seguiu-me!" va ordenar la Kats, recuperant-se de l'ensurt. Ella, la Sehue i la Heilen van abordar els marines, furioses, mentre l'Edd saltava a l'aigua. I va començar el pandemònium.

Hi havia un total de cent-cinquanta marines a bord, la Kats i la Sehue anaven atacant directament, mentre, rere seu la Heilen tirava dards paralitzants amb una sarbatana. Els marines se'ls hi tiraven a sobre i la Sehue els feia servir d'arma contra els seus companys, tirant-los un altre cop enrere, la Kats anava donant cops calculats per deixar-los fora de combat, la Heilen els esquivava com podia i els duia a prop de les altres dos, o paralitzava algú amb un dard i els de rere seu s'entrebancaven amb ell o ella.

Haurien estat guanyant si no hagués sigut per els cops que semblaven venir del no res. Primer va caure la Heilen, algú li havia fet la traveta, i just desprès la Sehue que havia fet una pausa del seu combat caòtic i l'avien noquejat. Els marines les van apartar les dos del mig i les van lligar a un pal del vaixell, la Heilen intentant deixar-se anar sense resultat.

Mentre la Kats continuava lluitant algú havia agafat per sorpresa l'Edd quan pujava al vaixell (en Lee estava inconscient) i els havien lligat amb les noies. La Kats havia decidit que prou.

"Shimo (Gelada)!" va exclamar i la temperatura del seu voltant va baixar, els marines van alentir-se considerablement. "Kouru (Congelar)" deia cada cop que colpejava un contrincant, refredant tant el cos dels adversaris que no podien continuar.

La Kats estava desesperada, els marines no disminuïen i els cops invisibles continuaven venint. Podria utilitzar el 'Kanzen na rei' (Zero absolut), però les ferides tornarien a obrir-se i no era segur que aguantes fins el final. Els marines tampoc ho devien veure gens clar.

"Shirokedamono!" algú va exclamar, el combat es va pausar, els marines que quedaven (uns seixanta) van apartar-se de la Kats però no van baixar la guàrdia. La Kats es va girar cap a la veu, un marine tenia l'Edd agafat pels cabells i un ganivet al seu coll, la Kats va notar com si s'hagués empassat un glaço abans de menjar-se la seva fruita del diable. "Entregat i no passarà res" va dir l'home, al que la Kats ja odiava, tranquil·lament.

"..." va dir molt fluix la Kats, mentre relaxava la seva postura i el barret d'aviador, ple de suor, li tapava els ulls. La seva respiració i el batec del cor es van accelerar, la saliva li cremava a la boca, només sentia un brunzit a les orelles, el món s'havia tornat vermell i borrós, l'únic amb definició eren aquell maleït marine i els seus camarades: L'Heilen estava aterrada, havien parlat, al pujar al vaixell, i s'havia avingut a unir-se a ells com a doctora, amb la condició de no haver d'utilitzar la seva fruita del diable per a lluitar; en Lee, inconscient, sempre preocupant-se perquè la tripulació no s'autodestruís i el millor amic que mai havia tingut; la Sehue, també fora de combat, que controlava que les coses no s'anessin de les mans si ella no feia cas d'en Lee, encara que fos a cop de clau; i l'Edd, encara amb el ganivet al coll, que volia arreglar el món (massa bo, massa innocent per estar en aquella situació) i cuidava que qualsevol cosa que ingerissin fos saludable.

La Kats va notar com la pressió que s'havia format al seu estomac deixava anar-se de cop, viatjant fora del seu cos, deixant inconscients als marines al seu pas. Sense fer mal a la seva tripulació, als seus amics, la seva petita família quan els va tocar, però fent caure el ganivet de les mans del (ara aterrat) marine i deixant-lo inconscient un segon desprès.

Van passar uns segons mentre la Kats esbufegava, l'Edd va deixar anar un sospir d'alleujament, el cor accent, l'Heilen va fer un glop d'aire mentre li sortia un gemec de la gola. La Kats es va deixar caure a terra, de genolls, allò havia estat a prop. Però com ho havia fet?

Alguna cosa es va moure just davant la Kats, ella es va tensar i va aguditzar la mirada… Hi havia… una silueta? Si.

Poc a poc la silueta es va anar tornant cada cop més visible fins que, al seu davant i mirant-la fixament, la Kats tenia un home igual que l'Edd però més escanyolit, amb canes i un to de pell grisenc. El clon poc saludable i vell de l'Edd portava uniforme de Contraalmirall: Una capa blanca amb les insígnies respectives i un vestit (blau fosc). La Kats va empal·lidir, estaven vertaderament perduts.

"Interesant" va dir l'home amb veu innòcua "Tant al principi de la Gran Line i ja has desenvolupat el Haki del Rei…" la Kats va obrir encara més els ulls, amb la mirada fixa al pit del Contraalmirall, Haki del Rei? Això no era el que podien utilitzar el Capità i el Segon a bord…?

Un moment… la Kats va aixecar la vista i es va mirar la cara del marine. Pell grisa, galtes xuclades, cabell taronja canós, ulls castanys fantasmagòrics… aquell era en Mallory!

"L'aliada dels vents del canvi està present…!" va exclamar la Kats, tensant-se amb anticipació. En Mallory va mostrar la emoció de sorpresa obrint un mil·límetre més els ulls.

"...I el drac que va a vèncer l'alçarà" va dir monòtonament i va apartar-se de la Kats, fent un pas enrere.

L'Edd i la Heilen, rere de l'home, van destensar-se completament. En Lee i la Sehue van continuar inconscients. La Kats es va asseure, tranquil·litzada i el contraalmirall es va girar cap als Shiro no Kyouki.

L'Edd, llavors, es va mirar l'home, va passar un segon, dos i…

"Oncle Mallory?!" va cridar, empal·lidint. La Heilen i la Kats van fer un bot, i se'l van mirar, sense creure's la situació.

"A… fa temps que no ens veiem Edda" va dir en Mallory, somrient suaument "Veig que has decidit tornar a l'acció, encara que sigui en un diferent bàndol… bé, aquests pirates no estan malament".

L'Edd no va contestar durant uns segons "És 'Edd', prefereixo el meu sobrenom" va dir dèbilment "Però… canviant de tema. Com és que no ens captures?" va preguntar desconcertat. Timo Mallory va somriure.

"Diguem que la teva capitana i jo juguem per el mateix bàndol" va contestar la pregunta, cada cop somrient més i més, si tenien cap sort d'aquí dos anys de conversa deixaria anar una rialla.

SOSOSOSOSOS

I així, desprès de que la Kats i en Mallory intercanviessin números de telèfon, els cinc pirates van tornar al Chi no umi (en Lee i la Sehue sobre les espatlles de la Kats). Un cop al vaixell la Heilen va revisar les ferides de tothom, en Lee només necessitava estar abrigat per evitar un refredat, igual que l'Edd que a més s'havia hagut d'embolicar el coll amb unes venes, el ganivet l'avia tocat; en el cas de la Sehue serien necessàries unes quantes pomades per alleujar el dolor dels cops que havia rebut; la Kats era figues d'un altre paner, tenia una costella trencada i estava començant a patir els efectes d'un gran cansament psicològic, al arribar a la infermeria va caure al llit d'esquena i es va adormir. La Heilen, desprès de posar a reposar els altres membres de la tripulació, va començar a treballar, àuria d'aprendre a suportar, o com a mínim esquivar, els cops d'enemics, una doctora no es podia permetre acabar ferida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mepoe aquí! *Somriure híper-mega-gran* heu llegit la escena? Si, oi? Oi que mola?! No se ni com m'ha sortit, esperó que us hagi agradat tant com a mi.

Time-line:

-Any 0: Al Febrer Gol D. Roger mor i a l'Abril la Kats i l'Aarika (germana) comencen a entrenar-se.

-Any 1: Al Maig comença el viatge, al Juny en Lee s'uneix i a l'Agost la Sehue. A finals d'Agost comencen els "dos anys" de pausa.

-Any 2: Entrenament.

-Any 3: Al Maig 5 en Luffy neix, uns dies després reben el missatge i salten la Gran Line. Fins el Setembre "cuiden" en Luffy i a finals d'Octubre, s'uneix Edd. A finals de desembre arriben a Loguetown.

-Any 4: S'entra a la Gran Line. A partir d'aquest moment el temps esdevé una mica borrós a caus dels climes fixos a les illes de la Gran Line.

04/04/2016


	12. Memòries

**Capítol 12: Memòries**

Fa 13 anys...

Bessones: 7 anys

Germà: 10 anys

"Germanet!" va exclamar una nena de cabells negres des de dalt d'un arbre.

A sota d'ella, el seu germà, un pel més gran, va alçar el cap del seu llibre "Si, Aarika?" va dir amb una veu tranquil·la però audible.

Una altre nena, idèntica en tots els aspectes menys la roba a l'Aarika se'ls va mirar des d'una branca beina, d'on penjava amb les seves cames.

"Des d'aquí es veuen les muntanyes de brossa!" va dir l'Aarika amb el to de beu que posen els nens de la seva edat quan estan meravellats.

"Mmm…" va contestar el seu germà, arrufant les celles.

Fa 9 anys…

Besones: 11 anys

Germà: 14 anys

"Doncs els Marines estan equivocats!" va exclamar un adolescent, sortint de la casa amb un cop de porta.

Les seves germanes petites el van veure marxar des de la taulada, lloc estratègic per intentar escoltar la discussió, no n'havien tret gaire.

El dia següent l'adolescent ja estava ven lluny de l'illa, el seu pare enfurrunyat, mentre una germana l'intentava calmar (amb succés limitat) a base d'abraçades i l'altre començava a llegir per saber en que estaven equivocats els marines (cada dia a l'hora d'anar a dormir compartia la informació amb la seva bessona).

Fa 8 anys…

Bessones: 12 anys

"Merda!" va deixar anar el bandit "Veniu aquí, rates!"

Les dos noies el van esquivar quan les va intentar agafar, fent acrobàcies amb la motxilla plena de diners re-robats.

Els tres van entrar a un carreró dividit per una paret, el bandit va pensar que les havia atrapat, però elles van saltar contra la paret i es van enfilar, una de les dos saludant-lo burletament abans de passar a l'altre banda.

Van sortir del carreró i van xocar contra el pit vestit de vermell d'un home. Al costat d'ell dos nois un any més grans que elles. Les bessones van alçar la vista 'Renoi quin bigoti!' va pensar una 'Quin somriure més radiant!' va pensar l'altre.

Fa 6 anys…

Bessones: 14 anys

Shanks/Buggy: 15 anys

"Mestre Rayleigh, quin del dos te raó?!" van cridar dos nois, un amb el cabell blau i l'altre pel-ròig.

"Els dos sou uns idiotes, Buggy el teu nas és igual de vermell que el cabell d'en Shanks" va dir el segon abord.

Una de les dues noies, que estaven pelant patates a la vora, va riure, l'altre va continuar bavejant i mirant-se les patates somiadorament, afamada.

"A tu qui t'ha preguntat, he Kats?" va exclamar en Shanks, girant-se cap a ella. La Kats va perdre el somriure.

"No he dit res cabell fogós" va contestar de mala manera.

"Que m'has dit, cara tallada?!" va dir ell, fent elusió a la cicatriu que s'havia fet la Kats a la cara salvant-li la vida a un aliat.

"Ja ho has sentit, cervell de tomàquet!"

En Rayleigh va sospirar, cansat.

Fa 4 anys…

Bessones: 16 anys

Home de verd: 19 anys

"Capita…" es va plànyer l'Aarika, plorant a l'espatlla de la seva germana.

La Kats es mirava la plataforma d'execució, sense veure-hi realment, la seva ment recordant temps més feliços.

Al costat de les noies en Shanks i en Buggy ploraven desconsoladament.

Quan les dos tornaven cap el port un home jove embolicat amb una capa verda va posar una mà a l'espatlla de cada una, consoladorament. Al cap d'uns moments les va deixar anar, desapareixent entre la gentada.

"Si us plau, ensenyeunos com ser més fortes!" van dir les bessones mentre s'inclinaven cap a un home d'avançada edat, el mestre d'arts marcials Xen-long.

L'home se les va mirar "Patireu" va avisar, i les dues noies se'l van mirar determinades, ell les va acceptar sota la seva ala.

L'entrenament era l'infern:

-Deu voltes a l'illa, cada cop arrossegant més pes (incloent persones, sovint el mestre).

-Anar i tornar nedant de l'illot, l'aigua gelada.

-Mantindre un recipient d'aigua sense lligar sobre el cap mentre s'esquivava el bastó del mestre.

-Estudiar vocabulari de llengües mortes (moltes si es tenia en compte que l'actual llenguatge era practicament l'únic utilitzat), matemàtiques avançades, ciències, filosofia, història…

-I la creu de la Kats: Menjar saludable.

La Kats estava prenent una migdiada sota d'un arbre, tenia la boca oberta i l'estomac li grunyia de tant en tant, encara no havia dinat després de tot.

Un mico petit va saltar de l'arbre i va aterrar al costat seu, fruita blanca amb dissenys espiralats a les mans.

Just quan el mico anava a clavar queixalada al seu suculent aperitiu l'estomac de la Kats va deixar anar un altre grunyit. El mico se la va mirar, desprès la fruita, un altre cop a ella i, finalment, als arbres on hi havia més fruita, va arribar a una decisió.

El mico va anar trencant trossets de fuita i els va anar posant a la boca de la Kats, que se'ls va empassar amb mala cara, encara adormida.

De cop el mico va parar i va tornar a l'arbre d'on venia.

La Kats va començar a empal·lidir a l'hora que despertava, revelant com els seus ulls marró fosc s'anaven tornant escarlata. Va fer mala cara i va treure la llengua, potser així el mal gust li passava… Es va rascar la seva cabellera curta.

L'Aarika i en Xen-long van mirar-se la dona de les neus que acabava d'entrar per la porta del menjador, ella els hi va tornar la mirada mentre alçava una cella, cosa que va fer que la distintiva cicatriu a la seva cara es tenses.

"Kats?" va preguntar l'Aarika.

"Si?" va dir ella, confosa per la reticència a la veu de la seva germana "Que passa, tinc caca d'ocell a la cara?" va preguntar, i es va tocar la cara amb les mans, llavors les va apartar i se les va mirar, ulls amplis. Nerviosa es va apujar les mànigues, obrint encara més els ulls al veure que eren del mateix color, la seva boca es va obrir.

"ESTIC BLANCA!" va bramar, l'Aarika i en Xen-long se la van mirar "PERÒ COM LA LLET! QUÈ M'HA PASSAT?!"

Actualitat

Bessones/Lee: 20 anys

Sehue/Heilen: 22 anys

Edd(a): 25 anys

La Kats es va despertar quan un raig de sol li va arribar a l'alçada dels ulls, qui havia deixat un altre cop les cortines entreobertes? Segur que havia estat en Lee.

Quin somni més curiós, feia temps que no recordava tot allò. La Kats va riure fluixet al recordar les seves baralles amb en Shanks, sempre s'havia sentit més calmada desprès d'una.

Poc a poc la Kats va aixecar-se del terra (havia tornat a caure del llit!?) i va anar estirant-se per treure el cruiximent, quina mandra… Ug! La maleïda costella! La Kats va decidir que abans de res seria millor anar a que la Heilen li canvies l'enbenat i mirar si tenia alguna cosa per calmar el dolor.

Potser l'Edd havia fet alguna cosa bona per esmorzar, la Sehue devia estar distreta amb un experiment poc sorollós, qui s'ho creuria la destrucció que podia causar sent mestra d'aixa!

Però ella no havia de patir, en Lee ho tenia tot sota control. Ara per l'entrenament del Haki de l'Edd i la Heilen després d'esmorzar...

**I el següent capítol...**

"Ei! Aquí!" va dir l'Aarika des del seu bot, estava davant d'un vaixell amb una bandera triangular vermella, els seus tripulants tots vestits amb capes, com ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La Kats té 20 anys a l'actualitat i no 19 perquè s'estan des de Juny (cuidant en Luffy) fins el Desembre (Loguetown) a l'East Blue. Fins que fixi quan fa els anys cadascú (si ho faig) serà com si tothom fes els anys l'1 de Gener.

Heu notat que la Kats no diu mai paraulotes (només quan hi ha en Garp)? Doncs sabreu perquè en un altre capítol més endavant.

Per a qui li interessi saber com és la Kats, trèieu els espais al següent link:

akary-5. deviant art art/ Saru-D-Kats- 603605558

Aniré posant la cara de tots els tripulants, ara mateix tinc fets en Lee, l'Edd i personatges futurs, però en penjaré cada un en ordre de reclutament amb cada capítol. Si voleu que dibuixi un personatge que no és de la tripulació deixeu un comentari.

Mepoe


	13. Ficar el nas on no et demanen

**Capítol 13: ****Ficar el nas on no et demanen**

"Ei! Aquí!" va dir l'Aarika des del seu bot, estava davant d'un vaixell amb una bandera triangular vermella, els seus tripulants tots vestits amb capes, com ella.

"Qui és?" va preguntar un des de coberta.

"Un vent amagat que porta noticies!" va cridar ella, exultant.

"El drac estarà satisfet!" va dir ell i li va fer arribar l'extrem d'una corda perquè pugés.

"Quina informació duus Aarika?" va preguntar l'home, mentre llegia uns papers al balcó. L 'Aarika va somriure àmpliament, l'home se la va mirar "Bones noticies?".

"Més que bones, Dragon!" va dir ella, entusiasta "Complementen el que ens van dir de la Murgol fa tres anys" en Dragon va fer una expressió minutament curiosa.

"No me'n fio de la Murgol… Però anem a veure si hi ha gat amagat o no" va dir en Dragon, el somriure de l 'Aarika va perdre potencia al pensar amb la possibilitat.

"He pogut observar com els seus vaixells començaven a retirar-se cap a la Calm Belt des del South Blue…"

"Estrany, a la part de la Gran Line a la que entren hi ha bases de marines però… Els tripulants dels seus vaixells no tenen aquest nivell, el més lògic es que haguessin anat cap a la Red Line per tal d'anar a parar a prop de Marineford…"

En Dragon va arrufar les celles, l 'Aarika va arribar a una conclusió i va fer cara d'horror.

"Vol anar a l'East Blue!" va exclamar en veu baixa, no convenia que ningú averigües que hi havia res important allà. En Dragon va assentir, mentre una expressió preocupada passava per seves faccions durant un segon.

"El més segur es que hagi trobat rumors sobre l'Ace, després de tot en Garp no és l'home més discret del món" va continuar ella i va seguir baixant encara més el to de veu "En Luffy correrà perill…"

L'aura d'en Dragon es va enfosquir i ell va deixar anar un sospir "Enviarem algú perquè posi un ull sobre l'Ace, potser no ens ajudarà en el nostre objectiu, però fem el que fem per les següents generacions"

La Kats va sortir de la infermeria i va anar al menjador, que era un espai gran, suficient per més de quinze persones. De l'entrada a la cuina provenia la flaire de l'esmorzar fent-se. La Kats es va assentar al banc (les cadires s'havien considerat massa cares i poc pràctiques) que hi havia al cap de taula i es va esperar. Al cap d'uns cinc minuts l'Edd li estava servint l'esmorzar (coses de tenir una costella trencada i ordres de la doctora de no moure't gaire) i els altres s'estaven servint. Un cop tothom estava menjant, la Kats va fer un glop de cafè (mentre arrufava el nas) i va decidir que era hora de treure's de sobre teoria per explicar.

"Bé!" va dir, els altres quatre es van girar cap a ella "Lee, Sehue, vosaltres no podeu comentar, seria fer trampes" i se la van mirar amb cara estranyada.

"Heilen, que saps sobre Haki?" va preguntar la Kats, els altres dos van fer cares de comprensió.

"És una habilitat que utilitzen marines i pirates molt forts?" va fer dubitativa, la Kats va assentir.

"Són tres habilitats relacionades, i per avançar a la Gran Line fàcilment, s'ha de saber fer servir com a mínim una. Edd?" va fer girant-se cap a ell i fent un altre glop de cafè 'Com hi ha gent a qui li agrada això?!' va pensar.

"Te alguna cosa a veure amb la força de la ment… I amb esquivar i protegir?"

"Si, però més que força mental és de voluntat i esquivar i protegir són els dos Hakis bàsics, el tercer no puc ensenyar-lo com fer servir, no tothom pot i és més instintiu que res més." els dos van assentir, posant atenció mentre en Lee i la Sehue començaven a recollir taula.

"El Kenbunshoku Haki es basa en 'llegir' l'aura de l'oponent per tal de predir el seu següent moviment, segons cada persona les 'aures' es detecten de diferents maneres (colors, sons, olors…)" va explicar "El Busoshoku Haki es vasa en endurir el cos per suportar cops, també permet atacar a Lògies" amb això últim la Heilen va fer mala cara, la Kats li va fer un somriure i l'Edd se la va mirar confús.

La Heilen va deixar anar un renec mentre es posava crema als blaus, qui hauria dit que el Haki seria tant dolorós d'aprendre… I que la seva capitana es podria moure tant bé amb un ós trencat. L'Edd havia agafat una mica de la pomada de la infermeria feia una estona i havia anat al seu quarto. Era una mica tímid per un ex-marine que segurament havia compartit espai amb cinquanta homes més, encara que la Heilen era una doctora o sigui que no podia saber segur de que era habitual al sentir vergonya per el cos…

Igualment, després de tenir cura d'ella mateixa aniria directe a buscar la Sehue, avui tractaria els talls que havia rebut a l'anterior combat, si o si.

Cap a les tres del migdia la tripulació va arribar una illa desèrtica, no hi havia plantes, no hi havia animals, no hi havia persones, només roques grises.

Tots van fer mala cara al veure-ho, necessitaven provisions i medecines (que la Heilen encara no havia aconseguit utilitzar per a la Sehue) urgentment . Igualment la Kats va ordenar desembarcar, deixant el vaixell resguardat dins d'una cova costanera, intentarien trobar gent amb mercaderies i, si no, racionarien fins la següent illa. Tenien sort de poder filtrar aigua de mar.

Un cop a terra, cadascú amb equipament adequat pel desert (menys la Kats, que amb la seva fruita del diable podia ignorar la temperatura), els cinc van començar a caminar. L'objectiu era el peu d'una muntanya on semblava haver-hi vegetació, segons l'Edd trigarien unes tres hores en arribar. Com que perdrien la resta del dia a arribar-hi portaven el que feia falta per acampar.

Al ser poques hores després del migdia el sol picava i el camí era més difícil a causa del terreny inestable. Les queixes no van trigar a aparèixer.

"Tinc set" va dir la Sehue.

"I jo tinc vuit" va dir en Lee amb desgana, ella se'l va mirar malament i la Heilen va deixar anar una rialleta.

"Quina gràcia!" va dir la Sehue sardonicament "Com que vosaltres dos teniu la pell fosca no sabeu com arriva a picar el sol!"

"Com a mínim tu et pots posar morena" va fer l'Edd.

"Au va, vinga" va dir la Heilen "Si discutim serà pitjor. Sehue, si et molesta el sol posat la gorra."

"Però llavors suo, és negre!" va queixar-se ella, la Kats se la va mirar sarcasticament i va assenyalar la seva roba (barret d'aviador inclòs) que era tota negra i gruixuda, amb alguna veta de color vermell. Ara que s'hi fixava, la Sehue veia que el cabell li havia crescut fins les espatlles.

"Tu no tens res a dir, que no notes la calor" va fer en Lee "Per cert, no pots expulsar fred o alguna cosa?"

La Kats se'l va mirar un segon i va fer cara d'avergonyida.

"No fotis que pot?" va preguntar l'Edd, consternadament. La Kats va deixar anar una rialla nerviosa i va dir _"Shimo", _l'aire va refredar-se inmediatament i els altres quatre van deixar anar un sospir d'alleujament.

L'Edd agraïa que la Kats hagués refredat l'ambient, encara que no es salvaria d'algunes bones cremades, tampoc la Sehue, ara que hi pensava.

Feia una estona el grup havia passat per una zona plena de cactus que la Sehue s'havia estat mirant interessada, l'Edd no volia saber quina en duia de cap.

Van anar caminant fins que en Lee va demanar aigua a la Sehue (ella i la Heilen duien les cantimplores), ella li va passar i en Lee va agafar l'ampolla, arrufant les celles, semblava que s'havia vessat una mica del líquid per un costat.

"Ecs, Sehue, ja podries mantindre això més net. Està enganxós!" va dir, i va fer uns quants glops, un cop fet això va tornar a posar el tap i va tornar la cantimplora a la Sehue.

Durant uns cinc minuts no va passar res, però llavors es va desencadenar el caos.

"Un bolet!" va exclamar en Lee amb una postura molt més relaxada que normalment i la cara ruboritzada mentre assenyalava una roca que, efectivament, tenia forma de bolet.

L'Edd se'l va mirar amb confusió, però no era l'única persona del grup que ho feia:

La Kats s'havia girat cap a en Lee, la seva expressió podria ser la definició de 'a punt d'entrar en un estat de pànic'.

La Sehue se l'estava mirant amb una barreja de curiositat avergonyida i diversió.

La Heilen semblava lleugerament atònita.

"És amistós?" va fer en Lee mentre feia ondular els braços, estava begut!?

L'Edd va notar com la boca se li obria, al seu costat la Sehue va caure al terra, rient. La Kats va deixar anar un gemec terroritzat, els seus ulls vermells fixats a en Lee.

La Heilen es va acostar a en Lee i el va avaluar medicament mentre ell es queixava com un nen. Llavors es va girar cap a la Sehue, la seva expressió imitant a la d'un animal enfurismat.

"Li has donat suc de cactus, oi!?" va cridar, mentre la Sehue intentava amagar-se radera de'n Lee que es mirava la Kats com si el sol li vingues de cara.

"Algú ha calat foc a la Kats?" va preguntar. La Kats va fer uns passos enrere.

Al final la Sehue, intimidada per les amenaces de ser injectada per el "virus de la estupidesa", va haver d'encarregar-se d'en Lee. Per dir la veritat, l'Edd s'estava divertint bastant: En Lee no parava de separar-se del grup, cridant animalades mentre la Sehue anava radera seu, maleint la idea de donar-li suc de captus.

La Kats havia sortit del seu estat d'estupor i, per un cop, estava actuant com la responsable del grup, l'Edd suposava que tenir algú tan ordenat com en Lee ajudant-la havia fomentat el seu comportament eixelebrat.

Al cap d'una estona, el grup va arribar prou a prop del peu de la muntanya com per veure un oasis (Per fi! Quina set tenia!) amb un campament bastant gran al costat. Les tendes eren totes blanques, cada una amb una bandera pirata amb un tricorni i un bastó substituint un dels ossos al damunt. Cap dels quatre 'aptes' va reconèixer la insígnia o sigui que es va decidir 'explorar el terreny', o sigui: espiar.

Els cinc van acostar-se a les tendes, en Lee callat de moment, i van plantar la orella darrere de la que semblava més distingida, bingo.

"-han arribat al seu destí, Lord" va dir una veu rogallosa.

"Bé, bé" va dir una altre veu, l'Edd creia que des d'un Den Den mushi "D'aquí poc tindrem guanys capità".

"Merda Lee!" va xiuxiuejar la Kats al costat de l'Edd, l'home en qüestió s'havia desplaçat cap el costat de la tenda, mirant malhumoradament una tenda.

"...ja està preparada per enviar" va dir l'home que estaven espiant, llavors en Lee va afegir la seva opinió, sorollosament.

"Un circ!" va cridar, assenyalant davant seu de manera enutjada "No m'agraden! Hi ha gent que vol apartar-me de la Rebecca allà!".

"Que passa aquí capità?" va preguntar el Lord del Den Den mushi.

"Res preocupant, Lord" va dir el capità des de la porta de la seva tenda, mirant-se al grup "Unes rates molestes s'han escapolit al campament".

L'Edd va empassar saliva.

En Mallory tenia la seva tripulació al davant, arrenglerada, tots havien recuperat el coneixement i volien saber perquè no hi havien uns pirates al calabós.

"Gas al·lucinogen" va declarar en Tino Mallory seriosament "Provinent de volcans marins. Us ha fet pensar que hi havien enemics i heu actuat acordament, jo us he deixat estabornits per a evitar més danys.

Peró enorgulliu-vos! Heu actuat com a autèntics guerrers! El pròxim cop, quan vagi de veritat, mostreu el mateix coratge i no hi haurà ningú que ens aturi!" va exclamar, i els marines van bramar el seu acord.

"Ens falten dos vaixells i el pal major, com ho explica això?" algú va preguntar. En Mallory va fer una pausa llarga.

"Un peix espasa gegant" va declarar sense vacil·lar "Ha tallat el nostre mastil i s'ha endut els dos altres vaixells per davant".

Els soldats es van quedar de pedra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teniu sort que la Nyla m'ha insistit de que continues, si no, no crec que fins finals d'Agost hagués acabat el capítol.

Sabeu com es diu el que fa en Mallory en aquest capítol? "Bullshitting". Estava rient sota el nas mentre ho escrivia.

Com és en Lee:

akary-5. deviantart art/01 -Weming- Lee-625577689? ga_submit_ new=10% 253A1470156772

Li traieu els espais i aquí el teniu (el cap).

I... comença un arc de tres capítols.


	14. Linx amb pell de Hiena

**Capítol 14: Linx amb pell de Hiena**

***Avís: Aquest capítol està escrit des del punt de vista de la Heilen, espereu-vos un 'empatx' de Lee.**

El 'capità', com el 'Lord' l'havia anomenat, s'estava mirant el seu grup, la Heilen agraïa que la Kats estigues al costat d'en Lee, encara que la cosa s'hagués calmat, de moment.

L'home els hi havia demanat explicacions i havia ofert de vendre-s'hi provisions, però tot això feia olor de socarrim, la conversa que havia tingut amb el 'Lord' deia 'màfia' s'ho mires com s'ho mires.

L'Edd, qui per raons obvies era l'encarregat d'aquestes transaccions, feia una hora que estava discutint amb un subordinat del 'capità' (anomenat Don Shenzio*, el capità, no el subordinat). Llavors un home molt mudat es va apropar a ells.

"On és el Capità? Tinc que discutir certs assumptes amb ell" va dir al subordinat, d'acord, ara la Heilen volia agafar en Lee i els altres i sortir corrent d'allà, l'aspecte d'aquell home cridava 'negocis bruts' i, quan la Kats se'l va mirar amb un reconeixent horroritzat aquest impuls va guanyar encara més força.

"Aquest és un RT!" va xiuxiuejar ella al grup, en Lee, ja recuperat, semblava, se la va mirar interrogant "Un Representant dels Tenryubito!"

La Heilen, en Lee i la Sehue van haver de contendre els crits de sorpresa, l'Edd, que els havia sentit, va tensar-se.

"A la segona tenda a l'esquerra" va dir el recluta, mig avorrit, d'acord, això era comú. La Heilen s'havia quedat congelada al terra, perquè s'havien de trobar amb gent d'aquells tios allà? Un moment, allò volia dir que el 'Lord'...

Quan l'home va haver marxat en Lee va assentir cap a la Kats i va seguir-lo sense que ningú se n'adones. Era tan hàbil el seu Lee..

L'Edd i 'l'avorrit' van continuar les negociacions durant dues hores més, però que costava posar-se d'acord!? La Kats s'havia estirat al terra mirant els núvols passar i la Sehue estava fent-la servir de coixí mentre dormia. La Heilen se les va tornar a mirar… un moment, la Kats tenia una costella trencada, eren idiotes aquestes dues!? Evidentment la resposta era 'si'. Li fotria una hòstia a la Sehue…

De cop es van sentir crits, les 'marmotes' es van aixecar del terra i la Heilen va veure el més meravellós d'aquest món, el seu estimat corrent cap a ella.

Però alguna cosa no rutllava… algú l'estava perseguint, com s'atrevia!?

"Sortim d'aquí!" va cridar el Déu de la Heilen.

"I ens quedem sense teca!?" va bramar l'Edd, bé, d'acord, això no era bo.

"I una merda!" va cridar la Kats "Jo tinc gana!" va dir la Sehue.

Llavors una veu va parlar darrere seu.

"Deixeu la teca, nens" va dir un home canós i amb ulls marrons, la Heilen el va reconèixer, era l'Otoko Senshi*, la marina no sabia el seu nom real, però tenia una recompensa de 200 milions.

"Com que deixem la teca!?" va exclamar la Sehue.

"El vostre amic ha descobert amb que juguen i ara els traficants no volen que en digui ni piu" va contestar l'Otoko Senshi, traient-se la capa verda i aguantant-la amb un braç mentre corrien.

"QUÈ!?" va exclamar la Heilen, traient la seva sarbatana d'una butxaca de la bata i carregant-la amb el dard que contenia un dels verins més viciosos.

"Doncs lluitarem" va afirmar la Kats, la Heilen va veure de seguida on anava això i li va estirar una orella.

"Si apa! Tens una costella trencada, tu et quedes quietona"

El grup es va aturar al costat del oasis on el terra estava moll.

"Jo m'encarrego de l'RT, que tenim assumptes pendents, vosaltres de la noia gat" va dir l'Otoko Senshi.

"Noia gat?" va preguntar la Sehue.

"Edd!" va dir la Kats "Ajuda'l" va ordenar.

"Si, capitana" va dir l'Edd, al veure que la Kats anava en serio, i va seguir a l'altre home que ja s'havia abalançat contra l'enemic.

La 'noia gat', com l'havia anomenat l'Otoko Senshi, encara perseguia en Lee. Feia una mica de por ja que tenia els ulls grocs amb les pupil·les verticals i uns ullals marcats, però era més aviat menuda, el seu cabell dominat en prou feines amb una cua de cavall semblava el pelatge gris d'una bèstia salvatge.

En Lee va començar a aturar-se per lluitar però abans de que pogués fer res la Sehue li havia passat pel davant i ell no va atacar per evitar posar-se al mig.

"Descansa una mica, que has corregut més que jo!" va cridar ella per sobre l'espatlla.

I la lluita va començar. La Sehue va treure's la clau de Kairoseki de l'esquena i va fer un arc horitzontal amb ella a l'altura de l'estomac de l'enemic. La noia va ajupir-se, mirant-se la clau sospitosament, va seguir corrent i va placar a la Sehue, desprès va fer un salt mortal enrere i va caure de quatre potes.

"Noia gat definitivament" va murmurar la Sehue, recuperant la compostura i va tirar la clau cap a ella.

La noia, d'uns disset anys, ara que la Heilen s'hi fixava, va esquivar com si res amb un salt al costat. La Sehue va maleir en veu baixa i es va tirar darrere de la clau, mentre la noia va anar a atacar-la, però a l'últim moment va haver d'esquivar un dard paralitzant que havia tirat la Heilen. La noia es va mirar la Heilen, que va recular, la Kats i en Lee es van posar davant seu protectorament, ella ho va ignorar i va saltar per sobre dels tres, tirant d'un cop a la Heilen cap on hi havia la Sehue.

La Heilen va caure de cul i es va començar a aixecar, però la noia ja estava sobre seu. Una clau va passar per sobre del cap de la Heilen, seguida de la Sehue, la noia la va tornar a esquivar amb un bot.

La Heilen va agafar la seva sarbatana més fermament i va començar a disparar. La Sehue, fiant-se de la punteria de l'altre, va començar a llançar cops bojament, era imprevisible, però no semblava que això afectes a la seva contrincant. De fet, la noia havia començat a contraatacar més seriosament i la Sehue estava perdent terreny, els dards fent poca cosa per ajudar-la.

La noia va enviar un cop de puny al diafragma de la Sehue que la va deixar sense aire i la va estabornir amb un cop al clatell. Es va girar cap a la Heilen i va atacar, la Heilen va tancar els ulls per reflex 'Merda! Sóc dèbil!' va pensar.

Però el cop no va arribar, la Heilen va obrir els ulls i va veure l'esquena del seu estimat Lee. Ell havia aturat el cop amb un puny de color metàl·lic, això devia ser Haki, va decidir la Heilen abans d'aixecar-se mentre la lluita continuava per anar a atendre la Sehue, que ja tenia la Kats (se li podien dir moltes coses però no deslleial) al costat.

Mentre revisava la Sehue, la Heilen no va poder seguir el combat, però en algun moment en Lee va rebre un cop i es va posicionar dins del seu camp de visió, quan la noia el va tornar a atacar alguna cosa havia canviat, la Heilen se la va mirar bé. 'Genial' va pensar 'Un altre usuari d'una fruita del diable'. La noia ara semblava més un linx que humana però el seu cos conservava la mateixa estructura, la seva velocitat i agilitat havien augmentat i estava atacant amb les urpes. En Lee no podia aturar completament les quatre extremitats que l'assaltaven en aquest atac foll i fins hi tot el seu domini excel·lent del Haki no estava evitant que apareguessin uns quants talls superficials. La Kats es va girar cap a la Heilen decididament.

"Està bé, ajuda'l" va concedir ella, la Kats va fer un dels seus somriures macabres (marcats per les ombres que feia la cicatriu) i va posar les mans sobre del terra moll.

"Ja era hora, '_Azen to saseru'_*" va dir quan la noia tenia els dos peus una mica enfonsats al terra, enganxant a en Lee també. Els dos combatents van quedar-se clavats a mig atac i van moure els braços en cercles per mantindre l'equilibri, en Lee va caure d'esquena, amb els genolls apuntant cap el cel.

La Heilen, que s'estava morin mentalment a causa del final idiota d'una lluita tant seria, va llençar un dard paralitzant a les extremitats de la noia, que es va desplomar al terra just abans de poder trencar el terra i esquivar-la.

"Merda!" va cridar desganadament.

Just en aquell moment l'Otoko Senshi i l'Edd es van acostar a ells.

"Ei, Doctora" va dir el més vell dels dos "Tinc un pacient" i va assenyalar cap a l'Edd, que semblava fet pols però feia cara de satisfacció, en canvi, l'Otoko Senshi (que carregava el cos sanguinolent de l'RT sobre una espatlla) no semblava ni cansat, la Heilen no es va sorprendre, desprès de tot tenia una recompensa de 200 milions.

"I tu que, noia gat?" va dir la Sehue, que ja havia fugit el més lluny possible de la Heilen, girant-se cap a ella "T'han deixat glaçada?" va continuar amb to foteta.

"No soc cap gat, collons, soc un linx" va contestar amb mala baba la noia "I hem dic Rys, Sliepka*!"

"Què m'has dit!?" va cridar la Sehue cap a ella "És un insult, oi? Se que és un insult!"

"El que has sentit! Sliepka."

La Sehue va rugir i va intentar atacar-la, però la Kats la va aturar.

"Calma, Sehue" va dir "Li vull fer unes preguntes".

"I jo que?" va preguntar en Lee, casi bé interrompent-la "Hem quedo aquí terra fins el dia del judici final?".

"Ho sento, puc refredar coses però no escalfar-les" va dir la Kats aguantant un somriure.

"Tranquils, quan em pugui moure ja el calento jo!" va exclamar la Rys violentament.

"Què has dit meuca!?" va rugir la Heilen, la Kats, la Sehue i l'Otoko Senshi van deixar anar una rialla. La Heilen les va ignorar i va envestir a la Rys.

En Lee va fer cara de circumstancies mentre la convencia perquè s'apartés i deixes a la Kats parlar amb ella. Ella es va apartar de seguida, pensant 'Si amor meu!' alegrement.

"Esteu tots bojos" va dir la (molt més ferida que abans) Rys.

"Bé!" va ignorar-la la Kats mentre la Sehue feia cara d'ofesa "Comencem l'interrogatori".

"No tinc perquè respondre cap pregunta teva" va etzibar-li.

"I meva?" va dir l'Otoko Senshi serenament mentre a la Kats li bategava una vena al front "Ja no has de 'estudiar aquest imbècils per a deixar-los amb un pam de nas quan els destrossis' més, en Sam esta segur".

La Rys va inspirar i va semblar calmar-se una mica, va tancar un segon els ulls i va assentir. Els Shiro Kyouki estaven desconcertats.

"D'acord, ja que crec que se quines preguntes t'anava a preguntar la Kate…!" va començar l'Otoko Senshi, però la Kats va tapar-li la boca amb una mà i va brandar el cap.

"Hem diuen Kats" va dir ella amb un somriure nerviós.

"Ja veig… Ehem! Com anava dient, crec que se quines preguntes t'anava a preguntar la Kats i crec que no estaràs còmoda responent-les tu, ho sigui que desprès els hi faré un resum de la situació i et preguntaré el que m'interessa: Hi ha algú de la tripulació a part d'en Sam i tu que no estigui d'acord amb Don Shenzio i els seus mètodes?" va preguntar fermament, la tripulació va fer exclamacions de sorpresa, la Kats va assentir com si ja s'ho hagués esperat.

"No, els de la tripulació són tots uns Sviňa de merda, i en Shenzio es un Sviňa, Baran dels nassos, i un fill de sa ***** mare que no mereix seguir viu" va fer saber ella.

"Carai…" va murmurar la Kats, a qui la Heilen MAI havia sentit renegar, semblava impressionada.

"D'acord, no m'esperava res més però si hi havia la possibilitat…" va sospirar l'Otoko Senshi "Segona i última pregunta, perdona si és una mica llarga: Amb qui ha tractat la tripulació? Qui els va finançar? Quins productes han estat fent moure?"

"Tenryubito a través de l'home que portes penjant de l'espatlla, i els Hovädo dels nobles i del govern, el mateix per la segona pregunta. Alcohol i drogues dels bèsties, animals i plantes exòtics… persones, sobretot canalla"

"I cada cop els meus tenen més raons per voler acabar amb l'actual govern…" va deixar anar ell.

"Herrmann Alger" va dir la Kats, l'Otoko Senshi es va girar cap a ella.

"Ho has esbrinat, he?" va dir ell amb un somriure, la Kats va esbufegar.

"Primer has preguntat: 'Hi ha algú de la tripulació a part d'en Sam i tu que no estigui d'acord amb Don Shenzio i els seus mètodes?' cosa que senyala a que busques gent simpatitzant amb la teva ideologia i desprès: 'I cada cop els meus tenen més raons per voler acabar amb l'actual govern…', nano, això ho volen els Revolucionaris i, _tu_ ets el seu reclutador" va acabar ella amb to de victòria.

"Des de quan es tan intel·ligent la Kats?" va preguntar l'Edd, flipant. En Lee estava massa ocupat mirant-se la Kats i obrint i tancant la boca com un peix… 'Un peix molt atractiu' va pensar la Heilen amb un sospir.

"A qui li dius 'Tant idiota que no sap distingir un vaixell d'un barret!?'" va deixar anar ella híper enrabiada, el grup va fer un bot (o com a mínim els que podien) i se la van mirar amb ulls molt oberts.

"Definitivament esteu bojos" va comentar la Rys, que ja podia moure una mica els braços.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shenzio Provinent de "El rei lleó", Shenzi és la més 'intel·ligent' de les hienes.

Otoko Senshi/Herrmann Alger Home guerrer

Azen to saseru Deixar gelat.

Sliepka Gallina en Eslovac, també vol dir dona estúpida.

Sviňa Porc, una persona és malèvola.

Baran Ovella jove, persona tossuda i/o estúpida.

Hovädo Senglar/cérvol, una persona és malèvola.

Estic flipant amb el que hem escrit, si, 'hem', la Rys jo no se que fer-li dir, ho sigui que l'ajuda de sempre ha ajudat més (parlo de Nyla que encara no m'ha passat el link a la seva conta).

Sehue: akary -5. deviantart ar t/ 02-Seh ue-626884575

8/8/2016


	15. Hiena que riu, no viu

**Capítol 15: Hiena que riu, no viu**

"Saru D. Kats, Shirokedamono, 80 milions. Weming Lee, Katchuu no gurasu, 60. Sehue, Aoi no arashi, 47. Tino Edd, Orenji no ken, 48. I Blut Heilen, Mugotarashii no gaun, 70…" va enumerar Don Shenzio mentre col·locava els cartells davant dels seus homes, un per un "Si aconseguim els seus caps serem rics i podrem tenir subordinats fent la nostra feina".

"Però Capità! No són molt forts per nosaltres?" va dir un dels homes més atemorit, o sa, que els altres.

"Ja, com si fos possible, la Rys se n'encarregarà com si res, te la força d'algú amb 90 milions aquesta noia! I el Representant dels nostres estimats clients l'està ajudant, els faran xixines" va afirmar Don Shenzio.

"Però senyor…" el capità se'l va mirar malament "Vull dir, capità… I si el vell Sam troba la manera d'escapar-se?" va preguntar mig atemorit.

"Tont-...!" i el capità va perdre tot el color "On és el vell!?" va cridar.

En un vaixell a la costa ple de capes verdes…

"Moltes gràcies noia" deia un home gran amb cara de bon jan però endurit pel mar "Ara la meva filla podrà fer el que vulgui amb la seva vida".

"No hi ha de res, home! Agraeix-li a l'Alger que és qui va saber de la seva situació, Sam!" va contestar alegrement l'Aarika.

"Queda clar el pla?" va preguntar en Lee, tothom va assentir, bé…

"No" va fer la Sehue, la Heilen li va donar una clatellada que la va tombar al terra.

"A vera Sliepka, que no entens d'anar allà i atacar com una boja per a causar una distracció" va etzibar-li la Rys.

"Però com 'ataco com una boja'?" va preguntar la Sehue amb les celles juntes.

"Es que tens un altre forma d'atacar?" va fer l'Edd, de manera encuriosida. La Kats va agafar a la Sehue per les espatlles i se la va mirar als ulls mentre la Rys reia a causa del comentari.

"Sehue, escolta'm" va fer la Kats, la Sehue va assentir "Tu et poses davant del campament" la mestre d'aixa (idiota) va assentir "Els insultes una mica" un altre cop de cap "I els ataques com sempre ho fas. D'acord?"

"D'acord" va fer la Sehue, els altres se la van mirar sense creure-s'ho, mentre, l'Herrmann Alger s'estava aguantant el riure i la Rys ja ni se l'aguantava, estava al terra amb espasmes.

En Don Shenzio i els seus subordinats estaven glaçats de por, feia uns segons un home havia entrat a la tenda dient que una dona amb un aspecte que quadrava amb 'Aoi no arashi' estava apropant-se al campament tranquil·lament, acompanyada de la Rys. Don Shenzio va creuar els dits tot pensant 'Si us plau, que hagi decidit trair els altres i es reparteixi les recompenses amb mi'. Tots van sortir del tendal. I si, allà estaven les dues, es van aturar uns bons vint metres d'on estaven ells, però Don Shenzio sabia que no canviaria res en una confrontació, els farien xixines.

"Vosaltres!" va cridar la dona de cabell blau i ulls bojos "Imbècils! Camacurts! Hienes! Tios de pell rosa! Carallots! Gent que no sap apreciar vaixells!, que foteu vivint en un desert!?" els hi va etzibar, i les dos van llançar-se sobre ells.

Mentre la massacre començava, la Kats (en Lee l'agafava pel coll de la camisa negre que sortia de sota la jaqueta per evitar de que sortís corrent a lluitar) i el seu grup es va escapolir per a anar a buscar el menjar i els diners dels 'pirates', si se'ls hi podia dir així.

"Per que no puc anar amb elles?" es va plànyer la Kats.

"Perquè necessitem que conservis els aliments" va contestar el Lee tallant.

"No sóc una nevera…"

"Vinga nanos!" va fel l'Alger "Elles tenen la seva feina i nosaltres la nostra!" va cantussar ell "Per cert…" va fer mirant-se'ls "Algú te un Den Den Mushi? Aniria bé que els meus apropessin el vaixell el vostre i m'he descuidat de dur-lo".

En Lee va posar una ma dins la butxaca interior de la seva armilla just quan es van haver d'ajupir perquè dos traficants els hi passaven pel costat fugint del lloc on havien anat la Rys i la Sehue. I en va treure un mini-Den Den Mushi del mateix color verd de la seva roba.

"Gràcies" va fer l'Alger mentre l'agafava, i va començar a marcar el número mentre inspeccionaven l'interior d'una altre tenda.

"Ep nena!" va dir quan li van contestar.

"A qui li dius nena!?" va demanar l'Aarika, a la Kats li va aparèixer un somriure a la cara quan va sentir la seva veu.

"A ningú!... Us faria res anar cap a la costa Sud? Allà hi ha un vaixell ancorat…"

"El dels idiotes?" va preguntar.

"A qui li dius que és tan tonta que es tira al mar sense saber nedar!?" va esclatar la Kats, però fluixet, no volia que els descobrissin.

"Kat…? Kats!?" va preguntar l'Aarika sense creure-s'ho.

"Si, curta de gambals. Que et creus, insultant a ta germana gran!?".

"Per cinc minuts! I hem referia als traficants, hòstia!".

"Noies…" va dir l'Alger, els demés es miraven l'escena amb els ulls com unes taronges, en Lee semblava especialment terroritzat 'Dos d'ella… i al mateix lloc d'aquí unes hores, glups' pensava.

"Si, si, ara movem el vaixell, vell de 34 anys!" va contestar de males maneres l'Aarika. I va penjar.

"No sóc tant gran…" va sospirar l'Alger.

Cossos volaven i persones fugien de la tempesta blava. En Don Shenzio feia una estona que 'descansava' sota els peus de la Rys, juntament amb una pila gemegant del seu cercle més proper.

La Sehue estava rient, semblava que hagués perdut els papers però estava vigilant de no partir-li el cap a ningú amb la seva clau, o els malucs, o la caixa toràcica, o qualsevol part important per viure.

Llavors els enemics van acabar-se, els quatre que quedaven es veien fugir a la llunyania… La Sehue va inflar les galtes.

"Quina merda de contrincants… no han durat re, la Heilen els hauria pogut vèncer!"

"Si jo m'he quedat amb els més merda!"

"No"

"Si"

"Que no!"

"Que si!"

.

.

.

I així van continuar fins que la tripulació (carregant unes motxilles ENORMES) va arribar.

"Que feu?" va fer la Kats, que portava tres bosses.

"Ara els hi dones a elles!" va fer la Heilen, referint-se a les dos discutint, la Kats li va fer cas i els hi va tirar dos de les motxilles, el que va obligar-les a parar.

"Vinga noies! No discutiu!" va fer l'Alger abraçant-les per les espatlles, cosa que va ser rebut amb dos cops de puny.

"Anem" va fer en Lee, cansat. L'Edd va assentir, necessitava estirar-se _ara_.

Al cap de tres hores de discussions entre la Sehue i la Rys, uns Lee i Edd zombis, una Heilen fixada amb en Lee quan no estava renyant algú, i l'Alger i la Kats estaven xerrant alegrement, van arribar al vaixell, els revolucionaris estaven esperant per allà i quan els van veure van anar a ajudar-los amb les motxilles.

"On és en Sam!?" va preguntar la Rys a un d'ells mentre la Kats i l'Aarika es saludaven assentint amb un somriure trapella que va fer venir-li calfreds a en Lee.

"Aquí, filla" va dir la veu enrogallada d'en Sam, la Rys el va anar a abraçar, tirant la motxilla a la Sehue.

Mentre parlaven, la Heilen va anar enviant als ferits recents a la infermeria del vaixell per a tractar-los, en Lee tenia por de deixar la Kats sola amb la seva germana, però volia descansar, encara que no més que l'Edd, que havia passat durant la seva lluita? (L'Edd explicaria després que l'Alger, al veure que s'unia a la lluita, havia dit 'Hora d'entrenar-se' i l'havia fet lluitar fins que havia caigut rodó al terra).

Al cap d'una estona en Sam va entrar a la infermeria arrossegant a darrera seu una malhumorada Rys i li va demanar a la Heilen si li podia fer una ullada.

"No hi ha cap problema" va dir ella somrient, ignorant el fet de que era ella que l'havia ferit.

"Gràcies jove" i es va asseure a una cadira d'un racó.

La Rys va fer mala cara però no va dir res (amb en Sam davant seu no volia semblar desagraïda) i va deixar que la Heilen l'atengués, només amb un parell de males mirades dirigides a la Sehue (lligada al llit amb unes cordes) i la Heilen.

BOOOOM! Es va sentir, les converses que s'havien pogut sentir fins aquell moment van tallar-se de cop. El vaixell es va moure violentament de costat.

"Ho sabia!" va exclamar en Lee "No les podia deixar soles a aquelles dues!" i va saltar del llit, esquivant a una preocupada Heilen per anar a veure que passava.

Es va trobar un pandemònium, les dues germanes havien aconseguit (ves a saber com) una canya grandiosa i havien pescat un Rei marí.

"Lee!" va cridar la Kats movent els braços "Ja tenim sopar!".

"Que fots pescant això!?" va preguntar en Lee enfadadíssim "Vols que ens mati a tots!?".

"Però si no passa res!" va exclamar la Kats, just en aquell moment la bèstia va deixar anar un crit ensordidor i va atacar el vaixell dels revolucionaris. Algú el va interceptar abans de que passes res, l'Alger havia saltat de borda i havia colpejat el Rei marí, matant-lo a l'acte.

"Ara si que és el sopar" va dir ell, caient de peu a terra mentre la bèstia queia a l'aigua darrere seu.

Un cop tothom es va haver calmat van quedar que no hi haurien més 'captures de menjar' (els revolucionaris estaven tant enfadats amb l'Aarika com en Lee i la Heilen ho estaven amb la Kats) i van cuinar el Rei marí (a la brasa, l'Edd tenia prohibit fer cap esforç per uns dies).

L'Alger i en Lee havien parlat i s'havia decidit que seria millor esperar al dia següent a salpar per tal de descansar. El grup de revolucionaris i Shiro Kyouki tenien feina per fer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Segons els meus càlculs porten mig any a la Gran Line ja...

Edda: akar m/art/ 03-Timo- Edda-628191666

8/8/2016 Si, el vaig acabar al mateix dia que l'últim.


	16. Els marines no ho veuen a venir

**Capítol 16: Els marines no ho veuen a venir**

El mar s'havia tornat en contra seva, les ones feien moure els vaixells violentament i els Shiro Kyouki, al no tenir navegant les estaven passant magres. La Heilen s'havia tancat a dins per por de que se l'endugues una onada (la primera que l'havia mullat s'havia endut el tint que duia als cabells i l'havia deixat rossa) i els demés, ferits encara, feien el que podien; en Lee duia el timó, amb el vell Sam al costat seu donant-li indicacions, la Kats, l'Edd i la Sehue intentaven dominar les veles com podien. La Rys estava quieta al mig de coberta, mirant-se el cel. De cop va reaccionar.

"Tanqueu les veles!" va cridar als altres.

"Perquè!? Ens quedarem on som si ho fem!" va cridar la Kats.

"Vols que bolquem!? A més, hem perdut als revolucionaris!" era veritat, el segon vaixell havia desaparegut entre les ones, ja que el 'Chi no umi' s'havia desviat del rumb que marcava el _Log-pose_.

"Punyetes!" va dir la Sehue al confirmar-ho.

"Feu-li cas!" va cridar la Kats, llavors es va girar cap a la Rys "Saps com navegar?"

"Perquè et penses que no hem volien deixar anar aquelles hienes?" va contestar ella. La Kats va assentir i es va posar per feina, durant l'estona que va durar la tempesta (una hora si fa no fa) la Rys va estar lladrant ordres a tort i a dret. L'Edd va agrair haver dormit tota la nit, la Sehue va donar-se dos cops amb el mastil quan no mirava per on anava, la Kats casi bé va caure a l'aigua i en Lee va quedar amb les mans plenes de butllofes a causa de la força amb que agafava el timó. El vell Sam i la Rys només estaven molls, i en el cas de la Rys amb una mica de mal de coll i un braç adolorit (havia estat a punt de caure de coberta i la Kats l'havia salvat a l'últim moment).

Quan el sol ja brillava sobre la coberta la Heilen va sortir de dins del vaixell i es va trobar en Sam fent anar el timó mentre els altres estaven tirats al terra prenent el sol.

"Dropos…" va dir mirant-se'ls.

"I tu que, que no has fet res? va preguntar la Sehue mentre s'aixecava, la seva roba negre més prima que la de la Kats havia estat la primera en assecar-se, al seu costat la Rys es va espolsar com un gos i la va tornar a mullar "Ei!" va exclamar llançant-li una mala mirada.

"Umm.. bé…" va fer la Heilen, una mica avergonyida "Esque… tinc el poder d'una fruita del diable…" va murmurar, els altres se la van mirar.

"Jo també" van dir la Kats i la Rys (la primera més alegrament que la segona).

"I no tinc gaire força…" va continuar.

"Això és veritat" va fer l'Edd.

"Ho sigui que hauria fet més nosa que servei" va acabar. Els altres es van mirar entre ells sense saber que dir-li, al final van concloure que la seva decisió havia estat bastant encertada.

"I quina fruita t'has pres?" va preguntar en Lee encuriosit. La Heilen va intentar no mirar-li la cara.

"Ehmmm… Ummm… preferiria no dir-ho…" va tornar a murmurar.

"Perquè!?" va preguntar la Sehue una mica ferida perquè desconfies d'ells, potser li feia prendre medicines, però li havia agafat afecte a la Heilen.

"No os ho prengueu a la valenta, quan se'n senti capaç ja ho dirà" va dir la Kats, al veure que la Heilen s'encongia sobre si mateixa, clar que, la fruita del diable de la Heilen ella ja la sabia…

"On han anat a parar aquells?" va preguntar l'Aarika a l'Alger, mirant al voltant del vaixell com si el 'Chi no umi' hagués d'aparèixer d'un moment a l'altre.

"No pateixis, la Rys és una excel·lent navegant, ens tornarem a trobar a l'illa" va contestar ell.

"...amb el sentit de l'orientació que té la meva germana… espero que no li hagin donat el _Log-pose_ a ella…"

"Terra a la vista!"

"Per fi!" va cridar a ple pulmó la Kats, amb l'abric i barret encara molls a causa de la seva gruixor.

"Alto aquí" va dir la Heilen agafant-la per l'esquena de l'abric "Treu-te això i canviat de roba, agafaràs un refredat".

"Però si no agafo fred!" va queixar-se la Kats, la Heilen només se la va mirar seriament "Ugh… d'acoooord".

Un cop havent-se canviat la roba per uns texans i una camisa negre que contrastava i molt, la Kats va ajudar als demés a ancorar. En Sam va decidir quedar-se al vaixell tot dient: "No sóc prou jove com per anar fent les bestieses que fareu."

La tripulació més la Rys estaven movent-se cap a la seva destinació a pas ràpid, l'illa on estaven servia als marines per aturar-s'hi amb els presoners que havien d'anar cap a Impel Down i l'Alger volia reclutar-ne algun.

"Ep, Sliepka" va fer la Rys cridant l'atenció de la Sehue "Com que l'últim cop que vam lluitar no vam acabar d'acord amb qui era millor que et sembla fer una competició?"

"D'acord" va contestar ella "Qui deixi KO més gent guanya".

"Fet"

"Bé"

"Puc jo?" va fer la Kats.

"No, que et necessitem per adormir els guardes" va dir-li en Lee.

"Esgarria-cries…" va murmurar la Kats malhumorada "La Heilen et serviria però nooo! 'Els seus subministraments són escassos Kats', 'El fred te el mateix afecte i no gastem', 'Sóc en Weming Lee, sóc un garrepa i tinc un pal al…!'" CLASH! la Heilen li havia donat un cop de puny a la Kats i l'havia enviat contra un mur "Quina doctora!" va cridar la Kats com a protesta.

"Digue'm-ho a mi!" va cridar la Rys.

"Doncs no diguis burrades!" va contestar-li la Heilen, i quan es va girar per a adorar en Lee la Kats li va treure la llengua.

"Ja veig que sou molt madurs tots vosaltres" va dir la veu de l'Alger sarcasticament des de sobre el mur mentre al costat seu l'Aarika reia tant que li costava respirar.

L'Alger es va mirar tota la tripulació i va dir: "Anem fent."

BOOM! La paret de davant l'edifici es va ensorrar després d'un cop conjunt entre els dos grups. Els marines de dintre es van quedar glaçats, miranse'ls. Llavors va començar la lluita.

"1, 2, 3, 4…!" contava la Sehue donant cops a tort i a dret mentre la Rys li feia d'Eco uns metres enllà.

D'una porta va sortir-ne una dona que havia de ser mig-gegant per força, la Rys, que estava més aprop, va saltar-li al damunt, va desequilibrar-la i mentre queia al terra (aixafant uns quants marines de passada) li va donar un cop de propina, deixant-la completament sense sentits.

"Això només compta com a un!" va anunciar la Sehue arrufant les celles cap a la Rys.

"Els que hi ha a sota els contaré igualment!" va contestar la Rys amb un somriure ferotge, la Sehue va murmurar unes quantes paraulotes i va tornar a la feina.

Mentrestant, al cantó contrari de l'illa d'on havien desembarcat…

"Vinga Kats, refreda un pel l'aire, però no ens congelis" deia en Lee en veu molt baixa.

"Que si, que si" va fer la Kats de mala gana, l'Aarika se'ls va mirar amb un somriure.

Un rere l'altre els soldats de fora els vaixells van anar caient al terra, adormits, la Kats i els seus dos companys van acostar-se al vaixell més proper (a en Lee i l'Aarika els hi va quedar la pell de gallina), un cop a sota la Kats va pujar i es va amagar radera d'uns barril i va tornar a refredar l'ambient, amb els mateixos resultats, d'allà va estendre l'efecte cap als altres vaixells, congelant l'aigua al pas d'aquella força invisible.

Un cop fet això els altres dos van enfilar-se, en Lee va anar a carregar-se el timó i l'Aarika va anar a la bodega, on hi havien cel·les per presoners i en va treure uns quants, els va deixar estirats al port, on el petit grup els va apartar fins una localització que no fos vista des dels vaixells.

"Bé parelleta" va fer l'Aarika traient una agrupació de cartells de recompensa de dins la seva desuadora.

"No som parella" va dir en Lee tallant, darrera seu la Kats va mirar l'Aarika.

"Aja, és clar" va dir ella "I aquí tenim…" va continuar, comparant cartells amb presoners, quan va estar davant d'un home amb barba rossa va treure un retolador vermell i li va fer una creu a sobre del pit.

"Perquè fas això?" va preguntar en Lee, incrèdul.

"Aquest tio no ens interessa, la creu es perquè els altres sàpiguen que l'hem de deixar aquí.

"Joder…" va deixar anar un revolucionari, mirant-se el panorama després de que els dos remolins de destrucció (la Sehue i la Rys) sortissin de l'edifici, arrossegada en el cas de la Sehue, perquè la Heilen les revises. Tot estava de potes cap per avall, els marines, en un estat deplorable, havien quedat escampats pel terra i, en alguns casos, sobre les escales que duien al pis de dalt.

"50" va fer la Rys, somrient predadorament cap a la Sehue.

"51! Toma ya!" va cridar la Sehue "Supera-ho nena!" va dir saltant.

"51!" va exclamar, tirant un marine que havia estat fa uns segons als peus de la Sehue cap una paret.

"I una merda! Aquest ja estava fora de si!"

"S'estava movent"

"Això eren els impulsos nerviosos! Com les gallines quan els hi talles el cap, que encara es mouen una estona."

"Aquest era viu… ÉS viu, a més, qui és la que ha tombat una geganta? Aquella valia per tres!"

"Havíem quedat que no!"

"O calleu o us enmordasso" va amenaçar la Heilen.

Mirant-se'ls des d'un racó, ningú va veure un home de cabellera verda quasi negre, portava un vestit de mudar i un barret, a la ma, fermament agafada, una pistola amb silenciador carregada i amb el segur tret. S'estava observant bé l'escena, al final va concloure que era massa perillós intervenir i va anar cap a una finestra, des d'allà va disparar a una placa metàl·lica cap al cantó contrari on volia anar i quan tothom es va girar cap el soroll, es va esvair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pobres marines! I... nou personatge misteriós! Pròxim cap tornarem a beure el nostre amic plomós i ros, en Gaipa baja.

Heilen: ak ary-5.d evianta rt ar t/04-Blut -Heilen-628 192108

14/08/2016


	17. Veritats sospitades, nova tripulació

**Capítol 17: Veritats sospitades i una nova tripulació**

En Gaipa Dritto estava atabalat, la reunió amb els seus caps havia estat un desastre: L'Smith casi bé s'havia arrencat els cabells perquè _Shirokedamono_ i els Shiro Kyouki els havien tornat a deixar amb un pam de nas i, a més, la tripulació del Contraalmirall Mallory (no sabia ven be perquè tothom l'anomenava pel nom de pila) havia patit un 'accident'. Si tenir al·lucinacions a causa de gasos volcànics es pot dir accident.

"Hola, Capità Gaipa" va saludar una dona des de darrere seu.

"Bon dia, Capitana Murgol" va contestar en Dritto, girant-se cap a ella "A que dec el plaer de parlar amb la principal amenaça cap als Revolucionaris?" va preguntar, sense afegir '...i civils indefensos'.

Ella li va somriure sense que li arribes als ulls. 'Sembla una serp mirant-se una presa' va pensar en Dritto.

"He sentit a parlar de les teves gestes, Capità. M'agradaria saber…" va fer amb veu melosa, mentre s'acostava més a ell "...si t'interessaria unir-te als nostres esforços" va acabar, somrient àmpliament, en Dritto va haver de suprimir un calfred, una excusa, necessitava una excusa.

"Estic afalagat, Capitana" va dir, intentant semblar educat "Però hem temo que he de rebutjar la seva generosa oferta, en aquests moments la meva tripulació i jo estem completament dedicats a la persecució d'una tripulació de pirates que van originar-se al South Blue fa tres anys cap aquestes dates. Com a tripulació que fa més temps que els persegueix, i per tant coneix millor les seves debilitats, és el nostre deure."

Amb allò el somriure de la Murgol es va tornar agre.

"Si, se de quina tripulació hem parles, un ex-subordinat està amb ells" va dir, entonant la paraula 'ex-subordinat' com alguns nobles dirien 'ex-esclau' "Si necessites ajuda no dubtis en preguntar-ho."

"Es clar. Si li fa res, hem podria aclarir de qui m'està parlant? Seria útil trobar informació d'aquest 'ex-subordinat'" va preguntar en Dritto. La Murgol va deixar de somriure completament.

"Timo Edd. Tenia el rang d'Alferes i era un dels més forts, és un boxejador i va incomplir les ordres dels seus superiors per tal de salvar uns acusats de traïció cap al govern mundial" va explicar ella, llavors es va mirar en Dritto i va assentir amb el cap "Això és el que en se, espero que la informació et serveixi, Capità. Ja en veurem un altre dia" i va marxar.

En Dritto va mirar com se n'anava i va pensar: 'Traducció: Timo Edd. Antic lluitador i Alferes sota les ordres d'una dèspota. Va salvar la vida a uns pobres desgraciats que segurament no havien fet res més que estar en el lloc equivocat, el moment equivocat.'

"Mmmm… Hauré d'investigar els Shiro Kyouki una mica, sembla ser que no són tant moralment desequilibrats com són altres pirates…" va murmurar en Dritto, girant cua per tal de tornar al seu vaixell.

"Mireu que he trobat!" va exclamar la Kats, des de la porta d'una habitació de la base marina, als seus braços hi havia una armadura completa de kevlar negre.

La major part d'els Shiro Kyouki i alguns revolucionaris s'hi van acostar, portaven dos hores buscant equipament i provisions per la base i aquelles armadures serien molt útils: poc pesades, fàcils d'amagar sota capes o roba ample i... gratis. La Kats en va agafar una per cada tripulant més cinc extra (per si es trencava alguna o algú altre en necessitava), dubtava que la Sehue en volgués, però segur que la Heilen li faria portar la part superior com a mínim.

Un cop a davant els vaixells els revolucionaris i els Shiro Kyouki van dir-se els adéus, la Kats i l'Aarika es van fer una abraçada ferma, mentre l'Edd deia adéu a l'Alger, que havia esdevingut una espècie de mentor durant aquella missió. Apartats del grup el vell Sam i la Rys van parlar una estona en veu baixa i es van abraçar, igual que les dues bessones, llavors es van separar i en Sam va anar cap al vaixell dels revolucionaris, mentre la Rys es va quedar uns moments quieta, per desprès girar-se decididament i caminar cap als pirates de manera ferma.

"Noia gat?" va fer la Sehue, desconcertada, al veure que s'acostava.

"Sliepka" va respondre la Rys seriosament. La Kats es va separar de la seva germana (les dos amb els ulls un pel humits) i se les va mirar, fent un gran somriure. Llavors va posar la mà sobre l'espatlla de la Rys.

"Bé, navegant, confio que ens guiaràs bé."

"Tinc mil cops més sentit de l'orientació que tu" va dir ella rodant els ulls "Dubto que ens perdem més del que us perdeu normalment."

La Sehue es va mirar la seva capitana amb una expressió falsament ofesa, darrera seu en Lee, la Heilen i l'Edd van sospirar, agraïts perquè ja no correrien tants perills amb el mal temps de la Gran Line però espantats perquè aquelles tres juntes eren pitjor que un tornado.

L'Umi no Fukushuu (Venjança del Mar) trencava les ones gracilment mentre a la seva coberta es desenvolupava el dia dels seus tripulants. Nika (Kurokumo) i Caz (Gyoushi)* estaven empipant a un home d'aspecte pacific que duia ulleres (però en el cas de la Nika no es podia dir del cert si estava participant en l'empipament), guanyant-se unes quantes males mirades del capità, un home alt i fornit, que hauria encaixat millor en una tripulació de marines que en una banda de pseudo-mercenaris.

El que rebia 'l'empipament' era en Berk*, el doctor del vaixell. El capità, Sven, se'l va mirar preocupat, però ell va sacsejar el cap amb un somriure i va fer un gest amb el braç com per dir que ho deixés córrer. Sven va arrufar les celles.

"Au va, Taichô!" va fer en Caz "El Dr. Jekyll no salta per que li vagin tirant objectes petitonets!"

L'Sven va suspirar i va negar amb el cap, el seu cabell ros caient-li sobre la cara, hauria de tornar a tallar-se'l haviat. La Nika va somriure inperceptiblement però no va apartar de la seva atenció d'en Berk, potser no saltaria amb tant poc, però era millor que fora de situacions violentes el seu bessó no aparegues.

Feia un any que ella i en Caz s'havien unit a en Taichô i els seus, de moment n'eren sis però un era el príncep d'un país a la Gran Line i estava enfeinat allà i el seu mestre d'aixa, com sempre, estava a la seva habitació construint alguna bogeria, al cap d'una estona la Nika hi enviaria en Berk, que era l'únic que podia dir si l'invent del dia era perillós o no.

Fora de la tripulació tenien un parell d'aliats, un infiltrat al govern i l'altre treballant per els revolucionaris. Feia poc que havien rebut una carta que els informava d'un moviment fet per els revolucionaris i uns certs pirates que ja havien trobat abans, la tripulació necessitava tants aliats com fos possible per tal d'acomplir els seus objectius (potser els diners del príncep i el seu mestre d'aixa podien aconseguir prou, però res important sense connexions dintre del grup més influent al mar, pirates). La millor manera de guanyar aquests aliats seria fels-hi un favor, i que millor que treure'ls-hi un assassí de sobre? Seria divertit tornar a veure en Lee… potser podia tornar a posar-lo vermell? I la seva capitana, la Nika volia veure la cara de la seva tripulació quan comences a flirtejar amb TOTHOM.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nika (Kurokumo) i Caz (Gyoushi): Nika "Aranya negre" i Caz (el que observa) "Mirada fixa". Van aparèixer al segon capítol, eren part del CP8 i el seu cap era en Supai (Espia).

Berk: Home poderós (física o mentalment). És el doctor del grup i el seu sobrenom és Dr. Jekyll.

Sven: No he buscat cap significat en concret, és el capità del grup i li diuen Taichô.

23/09/2016


	18. Assasins, reparacions i contactes

Capítol 18: Assasins, reparacions i contactes

La Rys volia trencar alguna cosa, però ho resistia perquè l'Edd la mataria. No convenia partir en dos la taula del menjador, encara que la capitana i la mestra d'aixa estiguessin cantant (borratxes, o això semblaven) a ple pulmó.

En Lee s'havia rendit feia estona i estava menjant tranquil·lament a la dreta del cap de taula, on la Kats, abraçada amb la Sehue amb el braç esquerra, estava destrossant les orelles de la Rys. La Heilen estava ignorant la situació completament, mentre escrivia en un full algunes teories mèdiques. L'Edd només reia, traïdora.

No ajudava gens que l'entrenament de Haki que havia estat fent l'havia deixat destrossada o que des de finals d'Agost (desprès de separar-se dels revolucionaris) fins ara, Octubre, havien passat per quatre illes, amb marines darrera seu quasi permanentment. Semblava que a) Havien entrat dins una zona no-marine; o b) Els havien despistat. Sent la primera més possible que la segona.

I… bé, potser havia d'explicar perquè la Kats estava… "cantant". Resulta que un amic havia obtingut una recompensa. Un pèl-roig, la Kats l'havia anomenat 'Shanaquet' (segurament de tomàquet, pobre home).

Ugh… ella ja en tenia prou, o sigui que va posar el seu plat (buit) per rentar i va sortir a coberta, per tal de re-dirigir el vaixell.

La Rys va inspirar. Potser la tripulació era rara, però desprès de tant de temps d'haver estat obligada a lluitar per aquells imbecils per por de que matessin en Sam, era alliberador poder fer el que li agradava per qui volgués, encara que siguessin un altre tipus d'imbecils.

3h mes tard, a l'illa on Chi no umi es dirigia…

PLAC

Tots els tripulants a bord del Umi no Fukushuu van girar-se cap a l'home que havia aterrat d'empeus a la barana del vaixell, saltant des del port.

L'home portava un vestit negre amb una camisa groc canari i un barret negre d'ala petita. Els seus cabells, verd fosc, li arribaven a la barbeta i emmarcaven la seva mirada, que estava fixament clavada a en Taichô.

En Caz va agafar una fletxa i va treure l'arc de la seva esquena a poc a poc. La Nika va apropar una ma a la funda de la seva pistola. En Berk va tensar-se, esperant l'esclat de la baralla. L'Sven va treure l'escut de Kairoseki de la seva esquena exteriorment tranquil.

"M'han enviat per a assassinar Kurokume i Gyoushi" va dir l'home amb un accent que suavitzava les 'g'. La Nika i en Caz van tensar-se "Però estic mes interessat en lluitar contra algú fort" va continuar mirant-se en Taichô encara més atentament.

"CP9" va dir la Nika, fent que l'home somrigués. "Qui ets?"

"Ah… he sigut mal educat…" va fer ell i va treure's el barret, fent una lleugera reverencia "Sansclan Renaître, com has dit, assassí del CP9, expert a mig-temps en armes de foc" i es va tornar a posar el barret. Llavors va llançar un cop de peu cap en Taichô.

Ell va aturar el cop amb l'escut, mentre la Nika i en Caz disparaven a en Sansclan. En Berk va apartar-se de la baralla, si no es posava massa difícil volia evitar el risc de fer malbé el vaixell.

En Sansclan va esquivar-ho tot fent un salt, no sobre una superfície sòlida, a l'aire. La Nika va deixar anar una paraulota. En Taichô va mirar-se l'home, encara saltant sobre l'aire per mantindre-s'hi (com ho feia!?), amb els ulls com unes taronges.

"Ostia! hi ha un tio saltant a l'aire sobre aquell vaixell!" va exclamar algú des del port "Ei! Lee! Mira!"

En Caz va pensar que seria tindre massa sort, però potser… "Weming Lee?!" va cridar esquivant un cop que en Sansclan havia 'llançat', no ho podia explicar millor, utilitzant la pressió de l'aire. Darrera d'on havia estat en Caz abans va florir un forat circular a coberta.

Es va sentir un crit sorprès des de dins, semblava que el seu mestre d'aixa ja estava al corrent de la situació.

Llavors, darrera d'en Sansclan, dos vells amics, i quatre persones més, van aparèixer.

"Ei, Nika, Gyoushi, temps sense veure-us" va fer la Kats.

"Es Caz" va fer en 'Gyoushi' La Kats va assentir, rient mentre esquivava un dels cops de pressió d'en Sansclan.

"'Shirokedamono'" va dir ell, mirant-se-la, i va saltar un altre cop a la barana des d'on es va mirar totes les persones sobre la coberta.

"Katchuu no gurasu, Aoi no arashi, Orenji no ken, Mugotarashii no gaun i... la noia que estava amb ells fa dos mesos ..." els Shiro Kyouki van tensar-se amb això últim. L'home els havia estat seguint.

La Kats va arrufar les celles i va començar a dir alguna cosa, però abans de poder, en Sansclan va dir "Interessant" i va desaparèixer.

"Malparit" va fer ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"CP9?" va preguntar en Lee, la resta dels Shiro Kyouki, sense incloure l'Edd van esperar la resposta.

"Assassins professionals del Govern Mundial" va contestar en Caz "Sembla que en Supai no ha pogut emmascarar més temps els nostres moviments"

"Però estava més interessat en lluitar amb mi..." va fer l'Sven. Alguns van alçar les espatlles, l'Edd va intervindre.

"Quan formava part de l'armada…" va començar "Vaig sentir a parlar d'aquest Sansclan. Li agraden els reptes, és habitual busqui l'oponent mes fort."

"Espereu un moment" fa fer el mestre d'aixa "Tenim… un antic capità de l'Armada..." va senyalar l'Sven "i dos antics membres del CP8… espionatge era?" en Caz i la Nika van assentir "Jo i en Berk som els únics no relacionats amb el govern?!" va preguntar.

"Be..." va fer en Berk "Ja saps que passa quan m'enfado, és a causa d'un idiota que no va pensar abans de provar els poders de la seva fruita del diable. Formava part de la guàrdia d'un noble. Hem temo que ets l'únic. A no ser que els que no estan amb nosaltres ara mateix hagin tingut més sort"

Els Shiro Kyouki van deixar anar uns quants esbufecs de riure al veure la cara que feia en Toshiro . Pobre home! Primer algú li forada l'últim invent (mentre hi està treballant) i ara això!

"Com que en Tore és tant normal…."

La Kats i la Sehue van deixar anar una riallada. En Caz, la Rys i l'Edd van tossir. La Heilen i l'Sven van somriure mentre en Berk i en Lee rodaven els ulls. La Nika va mantindre una expressió neutre.

"I aquest boig tornarà , oi?" va fer.

"Aquest tal Tore?" va feren Lee.

"En Tore sempre torna. Parlo del maniàtic d'abans"

"Segur que si" va dir l'Edd.

La Nika va assentir "En Sansclan sempre acaba les seves feines"

"Genial! Segur que trobarà feina amb aquesta actitud!" va saltar en Toshiro. Es van sentir rialles un altre cop. "Per cert, no volies demana'ls-hi alguna cosa a aquest grup, Nika?"

"Si" va fer ella, descreuant els braços, el seu cabell vermell va lliscar-li cap a l'esquena. La Nika va descordar part del seu abric i en va treure uns papers, la Kats els va reconèixer d'immediat.

"Vivre Cards*?" va preguntar, els altres van fer expressions des de sorpreses fins a confoses "No val molt, de fer-ne?"

"Si" va fer la Nika "Però considerant de que podríem dir-nos aliats…" es va mirar la Kats, que va assentir sense cap dubte "Val la pena. Nosaltres estem… actuant contra el govern i intentant aturar les seves atrocitats"

"La vostra tripulació?" va preguntar en Lee.

"Cara a cara si, només nosaltres" va contestar ella "Però tenim una organització encoberta que ens guarda les espatlles… DIHSLE"

"Diglet?" va intentar repetir la Sehue.

"Vol dir: 'Diria que els Imbècils Hauran de Sortir Lamentant Errors'" va dir en Toshiro sense parar per respirar, deixant anar una rialleta al final, tota la seva tripulació (menys en Berk que semblava compungit) va dirigir-li una mala mirada.

"Això és el que li agradaria a ell" va fer l'Sven amb una cara seriosa "Vol dir: Departament Ideat per l'Harmonia, Seguretat i Llibertat Efectius"

"Però és menys divertit aquest nom!" va queixar-se l'inventor.

"Canviant de tema" va fer en Lee "Mugotarashi no gaun, 'Bata sanguinolenta'?" va preguntar a la Heilen que es va tensar.

"Mira Lee" va intervindre la Kats "Se de que va la cosa i no ens en hem de preocupar. Si la Heilen bol explicar-ho ho farà, però quan vulgui".

La tripulació va assentir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desprès de parlar-ho, les dues tripulacions van acordar que no podien deixar que en Sansclan els paralitzes. Tant els uns com els altres necessitaven provisions. Com que tant la Kats com l'Sven (amb una mica d'ajuda) podien aturar-lo, els altres van decidir fer dos grups (un per guardar els vaixells i l'altre per les provisions) amb ells com a 'caps' d'equip:

Equip de recursos (o els 'pringats' que han d'anar a comprar, segons la Sehue):

-Kats

-Edd (menjar)

-Heilen (recursos mèdics)

-Rys (per evitar conflictes amb Sehue)

-Nika - Lluitadora (vigilar Toshiro)

-Toshiro - Mestre d'aixa (materials per arreglar vaixells + peces per els seus invents)

Equip de vaixells (o els… dona igual, segons la Kats):

-Sven - Capità

-Caz - Guaita/No vol anar a comprar

-Berk - Doctor/Lluitador

-Lee (vigilar Sehue)

-Sehue (arreglar danys del Umi no Fukushuu)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Edd!" cridava la Kats al mig del mercat, segurament havia vist alguna cosa deliciosa o guai. Era increïble que encara no s'hagués perdut.

"Que?" va fer l'Edd.

"He trobat una espàtula, com la que volies!"

"Oh? A veure…"

En Toshiro rumiava si una paella li serviria com a arma mentre se la mirava. A seu costat la Nika semblava disposada a provar-ho… amb ell. En Toshiro va deixar la paella en qüestió on l'havia trobat, la Nika va assentir.

Davant d'una altre parada la Heilen seleccionava herbes medicinals mentre la Rys menjava una poma, esperant a que tothom acabes i poguessin tornar al vaixell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Havia passat una hora des de que l'altre grup havia anat a comprar. La Sehue havia acabat d'arreglar els petits desperfectes de l'Umi no Fukushuu i estava…

"Avorrida!" es va queixar ella. En Lee se la va mirar malament mentre l'Sven sospirava, ja portaven deu minuts així "Quan tornarà la Kats?"

"Quan hagin aconseguit prou provisions" va fer en Caz des de sobre el mascaró de proa (una àguila marina de cap blanc amb les ales esteses).

La Sehue va inflar les galtes.

"Qualsevol diria que ets més gran que jo…" va deixar anar en Lee sarcàsticament en un murmuri malhumorat.

En Berk va deixar anar un riure nerviós des del seu racó a prop de la porta que duia a sota coberta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ei Edd, creus que això li agradarà a en Lee?" va fer la Kats, amb una gorra (del mateix to beix que l'armilla d'en Lee) a la mà. Quan ningú va contestar ella es va girar i va mirar al voltant.

No hi havia ningú.

"Merda" va deixar anar, el venedor de la parada se la va mirar malament.

La Kats va pagar la gorra i se la va guardar dins de l'abric, ara li tocava tornar a trobar el grup… Esperava no trigar més d'una hora (o en Lee li arrancaria la pell de viu en viu).

Els seu fil de pensament va ser trencat quan unes sabates ben polides, seguides per un vestit d'home amb camisa groc canari i un barret, van aterrar sobre el respatller d'un dels bancs del carrer.

"Mira qui tenim aquí" va comentar com qui no vol la cosa en Sansclan Renaître "La més problemàtica del grup m'ha fet el favor d'anar soleta perquè la pugui derrotar sense entrebancs".

La Kats no es va moure, s'hauria girat, però la paraula 'derrotar' havia 'pres un botó'.

"'Derrotar', Sansclan? Hem sembla que et sobreestimes" va etzibar-li. En Sansclan, al veure que havia trobat un 'punt feble' va somriure maliciosament.

"Oh, però sóc fort. No seria d'estranyar que et pogués derrotar…"

'Clic' va fer la Kats, els seus llavis obrint-se lleument per ensenyar un mil·límetre de dentadura. En Sansclan no va parar de somriure, sense adonar-se que la situació era més perillosa del que s'esperava.

"...fàcilment. Després d'això serà fàcil derrotar…"

'Clac' els seus punys es van tancar.

"...la teva tripulació i els teus amics del CP8. Això si, un cop t'hagi… derrotat"

BUUUUUUUM!

"Ja n'hi ha prou de 'derrota' aquí i 'derrota' allà!" va rugir la Kats, completament fora de si. En Sansclan va riure. La Kats li va clavar la mirada i va seguir amb un to fred "Si et guanyo, i creu-me, ho faré…" va dir apretant la mandíbula i els ulls sota l'ombra del seu barret d'aviador "Vindràs amb nosaltres, t'uniràs a la meva tripulació i t'ho refregaré per la cara fins el dia que un dels dos es mori".

"Oh? Interessant" va fer en Sansclan, prenent-s'ho com una broma "No veig perquè no, serà entretingut jugar una estona amb tu. Però si jo guanyo… a veure… ja ho se!" va exclamar somrient, mofeta "M'hauràs de dir d'on vens, qui ets…" va dir canviant de to a un de seriós "Saps… és molt curiós. En tot el mon només hi ha dos persones amb el cognom 'Saru'. I el govern te ben controlats tots els 'D'... Quin és el teu cognom real, pirata?"

La Kats no va contestar, ella guanyaria, o sigui que el seu pare i el seu nebot no tindrien mai problemes relacionats directament amb ella (problemes que afegirien el ser pirata a haver navegat amb el Rei dels pirates). Ella es va abalançar cap en Sansclan, puny alçat. Ell va alçar el seu barret perquè no li cobris els ulls.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L'Edd va deixar anar un gemec esgarrifat.

"Que passa Edd?" va preguntar la Heilen. La Rys, Nika i en Toshiro es van girar cap a ella.

"La Capitana… No hi es… Tinc un mal pressentiment" va dir amb un to de desesperació.

La Heilen va mirar al seu voltant, alarmada. 'Oh no, he fallat al meu estimat Lee...' va pensar, caient de genolls a terra i cobrint-se la boca amb les mans.

Els altres tres es van mirar el drama sense entendre'l.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PLANK! Amb l'impacte del puny de la Kats el banc de ferro va adquirir u bony bastant gran. En Sansclan va aterrar dos metres més enllà gràcilment i va donar un cop a l'aire amb el seu dit índex en direcció a la Kats. La façana d'una casa va guanyar un petit forat circular.

La Kats va activar la seva fruita del diable i tots els tolls d'aigua formats per l'última pluja es van glaçar poc a poc, una tuberia va esclatar per la pressió, els esquitxos glaçant-se abans d'arribar al terra.

La Kats va caminar cap en Sansclan, el glaç cruixint a cada pas. La respiració de l'home deixava el seu cos en grans bafarades que tapaven la seva línia de visió.

La Kats va començar a córrer pap a ell i en Sansclan va posar una cama enrere perquè li fes de suport mentre bloquejava amb els braços un cop de peu de la Kats. El gel de sota els seus peus va esclatar.

En Sansclan va grunyir, la Kats va somriure feroçment mentre saltava i girava sobre el cap de l'home, llançant un altre cop de peu demolidor. En Sansclan el va esquivar saltant enrere i, agafant una pistola del seu cinturó, va disparar. La Kats va tirar el cap enrere perquè la bala no la toqués. Una dona va deixar anar un crit estrangulat quan el projectil va passar fregant-li el braç. Els espectadors es van apartar de la zona.

La Kats va fer una tombarella enrere a l'aire i va aterrar amb una mà al terra, només per tornar a saltar de costat i una mica cap el seu contrincant un segon desprès, evadint una bala que va impactar on havien estat els seus peus.

La Kats va acostar-se a en Sansclan a salts, esquivant les bales que ell (amb les celles arrufades) disparava per evitar que arribés mentre caminava enrere, sabia que el seu braç no aguantaria més cops.

A aquestes alçades del combat el carrer havia quedat desert i els impactes ressonaven contra les parets. Però els dos contrincants estaven tant concentrats que no van sentir com un grup de passos s'acostaven corrent cap a ells.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Rys va ser la primera a arribar, sent la més veloç i havent començat a córrer abans que l'Edd i la Heilen acabessin el drama. La Nika i en Toshiro l'havien seguit, però els quedaven uns dos-cents metres encara.

Al veure el panorama va parar en sec, no volia forats de bala, gràcies. Mentre els altres arribaven va observar la baralla (o més aviat batalla). Tenia sort que la Kats havia tingut una costella trencada quan eren 'enemigues', no hauria durat gaire, si no.

Al seu costat la Nika va arribar, i uns segons desprès en Toshiro es va aturar de cop a l'altre, relliscant amb el gel i caient de cul a terra. L'home va deixar anar uns quants renecs.

L'Edd i la Heilen van aparèixer després d'ell, també van relliscar una mica al aturar-se de cop, però no van caure.

"Merda, esta enfadada" va murmurar l'Edd, mirant-se la Kats prudentment.

"Com ho saps?" va preguntar la Heilen, abaixant la veu "Sembla que s'ho està passant bé més aviat".

I era veritat, la Rys mai havia vist un somriure més ampli (i macabre) a la cara de la Kats. Feia una mica de por (no, no era aterrador, encara que tots els pels dels braços de la Rys estiguessin de punta i se li hagués encallat la saliva al coll).

"Només perd el control i congela coses que no vol quan s'enfada…" va dir l'Edd "Si no sigues perquè no pot congelar persones fàcilment no en deixaria gaire de vives… Va passar el mateix just abans de que hem reclutés".

'D'acord' va pensar la Rys 'això és aterrador'.

Llavors es va sentir un grunyit, en Sansclan era al terra, agafant-se les costelles amb el braç en que no agafava la pistola, el barret li havia caigut al terra i estava apuntant a la Kats amb una expressió adolorida a la cara.

La Kats se'l va mirar amb un aire agre-dolçament victoriós des d'uns metres enllà, tenia diverses rascades i una ferida de bala al braç esquerra, que tenia agafat amb força per tal d'aturar el flux de sang.

"Heilen" va dir, sense apartar la mirada "anestesia'l".

La Heilen va treure la seva sarbatana, va posar un projectil i el va disparar al coll d'en Sansclan, qui va caure estes al terra. Llavors va tractar les ferides de la Kats. A l'Edd i la Rys els hi va tocar dur l'assassí al vaixell, seria entretingut explicar-ho tot a en Lee.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dir que en Lee no estava content era poc i els de la tripulació del - no els hi agradava gaire la situació (encara que en Caz i en Toshiro estaven rient, a costa de la Kats, però rient).

"Com que hi has lluitat perquè t'has enfadat!? Ets idiota!" cridava el segon a bord dels Shiro Kyouki mentre la Kats intentava fer-se petita "I fer que se'ns uneixi per aquesta tonteria!? Collons, Kats! Que és un assassí del Govern!" la Kats va acostar el seu braç ferit al cos, intentant encongir-se.

En un racó, després de passar-li a en Berk el que hi havia demanat que li comprés, la Heilen estava recol·locant (no se sap com sense el material necessari) les costelles d'en Sansclan. No convenia que el nou moris per una perforació als pulmons.

La doctora, encara que li molestes el volum, agraïa els crits que feia en Lee. Li ajudava a distreure's del que una situació semblant al seu passat (curar a algú del govern amb la seva fruita del diable) li feia témer. La Heilen no volia ser una arma humana, era doctora per salvar vides amb les seves mans, no el contrari.

La Heilen va acabar i va embenar el tors de l'assassí. En Lee estava esbufegant i la Kats estava encongida sobre si mateixa. Tots els altres (menys els que s'havien estat rient de la situació) semblaven perplexos.

La resta del dia va passar lentament i sense entrebancs menys quan van dur en Sansclan a la infermeria del vaixell. L'home, mig inconscient, havia intentat escapar-se i la Heilen havia agut de gastar un altre dard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al dia següent

Les dos tripulacions (menys en Lee que enfadadíssim s'havia quedat a vigilar en Sansclan al seu vaixell) s'havien tornat a reunir al port per dir els seus adéus, ja que els tripulants del Umi no Fukushuu ara ja no estaven amenaçats per un assassí podien tornar a anar a la seva. La Nika i la Kats van encarar-se, mentre els altres feien la seva.

"Estàveu buscant aliats, oi?" va preguntar la Kats "O algú que estigui d'acord amb els vostres objectius"

"Si, estaria bé poder contactar amb aquells amics teus, però… no hi ha manera...oi?"

La Kats va somriure i li va passar un full de paper a la Nika, ella va alçar una cella.

"Uns quants números de Den-den-mushi que la tripulació ha ajuntat…. Sobretot! Seguiu les instruccions, alguns d'aquests es fien poc dels desconeguts"

"Gràcies"

"De res"

A darrere seu el sol sortia a l'horitzó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Que és aquest paper, Nika?" va preguntar l'Sven un cop havien salpat.

"Contactes" va contestar ells simplement.

La Nika va desplegar el paper i el va estendre sobre la taula, ella i l'Sven se 'la van mirar.

120801141119 "Akagami" Shanks

Mentre li digueu que sou amics de Saru D. Kats us ajudarà doneu-li sake i us el ficareu a la butxaca.

120801110900 Bar de la Shaki

Contacte amb Sylvers Rayleigh, purament per ensenyar-li que hem coneixeu quan arribeu a Sabaody, us cobrirà el vaixell per arribar al Nou Mon. NO truqueu.

011207051800 Herman Alger

Contacte revolucionaris. Pot contestar ell o Saru D. Aarika. Amb l'Aarika només cal mencionar-me, amb l'Alger heu de dir poèticament alguna cosa d'un drac i el que voleu o contestar els vents (referint-se als revolucionaris) i el mateix.

130112151825 Timo Mallory

Dins la Marina! Compte amb el que digueu! Comenceu dient 'puny femení'.

022107072500 "Dôke" Buggy

Sospitós per naturalesa. Comenteu (que ho faci la Nika) que li agrada la Aarika, us creurà de seguida. Contacte de contactes, aquest tio coneix a tot deu. No digueu les paraules 'nas', 'gran' o 'vermell'. Tireu-li MOLTES floretes.

031815032119 Crocus

El vell dels caps bessons, us farà unes preguntes (no perdeu la paciència amb les seves pauses dramàtiques!), contesteu-les amb honestedat. Al estar on esta coneix a molta gent.

112515211125 Shiro Kyouki

Nosaltres! Sense instruccions. Ja us enviarem números de gent que anem coneixent.

La llista estava plena d'anotacions al marge i taques de tinta. Semblava que dos (o més) persones s'havien barallat al escriure-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquí Mepoe! Com estic segura que sabeu, lector s, he trigar molta publicar (des del Novembre), per compensar, el capítol d'avui és extra-llarg.

*Vivre cards: Fulls de paper fets de material amb els gens de la persona que interessi. Deixant-lo en un espai obert i sense tocar-lo, es mou poc a poc cap a la persona en qüestió.


End file.
